Twilight (Faberry)
by LoganArabian
Summary: Cuando Rachel Berry se muda a Forks, una pequeña localidad del estado de Washington en la que nunca deja de llover, piensa que es lo mas aburrido que le podria haber ocurrido en la vida. Pero su vida da un giro excitante y aterrador una vez que se encuentra con la misteriosa y seductora Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI G****_lee_**** Y/O ****_Twilight _****ME PERTENECEN. **

* * *

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.

* * *

**Solo díganme si les gustaría que siguiera con la adaptación. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Demasiado Verde

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.

Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Hiram, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California. Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

—Rachel —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Leroy por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...

—Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

—Saluda a Hiram de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.

* * *

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Hiram.

Lo cierto es que Hiram había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía.

Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Hiram me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó.

Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Hiram es el jefe de policía Berry. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Rachel —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Shelby?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Hiram a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche? Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».

—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Arthur St. James, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

—No.

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e

innecesarias.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Hiram cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

— ¿De qué año es? Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba

oír.

—Bueno, Arthur ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.

Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.

— ¿Cuándo lo compró?

—En 1984... Creo.

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.

— ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

—Nada de eso, Rachel, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?- Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.

—Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Hiram me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya. Gratis.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Hiram mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

—Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.

—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento. Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. Era demasiado verde, como un planeta alienígena.


	3. Barbra Berry, Verdad?

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI G****_lee_**** Y/O ****_Twilight _****ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Hiram. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio.Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros.

Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nueva camioneta, bueno, nueva para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante.

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Hiram con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba.

Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Hiram se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Hiram. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

* * *

El aterrador grupo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos.

Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno.

Debería ser alta, rubia, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era un tanto bronceada pero no del modo sexy, como resultado muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.

El desayuno con Hiram se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Hiram se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa.

Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, quecolindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Hiram con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso.

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Hiram no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda. No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse una sudadera, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna. Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba lallave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.

Dentro de la camioneta estaba cómoda y cubierta. Era obvio que Hiram o Arthur debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, una camioneta tan antigua debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época devacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita de la camioneta y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible.

Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante. La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Rachel Berry—le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Hiram, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible. Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al auto.

Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela.

Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí. Examiné el plano en la camioneta, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder. Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.

* * *

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner.

Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico musculoso, definitivamente asiatico, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Barbra Berry , ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez, un tanto atractivo.

—Dime Rachel, Barbra es mi segundo nombre.—le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el

programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Mike—añadió. Sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceada.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Mike me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré. El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de

Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros.

Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre. Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura.

Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Casi de mi estatura, con oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Mike, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

* * *

_**Solo quiero aclarar que Mike aqui es Mike de Glee (Que vendria siendo Erick en el libro) Mas adelante veran que algunos nombres son los de los libros, es por que ellos tendrian el mismo aspecto que en la pelicula, realmente no quise cambiarlos. Gracias por leer y Por seguir la historia.**_


	4. Quinn Fabray

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. El unico chico era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro, Una de las chicas, alta y delgada, parecia atleta, con un cuerpo increible y el cabello rubio oscuro caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Otra era igualmente alta, piel un tanto bronceada, y llevaba el pelo oscuro. Tenía un aspecto latino que los otros, definitivamente NO.

Una mas de ellos, tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio corto, un tanto despeinado le daban un toque totalmente rebelde. La ultima chica la mas alta, tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, su pelo de un rubio intenso, atado en una cola de caballo, la hacian ver como una niña inocente.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, incluso la de rasgos latinos a pesar de ser morena, realmente se veia palida, seran los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy hermosos, y una diferente gama de colores de cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven totalmente musculoso.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude observar. La chica más alta se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, la morena de aspecto latino, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y ella, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta. Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Quinn y Emmett Fabray, y Rosalie y Santana López. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Brittanny Fabray; todos viven con el doctor Fabray y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo a la rubia perfecta, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Mercedes, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

—Son... guapos.- Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Mercedes asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Santana y Brittany, no es que la homosexualidad sea secreto en esa familia, ah, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.

— ¿Quiénes son los Fabray? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. El doctor Fabray es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Las López, la rubia y la latina, son medias hermanas, algo asi de amor de padre americano y madre latina y los Fabray son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Santana y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Fabray desde los ocho.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Fabray cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Mercedes muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Fabray no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.

Una de los Fabray, la más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

— ¿Quién es la rubia de cabello corto? —pregunté.

La miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

—Se llama Quinn. Es guapísima, por supuesto, pero si eres del mismo equipo de su hermana, no pierdas tu tiempo. No sale con nadie.

Quizá nadie del instituto le parece lo bastante para pertenecer a su "familia" —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté si acaso la habría rechazado, o si acaso le gustaban las mujeres como ellas creian.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces la miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después.

Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el mas grande. Me desconcertó verlos. La que respondía al nombre de Quinn no me miró de nuevo.

Permanecí en la mesa con Mercedes y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Tina, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.

* * *

Nada más entrar en clase, Tina fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Quinn Fabray, que estaba sentada cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

La miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígida en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a ella, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero la vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo a la extraña chica que tenía a mi lado. Ésta no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentada al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentada, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la actitud de Mercedes durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado. No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos verdes suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de ella, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Quinn Fabray abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alta de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los libros muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.

—Eres Barbra Berry, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado, el pelo rubio y una boca un tanto muy grande. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable.

Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.

—Rachel —le corregí, con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Sam.

—Hola, Sam.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años,por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día. Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Quinn Fabray, o qué? Jamás la había visto comportarse de ese modo.

Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Quinn Fabray. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

— ¿Te refieres a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.

—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—.

-No he hablado con ella. —Es una chica rara —Sam se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.

* * *

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases.

Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina.

Quinn Fabray se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. La reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo rubio dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara.

La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Quinn Fabray se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giró sobre sí misma sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.

—Bien —mentí con voz débil.

No pareció muy convencida.


	5. Mejor y Peor

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI G****_lee_**** Y/O ****_Twilight _****ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Sam se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Mike, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Sam, Mercedes y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. Y fue peor porque Quinn Fabray no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

* * *

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Los Fabray — me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Mercedes—intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero ella no los acompañaba.

Sam nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Mercedes parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que ella acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.

Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Sam, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Quinn Fabray tampoco estaba en el aula.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Sam me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Sam, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.

El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Quinn supuso un gran alivio.

Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egoísta creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

* * *

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases, me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.

La noche pasada había descubierto que Hiram era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y tocino, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. Me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Mientras esperaba a que mi trasto se dignara a arrancar, vi que los dos Fabray y las hermanas Lopez se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Contemplaron mi ruidoso carro cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Hiram no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso.

Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Hiram llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

— ¿Rachel? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.

—Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se

acordara.

—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.

Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

—Huele bien, Rachel.

—Gracias.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se servia más.

—Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Mercedes y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Sam, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepción.

—Debe de ser Sam Evans. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

— ¿Conoces a la familia Fabray? —pregunté vacilante.

— ¿La familia del doctor Fabray? Claro. El doctor Fabray es un gran hombre.

—Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Hiram me sorprendió.

— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Fabray es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Hiram. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

—Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Hiram, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin.

Agotada, me dormí enseguida.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto.

Quinn Fabray no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Fabray entraban en la cafetería sin ella. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Sam. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer.


	6. Amable Fabray

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Quinn estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Hiram no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio.

Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría la camioneta y el resultado me produjo escalofríos. Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Sam se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Sam—. Nieva.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

— ¡Uf! Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Sam se sorprendió.

— ¿No te gusta la nieve?

—No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente

—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.

— ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.

Sam se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Mike, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Sam pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Sam asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Mike, que emprendía la retirada.

* * *

Mercedes y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Mercedes se rióde mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.

Sam nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Mercedes conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Mercedes me tomó por el brazo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Rachel? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Rachel? —le preguntó Sam a Mercedes.

—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Mercedes.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo. Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies. Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Sam me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir. Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Fabray. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.

Se reían. Quinn, Santana y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Brittany y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Quinn con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. La examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Rachel, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Mercedes, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Quinn centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

—Quinn Fabray te está mirando —me murmuró Mercedes al oído, y se rió. -Tal parece que si juega para el mismo equipo que sus hermanas.-

—No parece enojada, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.

—No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.

—A los Fabray no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

—No le mires —susurré.

Mercedes se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Sam nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Mercedes asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Sam dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.

Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma.

Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.

* * *

No me apetecía nada que Sam me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.

Sam no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

—Me llamo Quinn Fabray —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Rachel Berry.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo?

Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Rachel.

Parecia confusa.

— ¿Prefieres Barbra?

—No, me gusta Rachel—dije—, pero creo que Hiram, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Barbra a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Barbra—intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

—Oh.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Quinn.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta. Ella estaba coqueteando conmigo? oh dios, creo que el clima de este lugar me volvera loca.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Quinn se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

—No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar.

Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. La miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

— ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle. Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras ella miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Sam y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa. Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Quinn... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentes de contacto? —le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta la dejó perpleja.

—No.

—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color verde de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un verde que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo rubio. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de verde extraño, tal vez mas claro, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a los lentes. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Quinn, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Barbra también mirase por el microscopio?

—Rachel—le corrigió ella automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio. Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Quinn.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Mercedes durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinada con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como ella.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos Verdes que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Mi madre se ha casado.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpática—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Quinn, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Leroy es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

—Leroy viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrada.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Hiram—concluí con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.

— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.

—Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés. Me evaluó con la mirada.

—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarla.

—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo misma; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido. Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y ella había intuido, parecía sincera.

—Ah, será que eres un buena lectora de mentes —contesté.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquella chica guapa y estrafalaria que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorta, pero ahora, al mirarla de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Quinn se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.

Sam acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.

— ¡Qué pesado! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Fabray como compañera!

—No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.

—Hoy Fabray estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.

Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

—Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Sam mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Sam formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.

* * *

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina de la camioneta. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.

Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Quinn Fabray, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza.

Era la clase de coche que mi camioneta podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que la vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.


	7. Como llegaste tan rapido? Part 1

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana. Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor. Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.

Hiram se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola. Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Quinn Fabray, lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarla a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de ella por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto.

Era plenamente consciente de que era una chica. Era plenamente consciente de que si le gustaran las mujeres, no seria yo. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verla.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé.

Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.

* * *

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Quinn Fabray, pensé en Sam y en Mike, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Sam se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Mike se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.

El auto no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la partetrasera del auto, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Hiram había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Hiram me pilló desprevenida.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño. Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo.

Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Quinn Fabray se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de mi camioneta, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera de la camioneta, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Quinn Fabray que me hablaba al oído.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.

—Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

— ¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.

—Tal y como pensaba...

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

— ¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

—Estaba a tu lado, Rachel—dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos verdes y dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle? Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.

—No te muevas —ordenó alguien.

— ¡Sacad a Joe de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Quinn me detuvo.

—Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

—No, no es cierto.

—Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y ella iba a reconocerlo.

—Rachel, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.

—No —dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

—Por favor, Rachel.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

—Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperada.

—Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.

Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas.

Quinn la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al decirles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Quinn fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.

Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Berry llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

— ¡Rachel! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

—Estoy perfectamente, Hir... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.

Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Quinn, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.

Y luego estaba la familia de Quinn, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermana.

Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.


	8. Como llegaste tan rapido? Part 2

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Quinn cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes. Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Joe Hart, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.

— ¡Rachel, lo siento mucho!

—Estoy bien, Joe, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda. Joe no prestó atención a mis palabras.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

—No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

—Pues... Quinn me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

— ¿Quién?

—Quinn Fabray. Estaba a mi lado.

Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.

— ¿Fabray? No la vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a ella no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.

Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Joe me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

* * *

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Quinn se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérsela con los ojos.

—Oye, Quinn, lo siento mucho... —empezó Joe.

Ella alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Joe, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

—Tengo contactos—respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Hiram, ése debía de ser el padre de Quinn.

—Bueno, señorita Berry—dijo el doctor Fabray con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Quinn me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Quinn.

El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

Había tenido jaquecas peores. Oí una risita, busqué a Quinn con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

—De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Hiram por ser atento.

—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Quinn con la mirada.

— ¿Puede ella ir a la escuela?

—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.

—En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Fabray— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

El doctor Fabray enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Fabray me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

—Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

—No me duele mucho —insistí.

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una fioritura.

—La suerte fue que Quinn estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Fabray, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Joe y se marchó a la cama contigua.

Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

—Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Joe, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Quinn en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Fabray y a Joe, e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirla, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesta.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.

—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Rachel, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y la miré con gesto desafiante.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Rachel?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

— ¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Joe tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ilesa. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas. Quinn me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa?

—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

—Gracias.

Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.

—No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad?

—No.

—En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadadas, nos miramos la una a la otra, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó. Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor. La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Hiram se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.

—Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?

—El doctor Fabray me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.

Suspiré. Sam y Mercedes y Mike me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.

—Vamonos —le urgí.

Sin llegar a tocarme, Hiram me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Hiram. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Quinn en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos. Cuando llegamos a casa, Hiram habló al fin:

—Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Shelby.

Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.

— ¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!

—Lo siento.

Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario. Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Quinn representaba me consumía; aún más, ella me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Hiram no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**_Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer por los Reviews, de verdad significa mucho para mi chicas. Entre otras cosas, no estoy decidido aun entre continuar o no con los libros restantes, la verdad es que ahora tengo tiempo, pero mas adelante no lo se. Y acerca de quien sera "el lobo", no se desesperen, ya viene ese capitulo. Otra vez, muchisimas gracias._**


	9. Amigas

_**ESTA**_** HISTORIA**_** ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Quinn. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarla por más que corriera; no volteaba por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

* * *

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Joe Hart se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Sam se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Quinn, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era ella, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Mercedes, Mike, Sam y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Quinn como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!

Quinn jamás se vio rodeada de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente la evitaba como de costumbre. Los Fabray y los López se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y ella menos, me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar. Tenía mucho interés en hablar con ella, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, las dos estábamos demasiado furiosas. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato.

Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud. Ya estaba sentada cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

—Hola, Quinn—dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con ella, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados y verdes se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que ella me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Shelby de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.

Al menos, a Sam le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañera de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Quinn. Creo que todos daban por hecho que me podria haber quedado enganchada de ella. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Quinn de forma tan absoluta como ella a nosotros.

Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Sam quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.

Mercedes me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Sam en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

— ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

—No, Cedes, no voy a ir —le aseguré.

Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.

—Va a ser realmente divertido.

Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Mercedes disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.

—Diviértete con Sam—la animé.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Sam la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar. Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Mercedes se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Sam y charló animadamente con Mike. Sam estuvo inusualmente callado.

Sam continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Quinn se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarla, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.

—Bueno —dijo Sam, mirando al suelo—, Mercedes me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

—Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.

—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Mercedes una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Quinn inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

—Sam, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Cedes—le dije.

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?

¿Se había percatado Quinn de que Sam posaba los ojos en ella?

—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Sam.

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.

—Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Mercedes más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos.

Quinn me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos verdes era ahora aún más perceptible. Le devolví la mirada, esperando que ella apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

— ¿Señorita Fabray? —la llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

—El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Quinn; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Quinn me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de ella. Me volví de espaldas a ella cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

— ¿Rachel?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia ella. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. Ella aguardó.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Quinn? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

—Lo siento —parecía sincera—. Estoy siendo muy grosera, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigas —me explicó—, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?

—Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónita. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadada cuando al fin habló:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

—Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.

—No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero ella ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

—Gracias —dije con frialdad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No hay de qué! —replicó.

Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de ella y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.


	10. Estúpida Propietaria de un Volvo

_**ESTA**_** HISTORIA**_** ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Quinn ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia la camioneta, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Joe habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.  
Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta, reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se  
trataba de Mike. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

—Hola, Mike—le saludé.

—Hola, Rachel.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo. La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.  
Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita. Quinn pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma  
ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Quinn ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí,  
cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola.

Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Joe Hart me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.  
Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que  
tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Joe. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

—Lo siento, Joe—seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Fabray me tiene atrapada.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Joe.

Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Sam ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.

—Ya, eso me dijo Sam—admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?  
Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de rechazaro.  
Vale, eso era totalmente cierto.

—Lo siento, Joe—repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso. Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle.

Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Brittany y Santana dirigirse al nuevo Jeep de esta ultima, y a Rosalie y Emmett dirigiéndose al Volvo. Quinn no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.

Pero ya habían entrado sus hermanos y Quinn se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.

* * *

El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento cosas para la cena. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Hiram.  
Era Mercedes, que estaba exultante. Sam la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Mercedes debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Tina y a Kitty para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Tina, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Mike. Y Kitty, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Joe; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Mercedes pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Sam, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.

Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Quinn . ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigas? Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigas. ..., porque ella no estaba nada interesada en mí. Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los  
ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y ella sí. Interesante... y brillante, misteriosa, perfecta..., y hermosa, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.

Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquila. Le dejaría sola. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios  
quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.

* * *

Hiram parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Sí?

—Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.  
No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada.  
Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

— ¿Por qué?  
Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.

—Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.  
Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Hiram , aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.

—Lo más probable es que el carro consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

—Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.

— ¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.

—Sí.

—Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.

—Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?  
Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.

—No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.

—Oh, vale.  
La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

— ¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?  
Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.

—No, yo no bailo, papá.  
Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.

—Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado y del Jeep rojo. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Quinn un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nivea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Quinn Fabray estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi carro.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.

— ¿Hacer qué?  
Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano  
cuando las fui a coger.

—Aparecer del aire.

—Rachel, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.  
Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y verde. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que  
echaba chispas.

—Eso fue culpa de Joe, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

—Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.  
No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia la achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

—No finjo que no existas —continuó.

— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Joe no lo consiguió?  
La ira destelló en sus ojos perfectos. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

—Rachel, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.

Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

—Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. La ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.  
Suspiré.

—Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

— ¿Intentas ser graciosa? —la interrumpí, girándome hacia ella.  
Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.  
Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?

— ¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo aun discapacitado.  
Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesta, no estoy segura de que tu camioneta lo pueda conseguir.

—Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.  
Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

— ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?  
Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.  
Estúpida propietaria de un flamante Volvo.

—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

—De verdad, Quinn, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amiga mía.

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.  
Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Rach.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me dijo Rach y me encanto como sonaba en sus labios. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente. Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió  
levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de verdad—me previno—. Te veré en clase. Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos  
recorrido. —


	11. Sangre

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Berry—saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Sam hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Mike se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Sam parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. . Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Quinn y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación.

Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel. Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Mercedes. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Mercedes hablaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile, Kiitty y Tina ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.

Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Fabray . Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero ella se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Mercedes. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.

—Quinn Fabray te vuelve a mirar —Al parecer acertamos y juega en el msimo equipo de sus hermanas- dijo Mercedes; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta sola hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Quinn, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que la acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando la miré incrédula.

— ¿Se refiere a ti? —preguntó Mercedes con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.

—Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.

Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Quinn al llegar a su mesa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándola con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan hermosa. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Ella debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

—Esto es diferente.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

—Sobrevivirán.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.

—No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color verde avellana estaban serios.

— ¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser buena. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

—Me he vuelto a perder.

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

—No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.

—Cuento con ello.

—Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigas ahora?

—Amigas... —meditó dubitativa.

—O no —musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser una buena amiga para ti.

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

—Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.

—Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.

—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

Entrecerré los ojos y ella sonrió disculpándose.

—En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases— hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigas?

—Eso parece casi exacto.

Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:

—Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus teorias? —inquirió con desenvoltura.

—No demasiada —admití.

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué teorías barajas?

Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Batman y Spiderman. No había forma de admitir aquello.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

—Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.

—No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

—O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.

—Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?

Nos contemplamos la una a la otra sin sonreír. Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

—No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

—Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

—Excepto yo, por supuesto.

—Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraída.

—No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de ella—. ¿Y tú?

—No. No estoy hambrienta.

No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras.

—No es mucho —le aseguré. Ella esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.

Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.

—Me parece justo.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

—Gracias.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.

—Una.

—Cuéntame una teoría.

¡Ahí va!

—Esa, no.

—No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.

—Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.

—Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.

—Sí lo harás.

Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos verdes a través de sus largas pestañas.

—Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

—Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.

—Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.

Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era una hipnotizadora? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?

—Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?

—Eso no es muy imaginativo.

—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.

—Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.

— ¿Nada de arañas?

—No.

— ¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?

—Nada.

—Maldición —suspiré.

—Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.

—Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

—Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.

—Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

— ¿Por...?

— ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera la chica mala? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.

—Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.

— ¿Sí?

De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

— ¿Eres peligrosa?

Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.

—Pero no mala —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas mala.

—Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. La contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de ella.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es saludable desobedecer las reglas de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

—Bueno, yo sí voy.

Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón.

—En ese caso, te veré luego.

Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro.

* * *

Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Sam como Tina no dejaban de mirarme. Sam parecía resentido y Tina sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.

Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Sam y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas. —El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo — continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Sam, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Sam y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

—Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Sam hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes débil?

—Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber roto las reglas cuando tuve la ocasión.

—Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Rachel a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.

No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Sam se ofrecería voluntario.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.

—Sí —susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.

Sam parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Sam. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.

Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.

—Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé.

Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

—Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Sam, bastante nervioso.

— ¿Rachel? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.

¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar. Sam parecía tenso.

—Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.

—Rach—la voz de Quinn sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviada—. ¿Me oyes?

—No —gemí—. Vete.

Se rió por lo bajo.

—La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Sam a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.

—Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Quinn. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—.

Puedes volver a clase.

—No —protestó Sam—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo, y mira como esta, como se supone que podrias con ella, siquiera cargarla Fabray.- Defintivamente estaba tenso.

De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Quinn, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.

— ¡Bájame!

Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Sam, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.

Quinn lo ignoró.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.

El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.

— ¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.

No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.

—Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.

—Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Qunn.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Quinn me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de ella para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Quinn me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

—Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.

La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

—Siempre le ocurre a alguien.

Quinn se rió con disimulo.

—Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.

—Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera a Quinn.

—Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

—Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.

—Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Evans arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

—Ja, ja.

Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.

—Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

—Pobre Sam. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.

—Me aborrece por completo —dijo Quinn jovialmente.

—No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

—Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.

—Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.

—Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.

—Ahí viene otro —avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido.

Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.

—Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, Sam cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Quinn y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

—Oh, no —murmuró Quinn—. Vamonos fuera de aquí, Rachel.

Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.

—Confía en mí... Vamos.

Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Quinn me seguía.

—Por una vez me has hecho caso.

Estaba sorprendida.

—Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.

—La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.

—Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.

Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—No es nada.

Entonces, Sam cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Quinn a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Quinn me confirmó lo que esta me había dicho, que Sam la aborrecía.

Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.

—Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?

— ¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Quinn, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:

—Claro. Te dije que iría.

—Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Su mirada se posó en Quinn otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.

—Allí estaré —prometí.

—Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

—Hasta la vista —repliqué.

Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.

—Gimnasia —gemí.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Quinn se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha — murmuró.

Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.

Oí a Quinn hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

— ¿Señora Cope?

— ¿Sí?

No la había oído regresar a su mesa.

—Rachel tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría excusarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada.

Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

—Quinn—dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te excuse a ti?

—No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Rachel—me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?

De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

—Caminaré.

Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.

—Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.

—Sin duda.

Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

—De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que ella viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me la imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.

— ¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresiva.

—A La Push, al puerto.

Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

—En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de invitarte.

—No avasallemos más entre las dos al pobre Sam esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.

Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

—El blandengue de Sam... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre las dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el carro. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

— ¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendida.

Quinn me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.

—Me voy a casa.

— ¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?

— ¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.

—Se lo tendré que dejar a Santana después de la escuela.

Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche.

— ¡Déjame! —insistí.

Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.

— ¡Eres tan frustrante!—refunfuñé.

—Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.

Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:

—Entra, Rachel.

No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar mi carro antes de que ella me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.

—Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.

Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.

—Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.

No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.

— ¿Claro de luna?—pregunté sorprendida.

— ¿Conoces a Debussy? —ella también parecía estar sorprendida.

—No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.

—También es uno de mis favoritos.

Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Rachel, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Quinn contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a mi casa.

—Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.

—No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curiosa de nuevo.

—Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a una adolescente de instituto.

Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Leroy?

Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.

—Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Leroy hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza.

Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.

— ¿Lo apruebas?

— ¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Leroy es lo que ella quiere.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexiva.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?

De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.

—Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.

Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?

—Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

— ¿Crees que puedo asustar?

Enarcó una ceja. Al ver ese gesto me senti morir. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.

— ¿Te doy miedo ahora?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Quinn y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente—

—No.

La sonrisa reapareció.

—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—.

Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Te adoptaron los Fabray? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho.

—Sí.

Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?

—Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Judy llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

—Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

—Eres muy afortunada.

—Sé que lo soy.

— ¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

—A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Santana y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.

Yo no quería salir del coche.

—Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Berry vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.

Me sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos — suspiré.

Rompió a reír.

—Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

— ¿No te voy a ver mañana?

—No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

— ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?

Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.

—Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

—Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos perfectos.

— ¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?

Asentí desvalida.

—No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba.

Le miré fijamente.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Quinn aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.


	12. Jesse

_**ESTA**_** HISTORIA**_** ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, sólo consistía en reasumir mi vida

sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Mercedes parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Sam había mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Quinn. No obstante, Mercedes me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:

— ¿Qué quería ayer Quinn Fabray?

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad—. En realidad, no fue al grano.

—Parecías como enfadada —comentó a ver si me sonsacaba algo.

— ¿Sí? — mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.

—Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.

—Extraño en verdad —coincidí.

Parecía asombrada. Se alisó sus rizos oscuros con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar.

Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que ella no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Mercedes y Sam, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Rosalie, Brittany y Santana se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverla a ver.

En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. Sam volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado.

Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Kitty durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. Estaba justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Sam:

—No sé por qué Rachel—sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre— no se sienta con los Fabray de ahora en adelante.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.

—Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros —le replicó en susurros Sam, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva.

* * *

El sabado pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda.

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Evans se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Sam y el Sentra de Joe. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Mike estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban David y Azimio . Mercedes también estaba, flanqueada por Tina y Kitty. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes.

* * *

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Hiram, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Sam nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra.

Decidimos hacer una caminata, la cual no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme.

Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran. Tina y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven de los recién llegados, al que llamaban Jesse, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Mike pronunció nuestros nombres.

A los pocos minutos, Tina, que estaba sentada junto a mi, se fue con los paseantes y Jesse acudió andando espacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquélla había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.

—Tú eres Barbra Berry, ¿verdad?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.

—Rachel—dije con un suspiro.

—Me llamo Jesse St. James—me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.

—Oh—dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de Arthur. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

Era muy fácil conversar con él. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui la única que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Conoces a Rachel, Jesse? —preguntó Kitty desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.

—En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

— ¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

—Rachel—me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Joe que es una pena que ninguno de los Fabray haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Fabray? —preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Kitty. En realidad, tenía más de hombre que de niño y su voz era muy grave.

—Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.

—Los Fabray no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Kitty.

Había dicho que los Fabray no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. Jesse interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?

—Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo —hice una mueca y él sonrió con comprensión.

Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Fabray y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que el joven Jesse aún fuera inexperto con las chicas, por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.

— ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Quinn me miraba a través de los párpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Jesse se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.

—De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? —le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer una idiota cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer a las chicas en la televisión.

—Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulado.

— ¿De verdad? —mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa—. Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

—Soy alto para mi edad —explicó.

— ¿Subes mucho a Forks? —pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta. Me vi como una tonta y temí que, disgustado, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser una farsante, pero aún parecía adulado.

—No demasiado —admitió con gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado mi coche. .. y tenga el carné —añadió.

— ¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Kitty? Parecía un poco viejo para andar con nosotros —me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que le prefería a él.

—Es Puck, bueno, Noah, pero todos le decimos Puck, y tiene diecinueve años —me informó Jesse.

— ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? —pregunté con toda inocencia.

— ¿Los Fabray? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.

Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Puck.

— ¿Por qué no?

Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

—Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad.

Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque él me devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado.

Luego enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:

¿—Te gustan las historias de miedo?

—Me encantan —repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engatusarlo.

¿—Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

—En realidad, no —admití.

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

— ¿Los fríos? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

—Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animé.

—Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

—Sólo uno.

Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración.

Jesse prosiguió:

—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?

—Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

— ¿Y cómo encajan los Fabray en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

—No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los mismos.

Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:

—Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonrió sombríamente.

—Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

—Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantado.

—Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

—El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

—No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

—Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.

—En serio, no le digas nada a Hiram. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Fabray comenzó a trabajar allí.

—No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? —preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

—No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

—Genial.

Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Sam y a Mercedes caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.

—Ah, estás ahí, Rachel—gritó Sam aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Es ése tu novio? —preguntó Jesse, alertado por los celos de la voz de Sam.

Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.

—No, definitivamente no —susurré.

Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Jesse y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.

—Cuando tenga el carné... —comenzó.

—Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez —me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que lo había utilizado, pero Jesse me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de quien podía ser amiga con facilidad.

Sam llegó a nuestra altura, con Mercedes aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Jesse con la mirada y pareció satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.

—Jesse me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente

—. Ha sido muy interesante.

Sonreí a Jesse con afecto y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno —Sam hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

—De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verte —dijo Jesse, mofándose un poco de Sam.

—La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Hiram baje a ver a Arthur, yo también vendré —prometí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eso sería estupendo. —Y gracias —añadí de corazón.

Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Sam, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Tina y Joe, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Tina se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Kitty se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Joe, por lo que sólo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jesse St James estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.

— ¿Jesse? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.

— ¡Corre, Rachel, tienes que correr! —susurró aterrado.

— ¡Por aquí, Rachel! —reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque; era la de Sam, aunque no podía verlo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Jesse, desesperada por encontrar el sol.

Pero Jesse, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.

— ¡Jesse! —chillé.

Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos profundos y pelaje de color marrón rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.

— ¡Corre, Rachel! —volvió a gritar Sam a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta.

Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa. Y en ese momento Quinn apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos dorados, peligrosos. Alzó una mano y me hizo señas para que me acercara a ella. El lobo gruñó a mis pies.

Di un paso adelante, hacia Quinn. Entonces, ella sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

—Confía en mí —ronroneó.

Avancé un paso más.

El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre Quinn como vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

— ¡No! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.

La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómoda para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal. Sentía la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que me ladeé, solté la goma y la deshice rápidamente con los dedos.

Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.

No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.

Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mí misma, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mi neceser.

Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo parasecarme el pelo con el secador. Crucé las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla. No sabía si Hiram aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.

Me puse lentamente el chándal más cómodo que tenía y luego arreglé la cama, algo que no hacía jamás. Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio y encendí el viejo ordenador.

Odiaba utilizar Internet en Forks. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un

servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.

Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud.

Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de popups de anuncios y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanitas. Al final me fui a mi buscador favorito, cerré unos cuantos popups más, y tecleé una única palabra... **Vampiro**.

Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que ver cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, música undergroundy compañías de productos cosméticos góticos. Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.

**_"No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos._**

**_Reverendo Montague Summers"_**

**_"Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?_**

**_Rousseau"_**

El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo.

Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad.

En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el estrie hebreo y el upier polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.

Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el rumano varacolaci, unpoderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, el eslovaco nelapsi, una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el stregoni benefici.

Sobre este último había una única afirmación.

**_Stregoni benefici: vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos._**

Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jesse o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Jesse: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.

Exasperada, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Decidí que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por extensión, en la húmeda península de Olympic.

Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.

Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Hiram en dirección al bosque.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.

Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar, pero lo hice a regañadientes.

Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Jesse me había dicho sobre los Fabray.

Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del verde al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. No habia ido a clase el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de camping a la playa hasta que supo adonde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos la rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era la mala de la película, peligrosa...

¿Podían ser vampiros los Fabray? Todos ellos? Bueno, todos parecen estrellas de cine. Bueno, eran algo. Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría del superhéroe, Quinn Fabray no era... humana. Era algo más.

Así pues... tal vez. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?

¿Qué haría si Quinn fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.

Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarla tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio.

Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro. De hecho, sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Joe si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez.

Tanta, me dije a mí misma, que podría haber sido puro reflejo: ¿Cómo puede ser mala si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?, pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.

Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: La oscura Quinn del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Jesse, no de la propia Quinn. Aun así, cuando chillé de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!», sino a que ella resultara herida. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por ella.

Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en ella, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con ella de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite, preocupada porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda. Pero ésta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde.

Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre Macbeth que debía entregar el miércoles.

Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendida como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado.


	13. Salio el sol

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI G****_lee_**** Y/O ****_Twilight _****ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Fui una de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún picnic. Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre mi impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes del cuaderno.

Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.

— ¡Rachel! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Sam.

Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían shorts a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. Sam se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos shorts de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.

Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.

—No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene un color mas como chocolate —comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.

—Sólo al sol.

Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.

—Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?

—La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.

—Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.

No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí misma. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.

—Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?

—Esto... Creo que el miércoles.

— ¿El miércoles? —Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?

—Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

—Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

—Ah.

Me había pillado con la guardia abajo. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Sam sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?

—Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.

Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.

—Sam... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Quinn, preguntándome si también Sam pensaba lo mismo.

—Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir —le amenacé—, que eso heriría los sentimientos de Mercedes.

Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.

—Mercedes?

—De verdad, Sam, ¿estás ciego?

—Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso.

Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.

—Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Sam iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta.

* * *

Cuando vi a Mercedes en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Tina y Kitty iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indecisa. Sería agradable salir del pueblo con algunas amigas, pero Kitty estaría allí y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...

De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que hablar con Hiram.

No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de Español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. Estaba dolorosamente ávida de ver no sólo a Quinn sino a todos los Fabray, con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico.

¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba? Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Quinn para sentarse conmigo otra vez?

Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Fabray. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. Con menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo, esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno —la clase de Español nos había retrasado—, pero no había rastro de Quinn ni de su familia. El desconsuelo hizo mella en mí con una fuerza agobiante.

Anduve vacilante detrás de Mercedes, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo que la escuchaba. Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Sam a favor de otra al lado de Tina. Fui vagamente consciente de que Sam ofrecía amablemente la silla a Mercedes, y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta.

Tina me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de Macbeth, a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las espirales de la miseria. También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahora acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva oleada de desencanto.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.

Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Mercedes y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Hiram, Mercedes me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes.

Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Sam la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.

Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los mails atrasados de mi madre, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad.

Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. El más gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Jane Austen. Lo seleccioné y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.

Ya fuera, en. el pequeño patio cuadrado de Hiram , doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran Orgullo y prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé Sentido y sensibilidad, sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres que la protagonista de la historia se llamaba Quinn. Enfadada, me puse a leer Mansfield Park, pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Emmett , y era casi lo mismo.

¿No había a finales del siglo XVIII más nombres? Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe y me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo posible y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelo detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.

Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Hiram al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.

— ¿Hiram? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.

Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para echar algo de gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar.

Hiram estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.

—Lo siento, papá, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormida ahí fuera —dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

—No te preocupes —contestó—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.

Vi la televisión con Hiram después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí bien por complacerle.

—Papá —dije durante los anuncios—, Mercedes y Tina van a ir a mirar vestidos para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Angeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿Te importa que las acompañe?

—Mercedes Jones? —preguntó.

—Y Tina Cohen-Chang.

Suspiré mientras le daba todos los detalles.

—Pero tú no vas a asistir al baile, ¿no? —comentó. No lo entendía.

—No, papá, pero las voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos —no tendría que explicarle esto a una mujer—. Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —pareció comprender que aquellos temas de chicas se le escapaban—. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?

—Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿vale?

—Rachel, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras —me recordó.

—Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido —dije entre dientes para luego añadir conmayor claridad—: Te voy a dejar algo de comida fría en el frigorífico para que te prepare un par de sandwiches, ¿de acuerdo? En la parte de arriba.

Me dedicó una divertida mirada de tolerancia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno.

Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, o el Jeep rojo, que, claramente, no estaban allí.

Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.

Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.

El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Kitty otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Tina ni a Mercedes el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Quinn ya no estuviera interesada en nuestro plan.

Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.

Mercedes me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Hiram en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Mercedes . A continuación fuimos a casa de Tina, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo. —


	14. Port Angeles

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI G****_lee_**** Y/O ****_Twilight _****ME PERTENECEN.**

Mercedes conducía aún más deprisa que Hiram , por lo que estuvimos en Port Angeles a eso de las cuatro.

Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Mercedes y Tina parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Phoenix.

— ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? —me preguntó Cedes dubitativa mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.

—De verdad —intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile—. Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Phoenix.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres gay?—quiso saber Mercedes.

—Nadie me lo pidió y la verdad no se si soy gay, pero creo que alguien se enamora sin importar sexos —respondí con franqueza.

Parecía escéptica.

—Aquí te lo han pedido —me recordó—, y te has negado. Tal vez seas gay.

En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.

—Bueno, excepto por Joe —me corrigió Tina con voz suave.

— ¿Perdón? —me quedé boquiabierta—. ¿Qué dices?

—Joe le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción

—me informó Mercedes con suspicacia.

— ¿Que dice el qué?

Parecía que me estaba ahogando.

—Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Tina a Mercedes.

Permanecí callada, aún en estado de shock, que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación. Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora teníamos trabajo por delante.

—Por eso no le caes bien a Kitty—comentó entre risitas Mercedes mientras toqueteábamos la ropa.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

Al fin compraron vestidos, lo cual llevo a comprar zapatos, lo cual llevo a comprar accesorios, y para la noche yo ya no tenia animos de comprar nada para mi.

— ¿Tina? —comencé titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba alborozada de tener una cita con un chico lo bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones. Mercedes se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y estábamos las dos solas.

Extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del zapato.

Me acobardé y dije:

—Me gustan.

—Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque sólo van a hacer juego con este vestido —musitó.

—Venga, adelante. Están en venta —la animé.

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de una caja que contenía unos zapatos de color blanco y aspecto más práctico. Lo intenté otra vez.

—Esto... Tina... —la aludida alzó los ojos con curiosidad.

— ¿Es normal que los Fabray falten mucho a clase?

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los zapatos. Fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente.

—Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso el doctor —me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los zapatos—. Les encanta vivir al aire libre.

—Vaya.

Cedes y Tina fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería, me decidi. Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme, pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Mercedes.

* * *

No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Caminaba sin saber adonde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en él con todas mis fuerzas y, por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alcé los ojos y vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. Estúpida Vampiro y voluble, pensé.

Al cruzar otra calle comencé a darme cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no debían de tener muchos más años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros. Salí pitando lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.

— ¡Eh, ahí! —dijo uno al pasar.

Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más por los alrededores.

Alcé la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias.

Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.

— ¡Pero bueno! —murmuré de forma instintiva.

Entonces desvié la vista y caminé más rápido hacia la esquina. Les podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de mí.

— ¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a mis espaldas.

Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo me recorrió la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada alrededor del pecho, como se suponía que tenía que llevarlo para evitar que me lo quitaran de un tirón. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca había llegado a desempaquetar. No llevaba mucho dinero encima, sólo veintitantos dólares, pero pensé en arrojar «accidentalmente» el bolso y alejarme andando. Mas una vocecita asustada en el fondo de mi mente me previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones.

Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca. Respira, tuve que recordarme. No sabes si te están siguiendo.

Llegué a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada me mostró un callejón sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsión, ya me había dado media vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un bólido el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina, donde había una señal de stop.

Me concentré en los débiles pasos que me seguían mientras decidía si echar a correr o no. Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, me podían alcanzar si corrían. Estaba segura de que tropezaría y me caería de ir más deprisa.

Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgué a echar una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de mí, pero ambos me miraban fijamente.

El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina se me antojó una eternidad. Mantuve un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco más con cada paso que daba.

Quizás hubieran comprendido que me habían asustado y lo lamentaban. Vi cruzar la intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar, y suspiré aliviada. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habría más personas a mí alrededor. En un momento doblé la esquina con un suspiro de agradecimiento.

Y me deslicé hasta el stop.

A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. Súbitamente comprendí que no me habían estado siguiendo.

Me habían estado conduciendo como al ganado. Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareció mucho tiempo. Di media vuelta y me lancé como una flecha hacia el otro lado dé la acera. Tuve la funesta premonición de que era un intento estéril. Las pisadas que me seguían se oían más fuertes.

— ¡Ahí está!

La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo—. Apenas nos hemos desviado.

Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para proferir un grito, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podría generar. Con un rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una mano, lista para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias.

El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.

—Apártese de mí —le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.

—No seas así, ricura —gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.

Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo e intenté recordar, a pesar del pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habló de nuevo para recordarme que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro. « ¡Cállate!», le ordené a la voz antes de que el pánico me incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.

Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.


	15. Lucy?

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

La obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de stop sin detenerse. Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Quinn a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

—No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras ella miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Rachel? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

— ¿Sí?

Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca.

—Distráeme, por favor —ordenó.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

Suspiró con acritud.

—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Joe Hart.

Quinn siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Kitty se apacigüe si Joe me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... —proseguí.

—Estaba enterada —sonó algo más sosegada.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso —musité, refinando mi plan.

Quinn suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—En realidad, no.

Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Rachel.

También ella susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuo —: Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

—Ah.

La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentadas en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

—Mercedes y Tina se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero ella lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de La Bella Italia. Mercedes y Tina acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza.

Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a cenar.

Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.

—Detén a Mercedes y Tina antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz. Sobretodo por que de alguna manera, aunque fuera una chica, realmente creí que ellos saldrían perdiendo.

— ¡Cedes, Tina! —les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Mercedes con suspicacia.

—Me perdí —admití con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Quinn.

La señalé con un gesto.

— ¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras? —preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible sin dejar el tono del siglo pasado. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que ella nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas.

—Eh, sí, claro —musitó Mercedes.

—De hecho —confesó Tina—, Rachel, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona.

—No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo hambre.

—Creo que deberías comer algo —intervino Quinn en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a Mercedes con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿Os importa que lleve a Rachel a casa esta noche? Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena.

—Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...

Cedes se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetua salvadora. Había tantas preguntas con las que no le podía bombardear mientras no estuviéramos solas...

—De acuerdo —Tina fue más rápida que Mercedes—. Os vemos mañana, Rachel, Quinn, un gusto...

Tomó la mano de Mercedes y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Mercedes se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Quinn.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Compláceme.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestro anfitrion mientras evaluaba a Quinn. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era realmente bien parecido.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Quinn con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.

Vi cómo los ojos del tipo se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Quinn y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Quinn me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.

—Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa al anfitrion, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrado.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.

Pareció confusa.

—Oh, venga —le dije un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— ¿Los deslumbro?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

—Con frecuencia —admití.

Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. El anfitrion había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

—Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a ella. Quinn me miró.

—Voy a tomar una CocaCola.

Pareció una pregunta.

—Dos —dijo ella.

—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero ella no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —contesté, sorprendida por la intensidad.

— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? y

— ¿Debería?

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

—Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

—Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondí después de tomar aliento—.

Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

—Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Quinn.

— ¿Rachel? —inquirió ella.

Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.

—Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.

— ¿Y usted?

Se volvió hacia Quinn con una sonrisa.

—Nada para mí —contestó.

No, por supuesto que no.

—Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero ella no la miraba y la camarera se marchó descontenta.

—Bebe —me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Quinn empujó su vaso hacia mí.

—Gracias —murmuré, aún sedienta.

El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Es sólo la Coca—Cola —le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.

— ¿No tienes una cazadora? —me reprochó.

—Sí —miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta—. Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Mercedes.

Quinn se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Me concentré para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cuero debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello V que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando su pecho.

Me entregó su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me la comía con los ojos.

—Gracias —dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora. La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirité otra vez. Tenía un olor asombroso. La olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

—Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó mientras me miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.

Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.

—No voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad —protesté.

—Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertada. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono verde que tiene el cesped recien cortado.

—Me siento segura contigo —confesé, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad.

Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente. Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarla.

—Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comenté, intentando distraerla de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombría. Atónita, me miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos verdes e intensos. Entonces, me lo veo venir —continué—. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

— ¿Más teorías?

—Aja.

Mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.

—Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los comics?

La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.

—Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un comic, pero tampoco me la he inventado— confesé.

— ¿Y? —me incitó a seguir, pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.

Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca, ya que ambas nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente se volvió hacia Quinn para preguntarle:

— ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.

—No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.

Ella señaló los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.

—Claro.

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.

— ¿Qué decías?

—Te lo diré en el coche. Si... —hice una pausa.

— ¿Hay condiciones?

Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

La camarera regresó con dos vasos de CocaCola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.

—Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.

Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.

— ¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

—Siguiente pregunta.

—Pero ésa es la más fácil —objeté.

—La siguiente —repitió.

Frustrada, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

—En tal caso, de acuerdo —le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

—Sólo una excepción —me corrigió—, hipotéticamente.

—De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción.

Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupada.

— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?

— ¿Hipotéticamente?

—Bueno, si... ese alguien...

—Supongamos que se llama Lucy—sugerí.

Esbozó una sonrisa seca. Parecia divertirse por algo.

—En ese caso, Lucy. Si Lucy hubiera estado atenta, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.

—Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético —le recordé con frialdad.

Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.

—Sí, cierto —aceptó—. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane?

¿—Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia ella.

Pareció titubear, dividida por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —murmuré.

Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Quinn las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.

—No sé si tengo otra alternativa —su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.

—Creí que siempre tenías razón.

—Así era —sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará.

— ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?

—Sin ninguna duda.

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando ella retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.

—Gracias —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizó.

—No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.

—Te seguí a Port Angeles —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? —especulé para distraerme.

—Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó con dureza. La miré sorprendida, pero ella miraba al suelo—. La primera fue cuando te conocí.

Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos verdes aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Quinn.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy seria.

—Sí —respondí con serenidad.

—Y aun así estás aquí sentada —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti —me callé y luego le incité—. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.

—Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso.

Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.

—Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes —me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada. Me obligué a tragar, pinché otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca.

—Vigilaba a Mercedes sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Mercedes. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansiosa...

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.

—Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces? —susurré. Quinn seguía mirando al vacío por encima de mi cabeza.

—Oí lo que pensaban —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.

De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.

—Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz —. Te podía haber dejado ir con Mercedes y Tina, pero temía —admitió con un hilo de voz— que, si me dejabas sola, iría a por ellos.

Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Ella seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada.

Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy para salir de aquí —precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntas. No estaba preparada para despedirme de ella.

La camarera apareció como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó a Quinn.

—Dispuestas para pagar la cuenta, gracias.

Su voz era contenida pero más ronca, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra conversación. Aquello pareció acallarla. Quinn alzó la vista, aguardando.

—Claro —tartamudeó—. Aquí la tiene.

La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entregó.

Quinn ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.

—Quédese con el cambio.

Sonrió, se puso de pie y le imité con torpeza. Ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante.

—Que tengan una buena noche.

Quinn no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimí una sonrisa.

Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme. Recordé algo que Mercedes había dicho de su relación con Sam, y cómo casi habían avanzado hasta la fase del primer beso. Suspiré. Quinn me oyó, y me miró con curiosidad. Yo clavé la mirada en la acera, muy agradecida de que pareciera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Quinn no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.

Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.

Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

—Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti.

* * *

**_Hola, siento la nota, pero me han dicho que me he referido a Quinn como "El" quisiera que me dijeran en que punto lo hago. Ya que una amiga me hace el favor de revisar los capitulos 2 veces y nunca me lo ha dicho. Y para aclarar que cuando dice algo como "_**_Le mire__" **se refiere a una persona, no a un chico o chica. De verdad me gustaria que me dijeran para poder aclarar los capitulos. Aprovechando, Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Littlelealamb que se toma la molestia de comentar en cada capitulo, de que siga con la saga depende de ustedes. De verdad muchisimas gracias chicas. Besos a todas**_


	16. Hasta Mañana

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

— ¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.

Suspiró.

—Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo.

—Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.

Desvió la vista a propósito.

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuñé.

Casi sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura. No podía admitir que ésa fuera una respuesta aceptable, pero la clasifiqué cuidadosamente para estudiarla más adelante. Intenté retomar el hilo de la conversación. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarle terminar ahí, no ahora que al fin me estaba explicando cosas.

—Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar tiempo.

Me miró con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

Me sentí estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.

—Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer normal—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras

Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.

— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertida.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo empezar?

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —me recordó con dulzura.

Aparté la vista del rostro de Quinn por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

— ¡Dios santo! —grité—. ¡Ve más despacio!

— ¿Qué pasa? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.

— ¡Vas a ciento sesenta! —seguí chillando.

Di una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa velocidad.

—Tranquilízate, Rach.

Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.

— ¿Pretendes que nos matemos? —quise saber.

—No vamos a chocar.

Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?

—Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y me sonrió torciendo la boca.

— ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!

—Nunca he tenido un accidente, Rachel, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa — sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.

—Muy chistosa —estaba que echaba chispas—. Hiram es policía, ¿recuerdas?

He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie.

—Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú no —suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

— ¿Satisfecha?

—Casi.

—Odio conducir despacio —musitó.

— ¿A esto le llamas despacio?

—Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu última teoría.

Me mordí el labio. Me miró con ojos inesperadamente dorados—No me voy a reír —prometió.

—Temo más que te enfades conmigo.

— ¿Tan mala es?

—Bastante, sí.

Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la expresión.

—Adelante —me animó con voz tranquila.

—No sé cómo empezar —admití.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.

—No.

— ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —me sondeó.

—No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundida—. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Jesse St James —proseguí—. Su padre e Hiram han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.

Aún parecía perpleja.

—Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute —la examiné con atención.

Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior—. Fuimos a dar un paseo...

—evité explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia—, y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilé—. Me contó una...

—Continúa.

—... sobre vampiros.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.

— ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?

Seguía tranquila.

—No. Jesse mencionó a tu familia.

Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, me alarmé, preocupada por proteger a Jesse.

—Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida —añadí rápidamente—. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —mi comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar—: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Kitty dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jesse a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara —admití con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Cómo le engañaste?

—Intenté coquetear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la incredulidad llenó mi voz cuando lo evoqué.

—Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—. Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Jesse St James!

Me puse colorada como un tomate y contemplé la noche a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.

—Busqué en Internet.

— ¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante.

—No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —me detuve.

— ¿Qué?

—Decidí que no importaba —susurré.

— ¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La máscara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo temía.

—No —dije suavemente—. No me importa lo que seas.

— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —su voz reflejó una nota severa y burlona

— ¿Que no sea humana?

—No.

Se calló y volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.

—Te has enfadado —suspiré—. No debería haberte dicho nada.

—No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.

—Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —le desafié.

—No me refiero a eso. «No importaba» —me citó, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesté con un respingo.

— ¿Importa?

Respiré hondo.

—En realidad, no —hice una pausa—. Siento curiosidad.

Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resignó.

— ¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?

Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera.

—Bastante —admitió, al fin.

—De acuerdo.

Sonreí, complacida de que al fin fuera sincera conmigo. Sus vigilantes ojos me miraban con más frecuencia que antes, cuando le preocupaba que entrara en estado de Shock. Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y ella frunció el ceño.

—No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?

En cualquier caso, se rió.

—Un mito.

— ¿No te quema el sol?

—Un mito.

— ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

—Un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz

—. No puedo dormir.

Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.

— ¿Nada?

—Jamás —contestó con voz apenas audible.

Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándola hasta que ella apartó la vista.

—Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos.

Parpadeé, todavía confusa.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ah —musité—, ésa.

—Sí, ésa —remarcó con voz átona—. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

Retrocedí.

—Bueno, Jesse me dijo algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué dijo Jesse? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era peligrosa porque sólo dabais caza a animales.

— ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?

Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.

—No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.

—Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas? —pregunté,

intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

—La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.

Lo acepté como una confirmación.

—Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —me advirtió—. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros.

—No comprendo.

—Intentamos... —explicó lentamente—, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

— ¿Esto es un error?

Oí la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si ella también lo había advertido.

—Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.

A continuación, ambas permanecimos en silencio. Observé cómo giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con ella de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotras. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.

—Cuéntame más —pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.

Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltada por el cambio que se había operado en mi voz.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Dime por qué cazáis animales en lugar de personas —sugerí con voz aún alterada por la desesperación. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.

—No quiero ser un monstruo —explicó en voz muy baja.

—Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

Hizo una pausa.

—No puedo estar segura, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz sonaba a presagio—. Unas veces es más difícil que otras.

— ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?

Suspiró.

—Pero ahora no tienes hambre —aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?

No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.

—Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? —quise saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.

—Sí —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no

—. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

— ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?

—El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansiosa —su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremecí hasta la médula—. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraída todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo—. Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tus manos —me recordó.

Observé las palmas de mis manos y unas rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos en la playa.

A Quinn no se le escapaba nada.

—Me caí —reconocí con un suspiro.

—Eso es lo que pensé —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios.

Me sonrió compungida.

— ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

—No, volvimos el domingo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?

Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, al pensar el gran chasco que me había llevado a causa de su ausencia.

—Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Alguna vez te lo mostraré —me prometió.

Pensé en ello durante un momento.

—Me podías haber llamado —decidí.

Se quedó confusa.

—Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.

—Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —me impelió con voz arrulladora.

—Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.

Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieta y alzó la vista con aprensión.

Observé su expresión apenada.

—Ay —gimió en voz baja—, eso no está bien.

No comprendí esa respuesta. ¿Qué he dicho?

— ¿No lo ves, Rachel? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí—. No quiero oír que te sientas así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Rachel, soy peligrosa. Grábatelo, por favor.

—No.

Me esforcé por no parecer una niña berrinchuda.

—Hablo en serio —gruñó.

—También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.

—Jamás digas eso —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.

Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplé la carretera. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa.

— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.

Me limité á negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.

— ¿Estás llorando?

No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.

—No —negué, pero mi voz se quebró.

La vi extender hacia mí la mano con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.

Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.

—Dime una cosa —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y la oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

— ¿Sí?

—Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.

—Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. autodefensa.

Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.

— ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso le perturbó—. ¿No pensaste en correr?

—Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admití.

— ¿Y en chillar?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida.

Suspiré. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —quise saber.

—Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo —me sonrió—. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa pequeña promesa me causara tal excitación y me impidiera articular palabra.

Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Hiram. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sueño. Detuvo el vehículo, pero no me moví.

— ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?

—Lo prometo.

Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la cabeza. Me quité la cazadora después de olería por última vez.

—Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana —me recordó.

Se la devolví.

—No quiero tener que explicárselo a Hiram.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Con la mano en la manivela, vacilé mientras intentaba prolongar el momento.

— ¿Rachel? —dijo en tono diferente, seria y dubitativa.

— ¿Sí? —me volví hacia ella con demasiada avidez.

— ¿Vas a prometerme algo?

—Sí —respondí, y al momento me arrepentí de mi incondicional aceptación.

¿Qué ocurría si me pedía que me alejara de ella? No podía mantener esa promesa.

—No vayas sola al bosque.

La miré fijamente, totalmente confusa.

— ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.

—No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.

Me estremecí levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviada.

Al menos, ésta era una promesa fácil de cumplir.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Nos vemos mañana —suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.

— ¿Rach?

Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Que duermas bien —dijo.

Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba de la cazadora, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrada. Quinn se alejó.

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.

Aguardó hasta que llegué a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.

Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré.

Salude a Hiram, llame a Mercedes para que llevara mi cazadora al dia siguiente, tome una ducha, y ya recostada en mi cama, llegue a una conclusion. Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas.

Primera, Quinn era un vampiro.

Segunda, una parte de ella, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre.

Y tercera... estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Quinn Fabray.


	17. Estoy Desatada

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo fue rutina. Vivir con Hiram no era lo mas emocionante de la vida.

Salí de de casa y la neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un coche, un coche plateado. Mi corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad. A la mañana siguiente resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de mi invención, como el olor de Quinn. Estaba segura de que algo así jamás hubiera sido producto de mis propios sueños.

No vi de dónde había llegado, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta para mí.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? —preguntó, divertida por mi expresión, sorprendiéndome aún desprevenida.

Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de ella lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.

—Sí, gracias —acepté e intenté hablar con voz tranquila.

Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que su cazadora color canela colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.

—He traído la cazadora para ti. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.

Hablaba con cautela. Me di cuenta de que ella misma no llevaba cazadora, sólo una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adhería a su pecho, y ahora me fije en sus brazos, definitivamente Quinn Fabray hacia algún tipo de ejercicio. El que apartara la mirada de aquel cuerpo fue un colosal tributo a su rostro.

—No soy tan delicada —dije, pero me puse la cazadora sobre el vientre e introduje los brazos en las mangas, demasiado largas, con la curiosidad de comprobar si el aroma podía ser tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era mejor.

— ¿Ah, no? —me contradijo en voz tan baja que no estuve segura de si quería que la oyera.

El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Me sentía cohibida. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche pasada todas las defensas estaban bajas... casi todas. No sabía si seguíamos siendo tan abiertas hoy. Me mordí la lengua y esperé a que hablara ella.

Se volvió y me sonrió burlóna.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?

— ¿Te molestan mis preguntas? —pregunté, aliviada.

—No tanto como tus reacciones.

Parecía bromear, pero no estaba segura. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Reaccioné mal?

—No. Ese es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad.

—Siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.

—Lo censuras —me acusó.

—No demasiado.

—Lo suficiente para volverme loca.

—No quieres oírlo —mascullé casi en un susurro.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El dolor de mi voz era muy débil. Sólo podía esperar que ella no lo hubiera notado.

No me respondió, por lo que me pregunté si le había hecho enfadar. Su rostro era inescrutable mientras entrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se me ocurrió algo.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —pregunté, muy contenta de estar a solas con ella, pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno.

—Han ido en el coche de Rosalie y en el de Santana —se encogió de hombros mientras aparcaba junto al reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada y al Jeep del mismo color—. Ostentoso, ¿verdad?

—Eh... ¡Caramba! —musité—. Si ella tiene esto, ¿por qué viene contigo?

—Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Ya con que San traiga el Jeep es demasiado. Intentamos no desentonar.

—No tenéis éxito. —Me reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos del coche. Ya no llegábamos tarde; su alocada conducción me había traído a la escuela con tiempo de sobra—. Entonces, ¿por qué ha conducido Rosalie hoy si es más ostentoso?

— ¿No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas. Estoy desatada.

Me encantaba la Quinn Fabray risueña. Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender la mano y tocarla, pero temía que no fuera de su agrado.

— ¿Por qué todos vosotros tenéis coches como ésos si queréis pasar desapercibidos? —me pregunté en voz alta.

—Un lujo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa—. A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.

—Me cuadra —musité.

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Mercedes estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi cazadora.

—Eh, Mercedes—dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos—. Gracias por acordarte.

Me la entregó sin decir nada.

—Buenos días, Mercedes—la saludó amablemente Quinn. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.

—Eh... Hola —posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos—. Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

—Sí, allí nos vemos.

Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Quinn.

— ¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! —susurré.

—No puedo —dijo, sobresaltada. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Quinn —, pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase.

Gemí mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por la mía. La dobló sobre su brazo.

—Bueno, ¿qué le vas a decir?

—Una ayudita —supliqué—, ¿qué quiere saber?

Quinn negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

—Eso no es correcto.

—No, lo que no es correcto es que no compartas lo que sabes.

Lo estuvo reflexionando mientras andábamos. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la primera clase.

—Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, si acaso eres gay, si acaso yo... Tambien juego para el equipo de mis hermanas y también qué sientes por mi —dijo al final.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué debo decirle?

Intenté mantener la expresión más inocente. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.

—Humm —hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocó en su lugar. Mi corazón resopló de hiperactividad—. Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación.

—No me importa —dije con un hilo de voz.

—En cuanto a la ultima pregunta... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la respuesta.

Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Te veré en el almuerzo —gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.

Colorada e irritada, me apresuré a entrar en clase. ¡Menuda tramposa! Ahora estaba incluso más preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Mercedes. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la mochila contra el suelo con fastidio.

* * *

—Buenos días, Rachel—me saludó Sam desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro.

-¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?

—Fue... —no había una forma sincera de resumirlo—. Estuvo genial —concluí sin convicción—. Mercedes consiguió un vestido estupendo.

— ¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien —le confirmé.

— ¿Seguro? —dijo con avidez.

—Segurísimo.

Entonces, el señor Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Mercedes. Me iba costar muchísimo si Quinn estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Mercedes. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don cuando no servía para salvarme la vida!

La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo.

* * *

Quinn estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Mercedes se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a mí misma de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —me ordenó antes de que me sentara.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —intenté salirme por la tangente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

—Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.

Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.

— ¿—Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?

—Conduce como una loca —esperaba que oyera eso—. Fue aterrador.

— ¿Fue como una cita? ¿—Le habías dicho que os reunierais allí?

No había pensado en eso.

—No... Me sorprendió mucho verle.

Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.

—Pero ella te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... —me sondeó.

—Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no tenía la cazadora —le expliqué.

—Así que... ¿vais a salir otra vez?

—Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?

—Sí —asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, sí.

—V—a—y—a —magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas—. Quinn Fabray. Entonces le gustan las chicas. Oh por dios! A ti te gustan las chicas!

—Lo sé —admití. «Vaya» ni siquiera se acercaba.- Y a mi, se podria decir que si...

— ¡Aguarda! —alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico—. ¿Te ha besado?

—No —farfullé—. No es de esas.

Pareció decepcionada, y estoy segura de que yo también.

— ¿Crees que el sábado...? —alzó las cejas.

—Lo dudo, de verdad.

Oculté muy mal el descontento de mi voz.

— ¿Sobre qué hablasteis? —me susurró, presionándome en busca de más información. La clase había comenzado, pero el señor Varner no prestaba demasiada atención y no éramos las únicas que seguíamos hablando.

—No sé, Cedes, de un montón de cosas —le respondí en susurros—. Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.

Muy, muy poco, creo que ella lo mencionó de pasada.

—Por favor, Rachel—imploró—. Dame algunos detalles. Es Quinn Fabray! Es como la realeza de esta escuela, y del pueblo.

—Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando con ella. Fue una pasada, pero ella no le prestó ninguna atención.

A ver qué puede hacer Fabray con eso.

—Eso es buena señal —asintió—. ¿Era guapa?

—Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.

—Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.

—Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber —suspirando, añadí en beneficio de Quinn—. Es siempre tan reservada...

—No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con ella—musitó.

— ¿Por qué?

Me sorprendí, pero ella no comprendió mi reacción.

—Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle. Su belleza resulta desconcertante.

Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando Fabray empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.

—Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de ella—admití.

—Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente hermosa como te digo, y mira que yo no soy GayTeam.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.

—Ella es mucho más que eso.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Como qué?

Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se enterara.

—No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble detrás del rostro.

— ¿Es eso posible?—dijo entre risitas.

La ignoré, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención al señor Varner.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

No se iba a dar por vencida.

—Sí —respondí de forma cortante.

—Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad —me apremió.

—Sí —dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.

Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Mercedes. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.

— ¿Cuánto te gusta?

—Demasiado —le repliqué en un susurro—, más de lo que yo le gusto a ella, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.

Solté un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, el señor Varner le hizo a Mercedes una pregunta.

No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto sonó el timbre inicié una maniobra de evasión.

—En Lengua, Sam me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes —le dije.

— ¡Estás jugando! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, desviada por completo su atención del asunto.

— ¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!

Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones faciales de Sam. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversación.

Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresión animada, debió de suponer un indicio claro para Mercedes, que comentó:

—Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no.

No estaba segura de que no fuera a desaparecer inoportunamente otra vez. Pero Quinn me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Español, apoyada contra la pared; se parecía a una diosa más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Mercedes nos dirigió una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.

—Te veo luego, Rachel—se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones.

Tal vez debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono.


	18. Curiosidad

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

—Hola —dijo Quinn con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que había estado escuchando.

—Hola.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y ella no habló —a la espera del momento adecuado, presumí—, por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio.

* * *

El entrar con Quinn en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció mucho a mi primer día: todos me miraban.

Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. Me parecía que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro.

Inquieta, jugueteé con la cremallera de la cazadora.

Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.

— ¿Qué haces? —objeté—. ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí?

Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.

—La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.

Enarqué una ceja.

Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. En el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, un grupo de chicos del último curso nos miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos una frente a otra. Quinn parecía ajena a este hecho.

—Toma lo que quieras —dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia mí.

—Siento curiosidad —comenté mientras elegía una manzana y la hacía girar entre las manos—, ¿qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?

—Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.

Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó fijamente, atrapando mi mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de pizza de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente y se la tragaba. La miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con condescendencia.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta —admití—. No fue tan malo.

Se echó a reír.

—Supongo que no me sorprende.

Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención.

—Mercedes está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará para ti.

Empujó hacia mí el resto de la pizza. La mención de Mercedes devolvió a su semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejé la manzana y mordí la pizza, apartando la vista, ya que sabía que Quinn estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¿De modo que la camarera era guapa? —preguntó de forma casual.

— ¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?

—No. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. —Pobre chica.

Ahora podía permitirme ser generosa.

—Algo de lo que le has dicho a Mercedes..., bueno..., me molesta.

Se negó a que le distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.

—No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los cotillas —le recordé.

—Te previne de que estaría a la escucha.

—Y yo de que tú no querrías saber todo lo que pienso.

—Lo hiciste —concedió, todavía con voz ronca—, aunque no tienes razón exactamente. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Esa es una distinción importante.

—Pero, en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

En ese momento, nos inclinábamos la una hacia la otra sobre la mesa. Su barbilla descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; me incliné hacia delante apoyada en el hueco de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estábamos en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en nosotras. Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja privada, pequeña y tensa.

— ¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos verdes.

Intenté acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuré.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿El qué?

—Aturdirme —confesé. Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarla.

—Ah —frunció el ceño.

—No es culpa tuya —suspiré—. No lo puedes evitar.

— ¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?

—Si.

— ¿Sí me vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad?

Se irritó de nuevo.

—Sí, lo pienso de verdad.

Fijé los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso veteado. El silencio se prolongó.

Con obstinación, me negué a ser la primera en romperlo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra la tentación de atisbar su expresión.

—Te equivocas —dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y vi que sus ojos eran amables.

—Eso no lo puedes saber —discrepé en un cuchicheo. Negué con la cabeza en señal de duda; aunque mi corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras, pero no las quise creer con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Le devolví la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad, a pesar de su rostro, para hallar alguna forma de explicarme. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vi impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrada por mi silencio.

Quité la mano de mi cuello y alcé un dedo.

—Déjame pensar —insistí.

Su expresión se suavizó, ahora satisfecha de que estuviera pensando una respuesta. Dejé caer la mano en la mesa y moví la mano izquierda para juntar ambas.

Las contemplé mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final hablé:

—Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... —vacilé—. No estoy segura, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa.

No supe resumir mejor la sensación de angustia que a veces me provocaban sus palabras.

—Muy perceptiva —susurró. Y mi angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó mis temores—, aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas —comenzó a explicar, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres con «lo obvio»?

—Bueno, mírame —dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo—.

Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser una inútil de puro torpe. Y mírate a ti.

La señalé con un gesto de la mano, a ella y su asombrosa perfección. La frente de Quinn se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.

—Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—, pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.

—No me lo creo... —murmuré para mí y parpadeé, atónita.

—Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.

Mi vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Le recordé mi argumento original rápidamente:

—Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós —puntualicé.

— ¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea—, sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo.

La miré fijamente.

— ¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo?

—Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección.

Su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambió las facciones.

—Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.

—Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordé, agradecida por abordar un tema más liviano.

No quería que hablara más de despedidas. Si tenía que hacerlo, me suponía capaz de ponerme en peligro a propósito para retenerla cerca de mí. Desterré ese pensamiento antes de que sus rápidos ojos lo leyeran en mi cara. Esa idea me metería en un buen lío.

—Aún —agregó.

—Aún —admití. Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quería que estuviera a la espera de desastres.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.

—Dispara.

— ¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?

Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado por el asunto de Joe, ya sabes —le previne—. Es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de gala.

—Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara —se rió entre dientes. Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me preguntó—: Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?

—Probablemente, no —admití—, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.

Se quedó extrañada.

— ¿Por qué?

Moví la cabeza con tristeza.

—Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tú lo entenderías.

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?

—Obviamente.

—Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy segura—. Todo depende de quién te lleve al baile —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cortó—. Pero aún no me has contestado... ¿Estás decidida a ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?

En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé de nada más.

—Estoy abierta a sugerencias —concedí—, pero he de pedirte un favor.

Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Puedo conducir?

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a Hiram que me iba a Seattle, me preguntó concretamente si viajaba sola, como así era en ese momento. Probablemente, no le mentiría si me lo volviera a preguntar, pero dudo que lo haga de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa sólo sacaría el tema a colación de forma innecesaria. Y además, porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria

—. ¿No le quieres decir a tu padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo?

En su pregunta había un trasfondo que no comprendí.

—Con Hiram, menos es siempre más —en eso me mostré firme—. De todos modos, ¿adonde vamos a ir?

—Va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres.

Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.

— ¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol? —pregunté, entusiasmada por la idea de desentrañar otra de las incógnitas.

—Sí —sonrió y se tomó un tiempo—. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle tú sola. Me estremezco al pensar con qué problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño.

Me ofendí.

—Sólo en población, Phoenix es tres veces mayor que Seattle. En tamaño físico...

—Pero al parecer —me interrumpió— en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora, por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.

Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción. No conseguí debatir ni con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto discutible.

—No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda.

—Lo sé —suspiró con gesto inquietante—. Pero se lo deberías contar a Hiram.

— ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?

Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.

—Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta.

Tragué saliva, pero, después de pensármelo un momento, estuve segura:

—Creo que me arriesgaré.

Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.

—Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa —sugerí.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, todavía sorprendida.

Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos podía oír. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, observé los ojos de la hermana de Quinn, Britanny, que me miraba fijamente, mientras que el resto la miraba a ella. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, miré a Quinn , y le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, Gota Rocas, el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Hiram dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos.

Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.

— ¿Osos? —pregunté entonces de forma entrecortada; ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos —añadí con severidad para ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Si lees con cuidado, verás que las leyes recogen sólo la caza con armas—me informó.

Me contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.

— ¿Osos? —repetí con dificultad.

—El favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo —dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban mi reacción. Intenté recobrar la compostura.

— ¡Humm! —musité mientras tomaba otra porción de pizza como pretexto para bajar los ojos. La mastiqué muy despacio, y luego bebí un largo trago de refresco sin alzar la mirada.

—Bueno —dije después de un rato, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ansiosos.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.

—Los leones, por estos rumbos el puma.

—Ah —comenté con un tono de amable desinterés mientras volvía a tomar CocaCola.

—Por supuesto —dijo imitando mi tono—, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces —sonrió con socarronería—. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?

—Claro, qué diversión —murmuré mientras daba otro mordisco a la pizza.

—El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Emmett para cazar al oso —sonrió como si recordara alguna broma—. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.

—No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado —admití, asintiendo.

Se rió con disimulo y movió la cabeza.

—Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, por favor.

—Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo —admití—. ¿Cómo cazáis un oso sin armas?

—Oh, las tenemos —exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora. Luché para reprimir un escalofrío que me delatara—, sólo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar cómo caza Emmett.

No pude evitar el siguiente escalofrío que bajó por mi espalda. Miré a hurtadillas a Emmett, al otro extremo de la cafetería, agradecida de que no estuviera mirando en mi dirección. De alguna manera, los prominentes músculos que envolvían sus brazos y su torso ahora resultaban más amenazantes.

Quinn siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una suave risa.

La miré, enervada.

— ¿También tú te pareces a un oso? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Más al Leon, o eso me han dicho —respondió a la ligera—. Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.

Intenté sonreír.

—Tal vez —repetí, pero tenía la mente rebosante de imágenes contrapuestas que no conseguía unir—, ¿es algo que podría llegar a ver?

— ¡Absolutamente no!

Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era furiosa. Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida —y asustada, aunque jamás lo admitiría— por su reacción. Ella hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? —le pregunté cuando recuperé el control de mi voz.

—Si fuera eso, te sacaría fuera esta noche —dijo con voz tajante—. Necesitas una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podría sentar mejor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —le insté, ignorando su expresión enojada.

Me miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:

—Más tarde —se incorporó ágilmente—. Vamos a llegar con retraso.

Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendida de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.

—En tal caso, más tarde —admití. No lo iba a olvidar—


	19. Ostentoso

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos juntas a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mí, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban. El señor Banner — ¡qué hombre tan puntual!— entró a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con película. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible.

El profesor introdujo la cinta en el terco vídeo y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.

Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, adquirí conciencia plena de que Quinn se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de ella de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarle, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados.

Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica. Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre ella. Sonreí tímidamente al comprender que su postura era idéntica a la mía, con los puños cerrados debajo de los brazos. Correspondió a mi sonrisa. De algún modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar incluso en la oscuridad. Desvié la mirada antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. Era absolutamente ridículo que me sintiera aturdida.

La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué tema trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma esporádica, me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero ella tampoco parecía relajarse en ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarla también se negaba a desaparecer.

Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces al final de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Quinn se rió entre dientes.

—Vaya, ha sido interesante —murmuró. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

—Humm —fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente.

Casi gemí. Llegaba la hora de Educación física. Me alcé con cuidado, preocupada por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extraña intensidad establecida entre nosotras hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio.

Caminó silenciosa a mi lado hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta.

Me volví para despedirme. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarle se inflamó con la misma intensidad que antes. Enmudecí, mi despedida se quedó en la garganta.

Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.

Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos.

Entré en el gimnasio, mareada y tambaleándome un poco. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarme a hurtadillas. El entrenador Clapp nos ordenó jugar por parejas.

Gracias a Dios, aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Sam, que acudió a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?

—Gracias, Sam... —hice un gesto de disculpa—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

—No te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Algunas veces, era muy fácil que Sam me gustara.

La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé cómo, con el mismo golpe me las arreglé para dar a Sam en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pasé el resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Sam era muy bueno, y ganó él solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a él, conseguí un buen resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silbó dando por finalizada la clase.

—Así... —dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.

—Así... ¿qué?

—Tú y Fabray, ¿eh? No sabia que te gustaban las chicas —preguntó con tono de rebeldía. Mi anterior sentimiento de afecto se disipó.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Sam—le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno maldecía a Mercedes, enviándola al infierno.

—No me gusta —musitó en cualquier caso.

—No tiene por qué —le repliqué bruscamente.

—Te mira como si... —me ignoró y prosiguió—: Te mira como si fueras algo _comestible_. Bueno, algo comestible solo para ella y nadie mas.-

Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escapó una risita tonta. Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y huí al vestuario.

Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión con Sam se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Quinn me estaría esperando o si me reuniría con ella en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ahí? Me invadió una oleada de pánico. ¿Sabían que lo sabía? ¿Se suponía que sabían que lo sabía, o no?

Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Quinn me esperaba, apoyada con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentí peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Hola —musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

—Hola —me correspondió con otra deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.

—Bien —mentí.

— ¿De verdad?

No estaba muy convencida. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Sam al alejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.

Aún tensa, volvió a mirarme.

—Evans me saca de mis casillas.

— ¿No habrás estado escuchando otra vez?

Me aterré. Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneció.

— ¿Cómo va esa cabeza, te dolio? —preguntó con inocencia.

— ¡Eres increíble!

Me di la vuelta y me alejé caminando con paso firme hacia el aparcamiento a pesar de que había descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.

Me dio alcance con facilidad.

—Fuiste tú quien mencionaste que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia.

Eso despertó mi curiosidad. No parecía arrepentida, de modo que le ignoré. Caminamos en silencio —un silencio lleno de vergüenza y furia por mi parte— hacia su coche, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un gentío, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, ni al Jeep de Santana, sino al descapotable rojo de Rosalie con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno alzó la vista hacia Quinn cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me subi rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando también inadvertida.

—Ostentoso —murmuró.

— ¿Qué tipo de coche es?

—Un M3.

—No hablo jerga de Car and Driver.

—Es un BMW

Entornó los ojos sin mirarme mientras intentaba salir hacia atrás y no atropellar a ninguno de los fanáticos del automóvil.

Asentí. Había oído hablar del modelo.

— ¿Sigues enfadada? —preguntó mientras maniobraba con cuidado para salir.

—Muchísimo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Me perdonarás si te pido disculpas?

—Puede... si te disculpas de corazón —insistí—, y prometes no hacerlo otra vez.

Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia.

— ¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el sábado? —me propuso como contraoferta.

Lo sopesé y decidí que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podría conseguir, por lo que la acepté:

—Hecho.

—Entonces, lamento haberte molestado —durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Luego, se volvieron picaros—. A primera hora de la mañana del sábado estaré en el umbral de tu puerta.

—Humm... Que, sin explicación alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no me va a ser de mucha ayuda con Hiram.

Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—No tengo intención de llevar el coche.

— ¿Cómo...?

—No te preocupes —me cortó—. Estaré ahí sin coche.

Lo dejé correr. Tenía una pregunta más acuciante.

— ¿Ya es «más tarde»? —pregunté de forma elocuente. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que sí.

Mantuve la expresión amable mientras esperaba.

Paró el motor del coche después de aparcarlo detrás del mío. Alcé la vista sorprendida: habíamos llegado a casa de Hiram , por supuesto. Resultaba más fácil viajar con Quinn si sólo le miraba a ella hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, ella me contemplaba, evaluándome con la mirada.

—Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? —parecía solemne, pero creí atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Bueno —aclaré—, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.

— ¿Te asusté?

Sí. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor.

—No —le mentí, pero no picó.

—Lamento haberte asustado —persistió con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces desapareció la evidencia de toda broma—. Fue sólo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos.

Se le tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Estaría mal?

—En grado sumo —respondió apretando los dientes.

— ¿Por...?

Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.

—Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos —habló despacio, a regañadientes—, nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera... —sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando malhumorada las densas nubes.

Mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos me mirasen para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Mi rostro no reveló nada. Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo... y todo cambió. Descargas de la electricidad que había sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Quinn contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable. No me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza.

Cuando rompí a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerró los ojos.

—Rachel, creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa —dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes.

Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.

— ¿Rachel? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.

Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Sí?

—Mañana me toca a mí —afirmó.

— ¿El qué te toca?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.

—Hacer las preguntas.

Luego se marchó. El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.

Quinn protagonizó mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el clima de mi inconsciencia había cambiado. Me estremecía con la misma electricidad que había presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, despertándome a menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sumí en un sueño agotado y sin sueños.


	20. Mala Suerte

_**Capitulo muy largo. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario, me tiene muy contento que les guste tanto. De verdad, Gracias. Con respecto a si adaptare todos los libros, bueno, ustedes que dicen? Y si no adapte a todos los personajes es por que una amiga me dijo que asi estaria mejor, y pues, las mujeres mandan no? Cualquier cosita, dejenme su comentario y gracias por leer.**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Al despertar no sólo estaba cansada, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Me enfundé el suéter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras soñaba despierta con camisetas de tirantes y shorts. El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre. Hiram se preparó unos huevos fritos y yo mi cuenco de cereales. Me preguntaba si se había olvidado de lo de este sábado, pero respondió a mi pregunta no formulada cuando se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

—Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el grifo.

Me encogí.

— ¿Sí, papá?

— ¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle?

—Ese era el plan.

Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener que componer cuidadosas medias verdades.

Esparció un poco de jabón sobre el plato y lo extendió con el cepillo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

—No voy a ir al baile, papá.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? —preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su consternación concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.

Esquivé el campo de minas.

—Es la chica quien elige.

—Ah.

Frunció el ceño mientras secaba el plato. Sentía simpatía hacia él. Debe de ser duro ser padre y vivir con el miedo a que tu hija encuentre al chico que le gusta, en mi caso la chica, pero aún más duro el estar preocupado de que no sea así. Qué horrible sería, pensé con estremecimiento, si Hiram tuviera la más remota idea de qué era exactamente lo que me gustaba.

Entonces, Hiram se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y yo subí las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando oí alejarse el coche patrulla, sólo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.

Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta delantera, preguntándome cuánto tiempo duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.

Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, me detuve con timidez antes de abrir la puerta y entré. Estaba sonriente, relajada y, como siempre, perfecta e insoportablemente hermosa.

—Buenos días —me saludó con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

—Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de ella. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

—Pareces cansada.

—No pude dormir —confesé, y de inmediato me removí la melena sobre el hombro preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.

Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencida de que me asustaría el rugido la camioneta, siempre que llegara a conducirla de nuevo.

—Eso es cierto —me reí—. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.

—Apostaría a que sí.

— ¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

—No te escapes —rió entre dientes—. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.

—Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Depende del día.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —seguía muy solemne.

—El marrón, probablemente.

Solía vestirme en función de mi estado de ánimo. Quinn resopló y abandonó su expresión seria.

— ¿El marrón? —inquirió con escepticismo.

—Seguro. El marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí —me quejé —, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.

Mi pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Tienes razón —decidió, seria de nuevo—. El marrón significa calor.

Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó el pelo del hombro.

Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras aparcaba.

— ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? —tenía el rostro tan sombrío como si me exigiera una confesión de asesinato.

Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Leroy.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó.

— ¿De Debussy a esto? —enarcó una ceja. Era el mismo CD. Examiné la familiar carátula con la mirada gacha.

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron queme sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estoy segura de que habría seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de mi repentino rubor.

Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a contestarle que las esmeraldas. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacía poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de mi sonrojo.

—Dímelo —ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque yo había hurtado los ojos a su mirada.

—Es el color de tus ojos hoy —musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello—. Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Le había dado más información de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad, y me preocupaba haber provocado esa extraña ira que estallaba cada vez que cedía y revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionada que estaba.

Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Suspiré aliviada y proseguí con el psicoanálisis.

Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Quinn había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el señor Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual.

Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Quinn alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarla, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras.

Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.

No la miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si ella me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Quinn, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.

Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios... antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

* * *

La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Sam, que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento.

Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómoda, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Quinn. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verla esperándome ahí y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber qué echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Hiram durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero.

Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la lúgubre luz de la tormenta la vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final, cuando hube acabado dé detallar mi desordenada habitación en Phoenix, hizo una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuestión.

— ¿Has terminado? —pregunté con alivio.

—Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.

— ¡Hiram! —de repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré. Estudié el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada—. ¿Es muy tarde? —me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había pillado por sorpresa. Hiram ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

—Es la hora del crepúsculo —murmuró Quinn al mirar el horizonte de poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.

Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Le contemplé mientras miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía observándole cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.

—Es la hora más segura para nosotros —me explicó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de mi mirada—. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche —sonrió con añoranza—. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?

—Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad —fruncí el entrecejo—. No es que aquí se vean mucho.

Se rió, y repentinamente su estado de ánimo mejoró.

—Hiram estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...

Enarcó una ceja.

—Gracias, pero no —reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había quedado entumecida al permanecer sentada y quieta durante tanto tiempo—. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?

— ¡Desde luego que no! —Exclamó con fingida indignación—. No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué más queda?

—Lo averiguarás mañana.

Extendió una mano para abrirme la puerta y su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar alocadamente mi corazón.

Pero su mano se paralizó en la manija.

—Mala Suerte—murmuró.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Me sorprendió verle con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me miró por un instante y me dijo con desánimo:

—Otra complicación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, se apartó de mí con igual velocidad.

El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos metros un coche negro subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

—Hiram ha doblado en la esquina —me avisó mientras vigilaba atentamente al otro vehículo a través del aguacero.

A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad, bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora.

Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Quinn a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío.

Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

—Hola, Rachel—llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del pequeño coche negro.

— ¿Jesse? —pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.

Sólo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Hiram y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.

Jesse ya había bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero.

Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Jesse, Arthur St. James. Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que lo había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Hiram lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

«Mala suerte», había dicho Quinn.

Arthur seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. ¿Había reconocido Arthur a Quinn con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se había mofado su hijo? La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Arthur. Sí, así era.

* * *

Entre a casa de Hiram y con esto le hice una seña a Jesse para que entrara, creo que seria de las pocas personas con las que aun me sentia comoda hablando.

-¿Terminaste el coche?

—No —arrugó la frente—. Aún necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado ése — comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección al patio delantero.

—Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué es lo que estáis buscando?

—Un cilindro maestro —sonrió de oreja a oreja y de repente añadió—: ¿Hay algo que no funcione en la camioneta?

—Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías. Mantuve la vista fija en la sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich para comprobar la parte inferior.

—Di un paseo con un amigo.

—Un buen coche —comentó con admiración—, aunque no reconocí al conductor. Creía conocer a la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí.

Asentí sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba la vuelta a los sandwiches.

—Papá parecía conocerle de alguna parte.

—Jesse, ¿me puedes pasar algunos platos? Están en el armario de encima del fregadero.

—Claro.

Tomó los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca de mí. Suspiré derrotada.

—Quinn Fabray.

Para mi sorpresa, rompió a reír. Alcé la vista hacia él, que parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo —comentó—. Me preguntaba por qué papá se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.

—Es cierto —simulé una expresión inocente—. No le gustan los Fabray.

—Viejo supersticioso —murmuró en un susurro.

—No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Hiram, ¿verdad? —no pude evitar el preguntárselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de mis labios.

—Lo dudo —respondió finalmente—. Creo que Hiram le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá lo vuelva a mencionar.

—Ah —dije, intentando parecer indiferente.

Me quedé en el cuarto de estar después de llevarle a Hiram la cena, fingiendo ver el partido mientras Jesse charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres, atenta a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y buscando la forma de detener a Arthur llegado el momento.

La noche fue larga. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras mientras Hiram se despedía con la mano desde la entrada.

—Aguarda, Rachel—me pidió.

Me encogí. ¿Le había dicho Arthur algo antes de que me reuniera con ellos en el cuarto de estar?

Pero Hiram aún seguía relajado y sonriente a causa de la inesperada visita.

—No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo esta noche. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

—Bien —vacilé, con un pie en el primer escalón, en busca de detalles que pudiera compartir con él sin comprometerme—. Mi equipo de bádminton ganó los cuatro partidos.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía que supieras jugar al bádminton.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi compañero es realmente bueno —admití.

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió en señal de interés.

—Eh... Sam Evans —le revelé a regañadientes.

—Ah, sí. Me comentaste que eras amiga del chico de los Evans—se animó—.

Una buena familia —musitó para sí durante un minuto—. ¿Por qué no le pides que te lleve al baile este fin de semana?

— ¡Papá! —gemí—. Está saliendo con mi amiga Mercedes. Además, sabes que no sé bailar.

—Ah, sí—murmuró. Entonces me sonrió con un gesto de disculpa—. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te vayas el sábado. .. Había planeado ir de pesca con los chicos de la comisaría. Parece que va a hacer calor de verdad, pero me puedo quedar en casa si quieres posponer tu viaje hasta que alguien te pueda acompañar. Sé que te dejo aquí sola mucho tiempo.

—Papá, lo estás haciendo fenomenal —le sonreí con la esperanza de ocultar mi alivio—. Nunca me ha preocupado estar sola, en eso me parezco mucho a ti.

Le guiñé un ojo, y al sonreírme le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Esa noche dormí mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansada para soñar de nuevo.

* * *

Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la mañana me despertó. Me descubrí silbando mientras me recogía el pelo con un pasador. Luego, bajé las escaleras dando saltos. Hiram, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio cuenta y comentó:

—Estás muy alegre esta mañana.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es viernes.

Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Hiram. Había preparado la mochila, me había calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Quinn fue más rápida a pesar de que salí disparada por la puerta en cuanto me aseguré de que Hiram se había perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.

Esta vez no vacilé en subirme al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más espléndido. No había nada en Quinn que se pudiera mejorar.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? —me preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Placentera.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Me pareció que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?

—No —volvió a sonreír—, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Shelby, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela a la que había conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio y... me puse colorada cuando me preguntó por los chicos o chicas con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con nadie, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendida como Mercedes y Tina por mi escasa vida romántica.

— ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —me preguntó con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.

De mala gana, fui sincera:

—En Phoenix, no.

Frunció los labios con fuerza.

Para entonces, nos hallábamos ya en la cafetería. El día había transcurrido rápidamente en medio de ese borrón que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Aproveché la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi rosquilla.

—Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras —anunció sin venir a cuento mientras masticaba.

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber.

—Me voy a ir con Brittany después del almuerzo.

—Vaya —parpadeé, confusa y desencantada—. Está bien, no está demasiado lejos para un paseo.

Me miró con impaciencia.

—No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti.

—No llevo la llave encima —musité—. No me importa caminar, de verdad.

Lo que me importaba era disponer de menos tiempo en su compañía.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tu camioneta estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Se rió sólo de pensarlo.

—De acuerdo —acepté con los labios apretados.

Estaba casi segura de que tenía la llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que había llevado el miércoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero.

Jamás la encontraría, aunque irrumpiera en mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera planeando. Pareció percatarse del desafío implícito en mi aceptación, pero sonrió burlóna, demasiado segura de sí misma.

— ¿Adonde vas a ir? —pregunté de la forma más natural que fui capaz.

—De caza —replicó secamente—. Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles —su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante —. Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Bajé la vista, temerosa del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negué a dejarme convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. No importa, me repetí en la mente.

—No —susurré mientras le miraba a la cara—. No puedo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró sombríamente.

El color de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse conforme la miraba.

Cambié de tema.

— ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? —quise saber, ya deprimida por la idea de tener que dejarle ahora.

—Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? —me ofreció.

—No —respondí a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

—Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre —decidió—. ¿Estará Hiram ahí?

—No, mañana se va a pescar.

Sonreí abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la forma tan conveniente con que se habían solucionado las cosas.

— ¿Y qué pensará si no vuelves? —inquirió con la voz cortante.

—No tengo ni idea —repliqué con frialdad—.

— ¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche? —le pregunté cuando estuve segura de haber perdido el concurso de ceños.

—Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque —parecía divertida por mi informal referencia a sus actividades secretas—. No vamos a ir lejos.

— ¿Por qué vas con Brittany? —me extrañé.

—Brittany es la más... compasiva.

Frunció el ceño al hablar.

— ¿Y los otros? —Pregunté con timidez—. ¿Cómo se lo toman?

Arrugó la frente durante unos momentos.

—La mayoría con incredulidad.

Miré a hurtadillas y con rapidez a su familia. Permanecían sentados con la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones, del mismo modo que la primera vez que los vi. Sólo que ahora eran cuatro, su hermosa hermana con pelo de oro se sentaba frente a mí con los verdes ojos turbados.

—No les gusto —supuse.

—No es eso —disintió, pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir—.

No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar sola.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.

Quinn movió la cabeza lentamente y luego miró al techo antes de que nuestras miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

—Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.

Le dirigí una mirada de furia, segura de que hablaba en broma. Quinn sonrió al descifrar mi expresión.

—Al tener las ventajas que tengo —murmuró mientras se tocaba la frente con discreción—, disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me pillas desprevenida.

Desvié la mirada y mis ojos volvieron a vagar de vuelta a su familia, avergonzada y decepcionada. Sus palabras me hacían sentir como una cobaya. Quise reírme de mí misma por haber esperado otra cosa.

—Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar —continuó. Aunque todavía no era capaz de mirarle, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro—, pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras...

Seguía mirando fijamente a los Fabray mientras ella hablaba. De repente, Rosalie, su rubia e impresionante hermana, se volvió para echarme un vistazo. No, no para echarme un vistazo. Para atraparme en una mirada feroz con sus ojos fríos y oscuros.

Hasta que Quinn se interrumpió a mitad de frase y emitió un bufido muy bajo. Fue casi un siseo.

Rosalie giró la cabeza y me liberé. Volví a mirar a Quinn, y supe que podía ver la confusión y el miedo que me había hecho abrir tanto los ojos. Su rostro se tensó mientras se explicaba:

—Lo lamento. Ella sólo está preocupada. Ya ves... Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en público contigo no es sólo peligroso para mí si... —bajó la vista.

— ¿Si...?

—Si las cosas van mal.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, como aquella noche en Port Angeles. Su angustia era evidente. Anhelaba confortarle, pero estaba muy perdida para saber cómo hacerlo. Extendí la mano hacia ella involuntariamente, aunque rápidamente la dejé caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorase las cosas.

Lentamente comprendía que sus palabras deberían asustarme. Esperé a que el miedo llegara, pero todo lo que sentía era dolor por su pesar.

Y frustración... Frustración porque Rosalie hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviese a punto de decir. No sabía cómo sacarlo a colación de nuevo.

Seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. Intenté hablar con un tono de voz normal:

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

—Sí —alzó el rostro, por un momento estuvo seria, pero luego cambió de estado de ánimo y sonrió—. Probablemente sea lo mejor. En Biología aún nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.

Me llevé un susto. De repente, Brittany se encontraba en pie detrás del hombro de Quinn. Su pelo largo y rubio como oro, rodeaba su exquisito, y delicado rostro como un halo impreciso. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Quinn la saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí.

—Britt.

—Quinnie—respondió ella. Su voz de era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermana.

—Britt, te presento a Rachel... Rachel, ésta es Brittany, y Brittany no me llames de esa forma—nos presentó haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Rach—sus brillantes ojos de color azul y dorado eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial y me habia dicho Rach?—. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Quinn le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Hola, Brittany—musité con timidez.

—Dime Britt, pero no Britt Britt, por que Santy se enoja, dice que solo ella puede hacerlo. Quinnie, estás preparada? —le preguntó.

—Casi —replicó Quinn con voz distante—. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.

Brittany se alejó sin decir nada más. Su andar era tan flexible y sinuoso que sentí una aguda punzada de celos.

—Debería decir «que te diviertas», ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado? —le pregunté volviéndome hacia ella.

—No, «que te diviertas» es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—En tal caso, que te diviertas.

Me esforcé en parecer sincera, pero, por supuesto, no la engañé.

—Lo intentaré —seguía sonriendo—. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

—A salvo en Forks... ¡Menudo reto!

—Para ti lo es —el rostro se endureció—. Prométemelo.

—Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ilesa —declamé—. Esta noche haré limpieza... Una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro.

—No te caigas dentro de la lavadora —se mofó.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Se puso en pie y yo también me levanté.

—Te veré mañana —musité.

—Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Asentí con desánimo.

—Por la mañana, allí estaré —me prometió esbozando su sonrisa picara.

Extendió la mano a través de la mesa para acariciarme la cara, me rozó levemente los pómulos y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Clavé mis ojos en ella hasta que se marchó.

Sentí la enorme tentación de "Romper las reglas" el resto del día, faltar al menos a clase de Educación física, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sabía que Sam y los demás pensarian por supuesto que estaba con Quinn si desaparecía ahora, y a ella le preocupaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntas en público por si las cosas no salían bien. Me negué a entretenerme con ese último pensamiento y en vez de eso, concentré mi atención en hacer que las cosas fueran más seguras para ella. Intuitivamente, sabía —y me daba cuenta de que ella también lo creía así— que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, lo había hecho incluso antes de haber sido consciente de la misma y me comprometí a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para mí no había nada más terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de ella. Me resultaba imposible.

Resignada, me dirigí a clase.


	21. Pradera

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Para ser sincera, no sé qué sucedió en Biología, estaba demasiado preocupada con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería al día siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, Sam volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me deseó que tuviera buen tiempo en Seattle. Le expliqué con detalle que, preocupada por el coche, había cancelado mi viaje.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile con Fabray? —preguntó, repentinamente mohíno.

—No, no voy a ir con nadie.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió con demasiado interés.

Mi reacción instintiva fue decirle que dejara de entrometerse, pero en lugar de eso le mentí alegremente.

—Aprovechare para limpiar mi recamara, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a reprobar. Vere que hay de nuevo en Broadway.

— ¿Te está ayudando Fabray a estudiar? No sabia que te interesaba Broadway

—Quinn—enfaticé— no me va ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no sé dónde durante el fin de semana. Y te apuesto que hay mucha cosas que no sabes de mi.

Noté con sorpresa que las mentiras me salían con mayor naturalidad que de costumbre. Y me di cuenta que sin duda, empezaba a ser yo, aunque lo de Broadway era un secreto.

*_**Flashback***_

—Entonces es en serio, te vas.

Mi mama realmente no creia que yo quisiera irme con Hiram.

—Mama, ya hablamos de esto. Veras que es lo mejor, yo quiero pasar tiempo con Hiram, ser mas cercana a el y tu pasaras mas tiempo con leroy.

Tenia un punto.

—Rach, pero y tus amigos? El coro? Broadway?

Alguien debia decirle que eso era un golpe bajo.

—Mira, se que todo esto parece un poco drástico, pero es para bien. Y los amigos? Mama, no te ofendas, pero no has visto que no los tengo? Tener este talento que tengo, los ahuyenta.

Miente Rachel, Miente.

—Hija, pero tu sueño es Barbra, Broadway, y tu te vas, bueno... A forks.

—No me voy a quedar eternamente ahi, creeme ahi tambien puedo cantar, y no seas dramatica, ese puesto lo ocupo yo en esta familia.

—Bueno, entonces es definitivo. Te ayudo a terminar tus maletas.

—Eso suena mejor.- Seguimos Mintiendo- Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Mi mama era la mejor, aunque a veces me podia sacar de mis casillas realmente la amaba, y no mentia del todo, mientras haciamos las maletas en mi recamara, mire todos los posters ahi, Evita, Wicked, Chicago, Funny Girl, si, broadway era mi sueño pero podia esperar un poco. Tal vez podria hacer unos cuantos amigos. Cuando tenia 12 años un niño de mi escuela se acerco a mi y me dijo:

—Por que eres tan rara.

El se referia al hecho de que yo llevaba 1 hora hablando sola acerca de mi profundo amor por Broadway y lo grandioso que era cats. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, si yo fuera un poco menos intensa, y no me dejara llevar tanto por mi pasión, podria tener nuevos amigos, bueno, podria simplemente tener amigos ya que nunca los he tenido.

—Rachel... Rachel... RACHEL!?

—Dios, mama me asustaste.

—Rach, te estoy hablando desde hace 10 minutos. Vamos a cenar?

—Si, claro, perdón.

—Ok, me adelanto, te espero abajo.

Despues de la interrupcionm de mi mama, estaba decidido, Rachel Barbra Berry seria menos intensa. Pienso que por lo pronto los primero dias esta bien callar mi amor por las tablas.

—Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeeel.

Mi madre gritando, y dicen que la intensa soy yo.

—Ya voooy.

***_Fin Flasback*_**

—Rachel? Rach... hey—

—Perdon Sam, que decias?

—.Bueno, decia que ... Bueno... Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estaría bien. Todos bailaríamos contigo —prometió demasiado entusiasmado para mi gusto.

La imagen mental del rostro de Mercedes hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera más cortante de lo necesario.

—Sam, no voy a ir al baile, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale —se enfurruñó otra vez—. Sólo era una oferta.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento sin entusiasmo.

No me apetecía especialmente ir a casa a pie, pero no veía la forma de recuperar el carro. Entonces, comencé a creer una vez más que no había nada imposible para ella. Este último instinto demostró ser correcto: mi coche estaba en la misma plaza en la que ella había aparcado el Volvo por la mañana. Incrédula, sacudí la cabeza mientras abría la puerta —no estaba echado el pestillo— y vi las llaves en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

Había un pedazo de papel blanco doblado sobre mi asiento. Lo tomé y cerré la puerta antes de desdoblarlo. Había escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra: «Sé prudente».

El sonido del motor al arrancar me asustó. Me reí de mí misma.

* * *

El pomo de la puerta estaba cerrado y el pestillo sin echar, tal y como se había quedado por la mañana. Una vez dentro, me fui directa al lavadero. Parecía que todo seguía igual. Hurgué entre la ropa en busca de mis vaqueros y revisé los bolsillos una vez que los hube encontrado. Vacíos. Quizás las hubiera dejado colgando dentro del coche, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Siguiendo el mismo instinto que me había movido a mentir a Sam, telefoneé a Mercedes con el pretexto de desearle suerte en el baile. Cuando ella me deseó lo mismo para mi día con Quinn, le hablé de la cancelación. Parecía más desencantada de lo realmente necesario para ser una observadora imparcial. Después de eso, me despedí rápidamente.

Hiram estuvo distraído durante la cena, supuse que le preocupaba algo relacionado con el trabajo, o tal vez con el partido de baloncesto, o puede que le hubiera gustado de verdad la lasaña.

— ¿Sabes, papá? —comencé, interrumpiendo su meditación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rachel?

—Creo que tienes razón en lo del viaje a Seattle. Me parece que voy a esperarhasta que Mercedes o algún otro me puedan acompañar.

—Ah —dijo sorprendido—. De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿quieres que me quede en casa?

—No, papá, no cambies de planes. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer: tarea, limpieza, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estaré entrando y saliendo todo el día. Ve y diviértete.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, papá. Además, el nivel de pescado del congelador está bajando peligrosamente... Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas sólo para dos o tres años.

Me sonrió.

—Resulta muy fácil vivir contigo, Rachel.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —contesté entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero no pareció notarlo. Me sentí culpable por hacerle creer aquello, y estuve a punto de seguir el consejo de Quinn y decirle dónde iba a estar.

Me sentí aliviada cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarme. Sabía de sobra que estaba demasiado estresada para dormir, por lo que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el resfriado, de esas que me dejaban muerta durante unas ocho horas. Normalmente no hubiera justificado esa clase de comportamiento en mí misma, pero el día siguiente ya iba a ser bastante complicado como para añadirle que estuviera atolondrada por no haber pegado ojo. Me sequé el pelo hasta que estuvo totalmente liso y me ocupé de la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto el fármaco.

Una vez que lo tuve todo listo para el día siguiente, me tendí al fin en la cama. Pero tenia algo mas que pensar, Quinn finalmente estaba siendo sincera conmigo, yo tenia que serlo tambien, ya que estaba a punto de salir como vomito verbal hoy mientras hablaba con Sam. Con este pensamiento me quede dormida.

* * *

Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, salté de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, me ajusté el cuello alrededor de la garganta y seguí forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, eché un rápido vistazo por la ventana para verificar que Hiram se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. Desayuné sin saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado.

Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno.

Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas.

Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba ella. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino seria, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijó en mí, y se rió entre dientes.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.

—Vamos a juego.

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que ella llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una secreta punzada de arrepentimiento... ¿Por qué tenía ella que parecer una modelo de pasarela y yo no?

Cerré la puerta al salir mientras ella se dirigía a mi camioneta. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.

—Hicimos un trato —le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras me subia al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta.

— ¿Adonde? —le pregunté.

—Ponte el cinturón... Ya estoy nerviosa.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras le obedecía.

— ¿Adonde? —repetí suspirando.

—Toma la 101 hacia el norte —ordenó.

Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compensé conduciendo con más cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.

— ¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?

—Un poco de respeto —le recriminé—, este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche.

A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

—Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —me indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.

—Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

Detecté cierta sorna en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirme de la carretera como para mirarla y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto?

—Una senda.

— ¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunté preocupada. Gracias a Dios, me había puesto las zapatillas de tenis.

— ¿Supone algún problema?

Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.

—No.

Intenté que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que el coche era lento, tenía que esperar a verme a mí...

—No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara cómo el pánico quebraba mi voz. Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Aquello iba a resultar humillante.

Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —volví a mentirle.

—Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.

—Hiram dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías?

—No.

—Pero Mercedes cree que vamos a Seattle juntas... Bueno ya no—la idea parecía de su agrado —.

— ¿No?

—No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje... cosa que es cierta.

— ¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? —inquirió, ahora con enfado.

—Eso depende... ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a Brittany?

—Eso es de mucha ayuda, Rachel—dijo bruscamente.

Fingí no haberle oído, pero volvió a la carga y preguntó:

— ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?

—Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotras podría ocasionarte problemas —le recordé.

— ¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas? —El tono de su voz era de enfado y amargo sarcasmo—. ¿Y si no regresas?

Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Murmuró algo en voz baja, pero habló tan deprisa que no le comprendí. Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Noté que en su interior se alzaban oleadas de rabiosa desaprobación, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir.

Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Aparqué sobre el estrecho arcén y salí sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en ella puesto que se había enfadado conmigo, y tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para mirarle. Hacía calor, mucho más del que había hecho en Forks desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hacía casi bochorno. Me quité el suéter y lo anudé en torno a mi cintura, contenta de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana y sin mangas, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie.

Le oí dar un portazo y pude comprobar que también ella se había desprendido del suéter. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas a mí, encarándose con el bosque primigenio.

—Por aquí —indicó, girando la cabeza y con expresión aún molesta. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.

— ¿Y la senda?

El pánico se manifestó en mi voz mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle alcance.

—Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

— ¡¿No iremos por la senda?! —pregunté con desesperación.

—No voy a dejar que te pierdas. Rachel no seas tan dramatica.

Eso me recordo que le debia una platica, tenia que regresar a ser "Yo" Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido. Llevaba desabotonada la blusa blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho. La desesperación me hirió en lo más hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecta. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí.

Desconcertada por mi expresión torturada, Quinn me miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al mío impregnaba su voz.

Me adelanté hasta llegar a su altura, ansiosa por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.

— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—No soy una buena senderista —le expliqué con desánimo—. Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.

—Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente.

Estudió mi rostro.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a casa —prometió.

No supe determinar si la promesa se refería al final de la jornada o a una marcha inmediata. Sabía que ella creía que era el miedo lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo agradecí ser yo la única persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.

—Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino —le repliqué con acritud.

Torció el gesto mientras se esforzaba por comprender mi tono y la expresión de mis facciones. Después de unos momentos, se rindió y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque.

No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos heléchos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las dos veces en que esto sucedió miré de reojo su rostro, estaba segura de que, no sabía cómo, ella oía mis latidos.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Quinn formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió a reír, y fue sublime oírla con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada...

La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero ella no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Quinn se encontraba muy a gusto y cómoda en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.

Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como él había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

— ¿Aún no hemos llegado? —le pinché, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

—Casi —sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?

—Humm —miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque—. ¿Debería verlo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.

—Tendré que pedir cita para visitar al oculista —murmuré.

Su sonrisa de mofa se hizo más pronunciada.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Quinn me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.

Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano.

El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con ella todo aquello, pero Quinn no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giré a mí alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, la localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Sólo entonces recordé lo que la belleza del prado me había hecho olvidar: el enigma de Quinn y el sol, lo que me había prometido mostrarme hoy.

Di un paso hacia ella, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonreí para infundirle valor y le hice señas para que se reuniera conmigo, acercándome un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé, y retrocedí un paso.

Quinn pareció inspirar hondo y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía.


	22. Confesiones Part 1

_**Chicas sigo esperando sus respuestas acerca de hacer la continuacion. Me alegra que les gustara la sorpresa con Rachel.**_

* * *

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN. **_

* * *

A la luz del sol, Quinn resultaba simplemente brillante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido a raíz de su salida de caza durante la tarde del día anterior, su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de minimos diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol. Parecía una estatua perfecta, tallada en algún tipo de piedra ignota, lisa como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal.

Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para sí misma cuando le pregunté al respecto.

La pradera, que en un principio me había parecido espectacular, palidecía al lado de la magnificencia de Quinn.

Siempre con miedo, incluso ahora, que desapareciera como un espejismo demasiado hermoso para ser real, extendí un dedo con indecisión y acaricié el dorso de su mano reluciente, que descansaba sobre el césped al alcance de la mía. Otra vez me maravillé de la textura perfecta de suave satén, fría como la piedra. Cuando alcé la vista, había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios sin mácula.

— ¿No te asusto? —preguntó con despreocupación, aunque identifiqué una curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz.

—No más que de costumbre.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol.

Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contemplé el temblor de mis dedos y supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.

— ¿Te molesta? —pregunté, ya que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

—No—respondió sin abrirlos—, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.

Suspiró.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Quinn. Al comprender mi pretensión, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos.

Esto me sobresaltó; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Le busqué con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo—. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo misma.

Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.

—Dime qué piensas —susurró. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención—. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

—Es una vida dura — ¿me imaginé el matiz de pesar en su voz?—. Aún no me has contestado.

—Deseaba poder saber qué pensabas tú —vacilé— y...

— ¿Y?

—Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo.

—No quiero que estés asustada.

La voz de Quinn era apenas un murmullo suave. Escuché lo que en realidad no podía decir sinceramente, que no debía tener miedo, que no había nada de qué asustarse.

—Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda, es algo sobre lo que debo pensar.

Se movió tan deprisa que ni la vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyada sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido, debería haberlo hecho, ante esa inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos verdes me habían hipnotizado.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —murmuró mirándome con atención.

Pero no pude contestarle. Olí su gélida respiración en mi cara como sólo lo había hecho una vez. Me derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me incliné más cerca para aspirarlo.

Entonces, Quinn desapareció. Su mano se desasió de la mía y se colocó a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.

Sentí la herida y la conmoción en mi rostro. Me picaban las manos vacías.

—Lo... lo siento, Quinn—susurré. Sabía que podía escucharme.

—Concédeme un momento —replicó al volumen justo para que mis pocos sensitivos oídos lo oyeran. Me senté totalmente inmóvil.

Después de diez segundos, increíblemente largos, regresó, lentamente tratándose de ella. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dejó caer ágilmente al suelo para luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Suspiró profundamente dos veces y luego me sonrió disculpándose.

—Lo siento mucho —vaciló—. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy una "adolescente"?

Asentí una sola vez, incapaz de reírle la gracia. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas conforme fui comprendiendo poco a poco el peligro. Desde su posición, ella lo olió y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.

—Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitase!

Se incorporó de forma inesperada, alejándose hasta perderse de vista para reaparecer detrás del mismo abeto de antes después de haber circunvalado la pradera en medio segundo.

— ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!

Rió con amargura, extendió una mano y arrancó del tronco del abeto una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno en medio de un chasquido estremecedor. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos instantes y la arrojó a una velocidad de vértigo para estrellarla contra otro árbol enorme, que se agitó y tembló ante el golpe.

Y estuvo otra vez en frente de mí, a medio metro, inmóvil como una estatua.

— ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! —dijo en voz baja.

Permanecí sentada sin moverme, temiéndole como no le había temido nunca. Nunca la había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto cuidado. Nunca había sido menos humana ni más hermosa. Con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sentada como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

Un arrebato frenético parecía relucir en los adorables ojos de Quinn. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresión volvió a su antigua máscara de dolor.

—No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora —. Te prometo... —vaciló—, te. juro que no te haré daño.

Parecía más preocupada de convencerse a sí misma que a mí.

—No temas —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpenteó con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros.

—Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenida, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.

Esperó, pero yo todavía era incapaz de hablar.

—Hoy no tengo sed —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad.

Ante eso, no me quedó otro remedio que reírme, aunque el sonido fue tembloroso y jadeante.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano de mármol en la mía.

Miré primero su fría y lisa mano, luego, sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos; y después, otra vez la mano. Entonces, pausadamente volví a seguir las líneas de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alcé la vista y sonreí con timidez.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza?

—preguntó con las amables cadencias de principios del siglo pasado.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzada.

—Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustada, además del motivo obvio.

—Ah, sí.

— ¿Y bien?

Miré su mano y recorrí sin rumbo fijo la lisa e iridiscente palma. Los segundos pasaban.

— ¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! —musitó.

Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para ella como para mí. A ella también le resultaba difícil a pesar de los muchos años de inconmensurable experiencia. Ese pensamiento me infundió coraje.

—Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar contigo, y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en sus manos mientras decía aquello en voz baja porque me resultaba difícil confesarlo.

—Sí —admitió lentamente—, es un motivo para estar asustada, desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada.

—Lo sé. Supongo que podría intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.

—Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí —no había el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos límpidos—. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz.

—No quiero que te vayas —farfullé patéticamente, mirándola fijamente hasta lograr que apartara la vista.

—Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansió demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.

—Me alegro.

— ¡No lo hagas! —retiró su mano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de Quinn era más áspera de lo habitual. Áspera para ella, aunque más hermosa que cualquier voz humana. Resultaba difícil tratar con ella, ya que sus continuos y repentinos cambios de humor siempre me producían desconcierto.

— ¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligrosa para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona.

Enmudeció y la vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque.

Medité sus palabras durante unos instantes.

—Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres... Al menos la última parte.

Quinn me miró de nuevo y sonrió con picardía. Su humor volvía a cambiar.

— ¿Cómo te explicaría? —musitó—. Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo...

Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujeté con fuerza entre las mías. Miró nuestras manos y suspiró.

—Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor.

Transcurrió un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuó:

—Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asentí.

—Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió con pesar.

—Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse. «Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma... En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?

Permanecimos sentadas en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos la una a la otra en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.

Quinn fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

—Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? —le pregunté para tomarle el pelo y animarla.

Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.

—Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

— ¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?

Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta.

—He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto —prosiguió con la vista fija en la lejanía—. Para Santana, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo. Ella es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa, si no es que quiere que Britt la regañe. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor —súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento.

—No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea... Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor puedas.

—De modo que Santana no está segura de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan... —Quinn titubeó, en busca de la palabra adecuada—, tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Emmett es el que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.

— ¿Y a ti?

—Jamás.

La palabra quedó flotando en la cálida brisa durante unos momentos.

— ¿Qué hizo Emmett? —le pregunté para romper el silencio.

Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se ensombreció y sus manos se crisparon entre las mías. Aguardé, pero no me iba a contestar.

—Creo saberlo —dije al fin.

Alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión melancólica, suplicante.

—Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso? —mi voz sonó más mordaz de lo que pretendía. Intenté modular un tono más amable. Suponía que aquella sinceridad le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo—. Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?

¡Con cuánta calma podía discutir sobre mi propia muerte!

— ¡No, no! —Se compungió casi al momento—. ¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que..., por supuesto que no voy a... —dejó la frase en el aire. Mis ojos inflamaban las llamaradas de los suyos—. Es diferente para nosotras. En cuanto a Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó... Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.

Se sumió en el silencio y me miró intensamente.

—De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo parecido... —mi voz se fue apagando.

—Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y... —enmudeció bruscamente y desvió la mirada—. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años.

Se detuvo a contemplar los árboles. Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras las dos lo recordábamos.

—Debiste de pensar que estaba loca.

—No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?

—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme...

Entonces, buscó con la mirada mi rostro asombrado mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus amargos recuerdos. Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos ardían, hipnóticos, letales.

—Y tú hubieras acudido —me aseguró.

Intenté hablar con serenidad.

—Sin duda.

Torció el gesto y me miró las manos, liberándome así de la fuerza de su mirada.

—Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Sólo había otra frágil humana... cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.

Temblé a pesar de estar al sol cuando de nuevo reaparecieron mis recuerdos desde su punto de vista, sólo ahora me percataba del peligro. ¡Pobre señora Cope! Me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que había estado de ser la responsable de su muerte sin saberlo.

—No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para confesarles mi debilidad, sólo sabían que algo iba mal... Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba. La miré fijamente, sorprendida.—Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el tanque lleno y yo no quería detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Judy. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario... A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska —parecía avergonzada, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobardía—. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Judy y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Una chiquilla insignificante! —de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé...

Miró al infinito. Yo no podía hablar.

—Tomé precauciones, me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidida a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Mercedes, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era extremadamente irritante. Torció el gesto al recordarlo. —Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionada con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapada por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o movías el pelo..., y el aroma me aturdía otra vez. »Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: «Ella, no».-

Cerró los ojos, ensimismada en su agónica confesión. Yo le escuchaba con más deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrada. En lugar de eso, me sentía aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin. Y me sentía llena de compasión por lo que Quinn había sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando había confesado el ansia de tomar mi vida.

Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar, aunque mi voz era débil:

— ¿Y en el hospital?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Estaba horrorizada. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo misma hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte —ambas nos acobardamos cuando se le escapó esa frase—. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario —continuó apresuradamente—, y me enfrenté con Rosalie, Emmett y Santana cuando sugirieron que te había llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Britt—hizo una mueca cuando pronunció su nombre, no imaginé la razón—. Judy dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme. Quinn sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia. —Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendida de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Quinn eran sorprendentemente tiernos.

—Y por todo eso —prosiguió—, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

Era lo bastante humana como para tener preguntar:

— ¿Por qué?

—Rachel Berry—pronunció mi nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que me despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito—. No podría vivir en paz conmigo misma si te causara daño alguno — fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzada—. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable —clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos—. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas ante el rápido giro que había dado nuestra conversación. Desde el alegre tema de mi inminente muerte de repente nos estábamos declarando. Aguardó, y supe que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí a pesar de fijar los míos en nuestras manos. Al final, dije:

—Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti —hice una mueca—. Soy idiota.

—Eres idiota —aceptó con una risa.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también me reí. Nos reímos juntas de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación.

—Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra.

— ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité.

— ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!

Su mirada se perdió en el bosque y me pregunté dónde estarían ahora sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué...? —comencé, pero luego me detuve al no estar segura de cómo proseguir.

Quinn me miró y sonrió. El sol arrancó un destello a su cara, a sus dientes.

— ¿Sí?

—Dime por qué huiste antes.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sabes el porqué.

—No, lo que quería decir exactamente es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que será mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo —le acaricié la base de la mano—, parece que no te hace mal.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Rachel, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.

—Pero quiero ayudar si está en mi mano, hacértelo más llevadero.

—Bueno... —meditó durante unos instantes—. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los humanos nos rehuyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciación... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta...

Se calló ipso facto mirándome para ver si me había asustado.

—De acuerdo, entonces —respondí con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la atmósfera, repentinamente tensa, y me tapé el cuello—, nada de exponer la garganta.

Funcionó. Rompió a reír.

—No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta. Me quedé inmóvil. El frío de su tacto era un aviso natural, un indicio de que debería estar aterrada, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, aunque, sin embargo, había otros sentimientos...

—Ya lo ves. Todo está en orden.

Se me aceleró el pulso, y deseé poder refrenarlo al presentir que eso, los latidos en mis venas, lo iba a dificultar todo un poco más. Lo más seguro es que ella pudiera oírlo.

—El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable —murmuró.

Liberó con suavidad la otra mano. Mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre mi vientre. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus manos de mármol.

—Quédate muy quieta —susurró. ¡Como si no estuviera ya petrificada!

Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se inclinó hacia mí. Luego, de forma sorprendente pero suave, apoyó su mejilla contra la base de mi garganta. Apenas era capaz de moverme, incluso aunque hubiera querido. Oí el sonido de su acompasada respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo rubio, la parte más humana de Quinn.

Me estremecí cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Le oí contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.

Dejó resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clavícula. A continuación, reclinó la cara y apretó la cabeza tiernamente contra mi pecho... escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

—Ah.

Suspiró.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentadas sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al final, mi pulso se sosegó, pero Quinn no se movió ni me dirigió la palabra mientras me sostuvo. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella podría no contenerse y mi vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque eso no me asustó. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que ella me tocaba.

Luego, demasiado pronto, me liberó.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz cuando dijo con satisfacción:

—No volverá a ser tan arduo.

— ¿Te ha resultado difícil?

—No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?

—No, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto.

Sonrió ante mi entonación.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Le sonreí.

—Toca —tomó mi mano y la situó sobre su mejilla—. ¿Notas qué caliente está?

Su piel habitualmente gélida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo noté, ya que estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde el primer día que le vi.

—No te muevas —susurré.

Nadie podía permanecer tan inmóvil como Quinn. Cerró los ojos y se quedó tan quieta como una piedra, una estatua debajo de mi mano.

Me moví incluso más lentamente que ella, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento inesperado. Rocé su mejilla, acaricié con delicadeza sus párpados. Tuve sus labios entreabiertos debajo de mi mano y sentí su fría respiración en las yemas de los dedos. Quise inclinarme para inhalar su aroma, pero dejé caer la mano y me alejé, sin querer llevarle demasiado lejos.

Abrió los ojos, y había hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarme, pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y el pulso se me acelerara mientras la sangre de mis venas no cesaba de martillar.

—Querría —susurró—, querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad... la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Llevó la mano a mi pelo y luego recorrió mi rostro.

—Dímelo —musité.

—Dudo que sea capaz. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre..., la sed, y te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque —prosiguió con una media sonrisa— probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos... —me hizo estremecer de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos—, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.

—Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

—No estoy acostumbrada a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?

—No lo sé —me detuve—. Para mí también es la primera vez.

Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, tan débiles en su hercúlea fortaleza.

—No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti —admitió—. No sé si podré...

Me incliné hacia delante muy despacio, avisándole con la mirada. Apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho de piedra. Sólo podía oír su respiración, nada más.

—Esto basta.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. En un gesto muy humano, me rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en mi pelo.

—Se te da mejor de lo que tú misma crees —apunté.

—Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí.

Permanecimos sentadas durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me preguntaba si le apetecería moverse tan poco como a mí, pero podía ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Fui ahi cuando supe que tenia que confesarme con ella.

—Quinn?

—Si?

—Tengo que confesarte algo... No se como lo tomes.

Estaba realmente aterrada. Y al ver que ella no me respondia supuse que queria que hablara mas claro.

—Veras, yo, no soy quien todo el mundo cree.

Solto una risita ironica.

—Ni tu, ni yo entonces.— Dijo sonriente.

—Bueno, un secreto, por un secreto no? Entonces mi secreto seria... Meencantaelteatroytengounaob sesionconel.

—Rach, no te entendi nada.

—Cuando vivia con mama no tenia amigos, eso se debe a que todos me miraban raro por que, tengo un amor profundo con el teatro, los escenarios, Broadway, y si no te lo dije cuando hiciste todas esas preguntas es por que tenia miedo que tu tambien te fueras de mi lado. Casi nadie lo sabe, bueno, por no decir nadie. Solo mamá.

Espere paciente al ver su expresion seria.

—Rach, ese es tu gran secreto?

OK. Al menos no lo tomo mal.

—Yo pense que me ibas a decir que a ti si te había picado una araña, déjame decirte que no entiendo por que ocultas quien eres, a mi me parece encantador, y ahora entiendo por que eres tan intensa. No te preocupes por eso no voy a salir corriendo por que amas enfermamente el teatro, solo que preferiria que de ahora en adelante no me ocultaras nada.

Esto salio mejor de lo que espera sin duda.

—Te lo prometo Quinn.-

Seguimos en la misma posición Quinn me entendía me sentía perfecta con ella, era algo que nadie había logrado. Y de repente me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Suspire, realmente no me quería ir.

—Tienes que irte.

—Creía que no podías leer mi mente —la acusé.

—Cada vez resulta más fácil. Aunque me des sorpresitas.

Noté un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz. Me tomó por los hombros y le miré a la cara. En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, me preguntó:

— ¿Te puedo enseñar algo?

— ¿El qué?

—Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque —vio mi expresión aterrada—. No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una de esas sonrisas traviesas tan hermosas que casi detenían el latir de mi corazón.

— ¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago? —pregunté con recelo.

Rompió a reír con más fuerza de la que le había oído jamás.

— ¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes! Sabes? Creo que despues de todo lo del teatro si te efecta.

—Vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo. Y no te burles Quinn!

—Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda.

Aguardé a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decía en serio. Me dirigió una sonrisa al leer mi vacilación y extendió los brazos hacia mí. Mi corazón reaccionó. Aunque Quinn no pudiera leer mi mente, el pulso siempre me delataba. Procedió a ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque, cuando ya estuve acomodada, la rodeé con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal. Era como agarrarse a una roca.

—Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar —le avisé.

— ¡Bahh.! —resopló. Casi pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca antes le había visto tan animada.

Me sobrecogió cuando de forma inesperada me aferró la mano y presionó la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.

—Cada vez más fácil —musitó.

Y entonces echó a correr.

Si en alguna ocasión había tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada en comparación con cómo me sentí en ese momento.

Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Quinn, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de regreso junto a la camioneta.

—Estimulante, ¿verdad? —dijo entusiasmada y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intenté, pero no me respondían los músculos. Me mantuve aferrada a ella con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

— ¿Rachel? —preguntó, ahora inquieta.

—Creo que necesito tumbarme —respondí jadeante.

—Ah, perdona —me esperó, pero aun así no me pude mover.

—Creo que necesito ayuda —admití.

Se rió quedamente y deshizo suavemente mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. No había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y quedé frente a ella, y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

No estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas de forma enloquecida.

—Mareada, creo.

—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Intenté lo que me indicaba, y ayudó un poco. Inspiré y espiré lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percaté de que se sentaba a mi lado. Pasado el mal trago, pude alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los oídos.

—Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musitó.

Intenté mostrarme positiva, pero mi voz sonó débil cuando respondí:

—No, ha sido muy interesante.

— ¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo misma.

—Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

— ¡¿La próxima vez?! —gemí.

Quinn se rió, seguía de un humor excelente.

—Presumida—musité.

—Rach, abre los ojos —rogó con voz suave.

Y ahí estaba ella, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme.

—Mientras corría, he estado pensando...

— En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

—Tonta—rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

—Presumida—repetí. Quinn sonrió.

—No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.

Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer, en este caso una a otra mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Quinn se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí misma y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad.

Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos. Para lo que ninguna de las dos estaba preparada era para mi respuesta. La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndola hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante.

— ¡Wooow! —musité.

—Eso es quedarse corta.

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome.

— ¿Debería...?

Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro.

—No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable, controlada.

Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.

— ¡Lista! —exclamó, complacida consigo misma.

— ¿Soportable? —pregunté.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba —rió con fuerza—.

Bueno es saberlo.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento. —Después de todo, sólo eres humana.

—Muchas gracias —repliqué mordazmente.

Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me tendió su mano, un gesto inesperado, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a nuestro habitual comportamiento de nulo contacto. Tomé su mano helada, ya que necesitaba ese apoyo más de lo que creía. Aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.

— ¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar?

¡Qué desenfadado y humano parecía su angelical y apacible rostro cuando se reía! Era una Quinn diferente a la que yo conocía, y estaba loca por ella. Ahora, separarme me iba a causar un dolor físico.

—No puedo estar segura, aún sigo mareada—conseguí responderle—. Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas.

—Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.

— ¿Estás loca? —protesté.

—Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día —se burló—. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

—Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de soportarlo.

—Un poco de confianza, Rachel, por favor.

Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Fruncí los labios con gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza firmemente.

—No. Ni en broma.

Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

Comencé a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor.

Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. Puede que no.

—Rachel, llegadas a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos —citó con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.

—No puedo rebatirlo —dije con un suspiro. No había forma de resistirme a ella. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, veloz como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido—. Con calma... Mi camioneta es un señor mayor.

—Muy sensata —aprobó.

— ¿Y tú no estás afectada por mi presencia? —pregunté con enojo.

Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo suave y cálida. Al principio, no me respondió; se limitó a inclinar su rostro sobre el mío y deslizar sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, desde la oreja al mentón, de un lado a otro. Me estremecí.

—Pase lo que pase —murmuró finalmente—, tengo mejores reflejos.


	23. Confesiones Part 2

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Tuve que admitir que Quinn conducía bien cuando iba a una velocidad razonable. Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecía requerirle ningún esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba a la carretera, los neumáticos nunca se desviaban más de un centímetro del centro de la senda. Conducía con una mano, sosteniendo la mía con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, otras en mí, en mi rostro, en mi pelo expuesto al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, en nuestras manos unidas.

Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida. Se sabía la letra entera.

— ¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?

—En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta... ¡Buaj! —se estremeció—. Los ochenta fueron soportables.

— ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes? —pregunté, indecisa, sin querer arruinar su optimismo.

— ¿Importa mucho?

Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.

—No, pero me lo sigo preguntando... —hice una mueca—. No hay nada como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche.

—Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —comentó para sí.

Fijó la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y estaciono cerca de casa, al final dije:

—Ponme a prueba.

Suspiró. Luego me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de animarle. Clavó la vista en el sol, se puso seria —la luz del astro rey al ponerse arrancaba de su piel un centelleo similar al de los rubíes— y comenzó a hablar.

—Rachel, al parecer hoy es dia de las confesiones, y ya que hablaremos de mi pasado, no estoy tan segura de que quieras seguir cerca de mi. Esta confesion no es tan facil como la tuya. Nací en Chicago en 1901 —hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Como podria yo querer alejarme de ella? Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una triste sonrisa y prosiguió—: Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo, veras Rachel, yo... Aparte de ser vampiro no soy como cualquier chica, Rachel yo... Dios, esto es dificil... naci con un pene.- Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mí misma. Volvió a mirar mis ojos, con un dejo de preocupacion.—En ese entonces no habia explicacion alguna, la medicina no tenia explicacion alguna, mas que yo era una aberracion, por ese tiempo cai en cama por gripe española y de alguna manera mi _situacion_ empeoro la enfermedad, no me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen —se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar y mi cabeza daba vueltas, tratando de comprender lo que habia dicho—. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carlisle me salvó. No había esperanza para mí. Me habían dejado en la sala de los moribundos. Había asistido a mis padres, por lo que sabía que estaba sola en el mundo, y decidió intentarlo... El no me vio como un fenómeno, el se preocupo por mi. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Como te digo, ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba sola. Me eligió por ese motivo. Aparte de que el sabiendo de mi condición sabia que no tenia merecida la muerte por una complicacion. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido, mira Rachel, si ahora quieres alejarte de mi esta bien.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te salvó?

Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado y sorprendida de que no tomara en cuenta su peticion.

—Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos. Recuerdo lo mucho que lo vi sufrir los primeros años con el, es doctor, estudio como ninguno pero lo mas dificil es la sangre, tiene un don para soportarlo. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia —hizo una pausa—. Para mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso.

Supe que no iba a revelar más de ese tema por la forma en que fruncía los labios. Reprimí mi curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Había muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar respecto a ese tema en particular, cosas que surgían sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna, su mente rápida ya había previsto todos los aspectos en los que me iba a eludir.

Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:

—Actuó desde la soledad. Ésa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco después encontró a Judy. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.

—Así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en...

Nunca pronunciábamos esa palabra, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

—No, eso es sólo en el caso de Carlisle. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa —siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hacía con un profundo respeto—. Aunque, según él —continuó—, es más fácil si la sangre es débil.

Contempló la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sentí que estaba a punto de zanjar el tema.

— ¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?

—La siguiente a quien Carlisle trajo a la familia fue Rosalie. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Judy para él. El siempre supo que me gustaban las chicas, aunque realmente nunca se lo deje muy en claro. Se mostró muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre mí — puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero ella nunca fue más que una hermana y sólo dos años después encontró a Emmett. Rosalie iba de caza, en aquel tiempo íbamos a los Apalaches, y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con él. Lo llevó hasta Carlisle durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Sólo ahora comienzo a intuir qué difícil fue ese viaje para ella.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y alzó nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas, para acariciarme la mejilla con la base de su mano, quiero que sepa que todo esta bien.

—Pero lo consiguió —le animé mientras desviaba la vista de la irresistible belleza de sus ojos.

—Sí —murmuró—. Rosalie vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente entereza, tenemos la teoria de que le recordo a alguien desde el primer momento, por que su resistencia a hacerle daño era increíble, la ternura con que lo mira, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto más joven fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en el instituto —se echó a reír—. Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda otra vez.

— ¿Y Santana y Brittany?

—Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambas desarrollaron una conciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. Santana perteneció a otra familia... Una familia muy diferente. Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Brittany la encontró. Al igual que yo, está dotada de ciertos dones superiores que están más allá de los propios de nuestra especie.

— ¿De verdad? —le interrumpí fascinada—. Pero tú dijiste que eras la única que podía oír el pensamiento de la gente.

—Eso es verdad. Brittany sabe otras cosas, las ve... Ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

La mandíbula de Quinn se tensó y me lanzó una mirada, pero la apartó tan deprisa que no quedé muy segura de si no lo habría imaginado.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

—Vio a Santana y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que ella la conociera. Vio a Carlisle y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es más sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.

— ¿Hay muchos... de los tuyos?

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Cuántos podían estar entre nosotros sin ser detectados?

—No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en ningún lugar. Sólo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente —me dirigió una tímida mirada—. Sólo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.

— ¿Y el resto?

—Son nómadas en su mayoría. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoría preferimos el norte.

— ¿Por qué razón?

En aquel momento todo estaba oscuro y en calma. No había luna. Las luces del porche estaban apagadas, de ahí que supiera que mi padre aún no estaba en casa.

— ¿Has abierto los ojos esta tarde? —bromeó—. ¿Crees que podríamos caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tráfico? Hay una razón por la que escogimos la Península de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir durante el día. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.

—Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda?

—Probablemente.

— ¿Procedía Brittany de otra familia, como Santana?

—No, y es un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana ni sabe quién la convirtió. Despertó sola. Quienquiera que lo hiciese, se marchó, y ninguno de nosotros comprende por qué o cómo pudo hacerlo, eso o alguien lo mato. Si Britt no hubiera tenido ese otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Santana y Carlisle y no hubiera sabido que un día se convertiría en una de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura totalmente salvaje, Brittany es inocente y demasiado facil de corromper. Tal vez mas adelante te des cuenta de lo especial que es. Sin duda, perfecta para Santana. Santana es fuerte, grosera, violenta si quieres decirlo, pero es solo una mascara por todo lo que ha pasado. Ella es igual o mas dulce que Britt.

Había tanto en qué pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar... Pero, para gran vergüenza mía, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigada que ni siquiera había notado el apetito que tenía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía un hambre feroz.

—Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

—Me encuentro bien, de veras.

—Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara de comida. Lo olvidé.

—Quiero estar contigo. Y solo para que sepas tu _condición _no cambia absolutamente nada. Solo te hace mas especial.

Queria que se sintiera bien. Para mi Quinn Fabray era mas que un cuerpo. Al parecer lo logre por que pude ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—No crees que soy un fenomeno doble?—

—Bueno, tu no crees que estoy loca por amar el teatro. Para mi eres perfecta, tanto como Brittany para Santana— Y no mentia. No puedo describir la luz que vi en sus ojos, fue como si se sintiera agradecida por lo que dije.

— ¿No puedo entrar?

— ¿Te gustaría?

No me imaginaba a esa criatura divina sentándose en la zarrapastrosa silla de mi padre en la cocina.

—Sí, si no es un problema.

Le oí cerrar la puerta con cuidado y casi al instante ya estaba frente a la mía para abrirla.

—Muy humana —le felicité.

—Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.

Caminó detrás de mí en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que debía mirarla a hurtadillas para asegurarme de que continuaba ahí. Desentonaba menos en la oscuridad. Seguía pálida y tan hermosa como un sueño, pero ya no era la fantástica criatura centelleante de nuestra tarde al sol.

Se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.

— ¿Estaba abierta?

—No, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.

Entré, encendí las luces del porche y la miré enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de ella.

—Sentía curiosidad por ti.

— ¿Me has espiado?

Sin saber por qué, no pude infundir a mi voz el adecuado tono de ultraje. Me sentía halagada y ella no parecía arrepentida.

— ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?

Lo dejé correr por el momento y pasé del vestíbulo a la cocina. Ahí seguía, a mis espaldas, sin necesitar que la guiara. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había intentado imaginármela. Su belleza iluminó la cocina. Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de ella.

Me concentré en prepararme la cena, tomando del frigorífico la lasaña de la noche anterior, poniendo una parte sobre un plato y calentándola en el microondas.

Este empezó a girar, llenando la cocina de olor a tomate y orégano. No aparté los ojos de la comida mientras decía con indiferencia:

— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia?

— ¿Eh?

Parecía haberle cortado algún otro hilo de su pensamiento. Seguí sin girarme.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí?

—Casi todas las noches.

Aturdida, me di la vuelta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eres interesante cuando duermes —explicó con total naturalidad—. Hablas en sueños.

— ¡No! —exclamé sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Me agarré a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme.

Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, mi madre siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

Su expresión pasó a ser de preocupación inmediatamente.

— ¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?

— ¡Eso depende! —me senté, parecía como si me hubiera quedado sin aire.

Esperó y luego me urgió:

— ¿De qué?

— ¡De lo que hayas escuchado! —gemí.

Un momento después, sin hacer ruido, estaba a mi lado para tomarme las manos delicadamente entre las suyas.

— ¡No te enojes! Por favor Rach, perdóname. Soy una tonta. —suplicó.

Agachó el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada. Estaba avergonzada, por lo que intenté apartarla.

—Echas de menos a tu madre —susurró—. Te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: «Todo es demasiado verde».

Se rió con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme aún más.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa? —exigí saber.

Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:

—Pronunciaste mi nombre.

Frustrada, suspiré.

— ¿Mucho?

—Exactamente, ¿cuántas veces entiendes por «mucho»?

—Oh, no.

Bajé la cabeza, pero ella la atrajo contra su pecho con suave naturalidad.

—No te acomplejes —me susurró al oído—. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello.

En ese momento, ambos oímos el sonido de unas llantas sobre los ladrillos del camino de entrada a la casa y vimos las luces—delanteras que nos llegaban desde el vestíbulo a través de las ventanas frontales. Me envaré en sus brazos.

— ¿Debería saber tu padre que estoy aquí? —preguntó.

—Yo... —intenté pensar con rapidez—. No estoy segura...

—En otra ocasión, entonces.

Y me quedé sola.

— ¡Quinn! —le llamé, intentando no gritar.

Escuché una risita espectral y luego, nada más.

Mi padre hizo girar la llave de la puerta.

— ¿Rachel? —me llamó. Eso me hubiera molestado antes. ¿Quién más podía haber? De repente, Hiram me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Estoy aquí.

Esperaba que no apreciara la nota histérica de mi voz. Tomé mi cena del microondas y me senté a la mesa mientras él entraba. Después de pasar el día con Quinn , sus pasos parecían estrepitosos.

— ¿Me puedes preparar un poco de eso? Estoy hecho polvo.

Hiram se detuvo para quitarse las botas, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla para ayudarse.

Puse mi cena en mi sitio para zampármela en cuanto le hubiera preparado la suya. Me escocía la lengua. Mientras se calentaba la lasaña de Hiram , llené dos vasos de leche y bebí un trago del mío para mitigar la quemazón. Advertí que me temblaba el pulso cuando vi que la leche se agitaba al dejar el vaso. Mi padre se sentó en la silla. El contraste entre él y su antiguo ocupante resultaba cómico.

—Gracias —dijo mientras le servía la comida en la mesa.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunté con precipitación. Me moría de ganas de escaparme a mi habitación.

—Bien. Los peces picaron... ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?

—En realidad, no —mordí otro gran pedazo de lasaña—. Se estaba demasiado bien fuera como para quedarse en casa.

—Ha sido un gran día —coincidió.

Eso es quedarse corto, pensé en mi fuero interno.

Di buena cuenta del último trozo de lasaña, alcé el vaso y me bebí de un trago lo que quedaba de leche. Hiram me sorprendió al ser tan observador cuando

preguntó:

— ¿Tienes prisa?

—Sí, estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar pronto.

—Pareces nerviosa —comentó.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser justamente esta noche la que ha elegido para fijarse en mí?

— ¿De verdad? —fue todo lo que conseguí contestar.

Fregué rápidamente los platos en la pila y para que se secaran los puse bocabajo sobre un trapo de cocina.

—Es sábado —musitó.

No le respondí, pero de repente preguntó:

— ¿No tienes planes para esta noche?

—No, papá, sólo quiero dormir un poco.

—Ninguno de los chicos del pueblo es tu tipo, ¿verdad?

Hiram recelaba, pero intentaba actuar con frialdad.

—No. Ningún chico me ha llamado aún la atención.

Me cuidé mucho de enfatizar la palabra chico, sin dejarme llevar por mi deseo de ser sincera con Hiram.

—Pensé que tal vez el tal Sam Evans... Dijiste que era simpático.

—Sólo es un amigo, papá.

—Bueno, de todos modos, eres demasiado buena para todos ellos. Aguarda a que estés en la universidad para empezar a mirar.

El sueño de cada padre es que su hija esté ya fuera de casa antes de que se le disparen las hormonas.

—Me parece una buena idea —admití mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba.

—Buenas noches, cielo —se despidió. Sin duda, iba a estar con el oído atento toda la noche, a la espera de atraparme intentando salir a hurtadillas.

—Te veo mañana, papá.

Te veo esta noche cuando te deslices a medianoche para comprobar si sigo ahí.

Me esforcé en que el ruido de mis pasos pareciera lento y cansado cuando subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Cerré la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi padre lo oyera y luego me precipité hacia la ventana andando de puntillas. La abrí de un tirón y me asomé, escrutando las oscuras e impenetrables sombras de los árboles.

— ¿Quinn? —susurré, sintiéndome completamente idiota.

La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí.


	24. Deseos

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

— ¿Sí?

Me giré bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacción a la sorpresa, me llevaba una mano a la garganta.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yacía tendida en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los pies colgando por el otro extremo. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

— ¡Oh! —musité insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento.

Frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo.

—Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón.

Se incorporó despacio para no asustarme de nuevo. Luego, ya sentada, se inclinó hacia delante y extendió sus largos brazos para recogerme, sujetándome por los brazos como a un niño pequeño que empieza a andar. Me sentó en la cama junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? —sugirió, poniendo su fría mano sobre la mía—. ¿Cómo va el corazón?

—Dímelo tú... Estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.

Noté que su risa sofocada sacudía la cama.

Nos sentamos ahí durante un momento, escuchando ambos los lentos latidos de mi corazón. Se me ocurrió pensar en el hecho de tener a Quinn en mi habitación estando mi padre en casa.

— ¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humana?

—Desde luego.

Me indicó con un gesto de la mano que procediera.

—No te muevas —le dije, intentando parecer severa.

—Sí, señorita.

Y me hizo una demostración de cómo convertirse en una estatua sobre el borde de mi cama.

Me incorporé de un salto, recogí mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo del escritorio. Dejé la luz apagada y me deslicé fuera, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Oí subir por las escaleras el sonido del televisor. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del baño para que Hiram no subiera a molestarme. Tenía la intención de apresurarme. Me cepillé los dientes casi con violencia en un intento de ser minuciosa y rápida a la hora de eliminar todos los restos de lasaña. Pero no podía urgir al agua caliente de la ducha, que me relajó los músculos de la espalda y me calmó el pulso. El olor familiar de mi champú me hizo sentirme la misma persona de esta mañana. Intenté no pensar en Quinn, que me esperaba sentada en mi habitación, porque entonces tendría que empezar otra vez con todo el proceso de relajamiento. Al final, no pude dilatarlo más. Cerré el grifo del agua y me sequé con la toalla apresuradamente, acelerándome otra vez. Me puse el pijama: una camiseta llena de agujeros y un pantalón gris de chándal. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no haber traído conmigo el pijama de seda Victorias Secret que, dos años atrás, me regaló mi madre para mi cumpleaños, y que aún se encontraría en algún cajón en la casa de Phoenix con la etiqueta del precio puesta.

Volví a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pasé el cepillo a toda prisa.

Arrojé la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y lancé el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al neceser. Bajé escopetada las escaleras para que Hiram pudiera verme en pijama y con el pelo mojado.

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, Rachel.

Pareció sorprendido de verme. Tal vez hubiera desechado la idea de asegurarse de que estaba en casa esta noche.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no hacer ruido, entré zumbando en mi habitación, y me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de mí.

Quinn no se había movido ni un milímetro. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonreí, y la estatua cobró vida. Me evaluó con la mirada, tomando nota del pelo húmedo y la zarrapastrosa camiseta. Enarcó una ceja.

—Bonita ropa.

Le dediqué una mueca.

—No, te sienta bien.

—Gracias —susurré.

Regresé a su lado y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Miré las líneas del suelo de madera.

— ¿A qué venía todo eso?

—Hiram cree que me voy a escapar a hurtadillas.

—Ah —lo consideró—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó como si fuera incapaz de comprender la mente de Hiram con la claridad que yo le suponía.

—Al parecer, me ve un poco acalorada.

Me levantó el mentón para examinar mi rostro.

—De hecho, pareces bastante sofocada.

—Par... —musité.

Resultaba muy difícil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me acariciaba. Comenzar me llevó un minuto de concentración.

—Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí.

— ¿Eso te parece? —murmuró Quinn mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mandíbula. Sentí su mano, más ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar mi pelo húmedo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja.

—Sí. Mucho, mucho más fácil —contesté mientras intentaba espirar.

—Humm.

—Por eso me preguntaba... —comencé de nuevo, pero sus dedos seguían la línea de mi clavícula y me hicieron perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Sí? —musitó.

— ¿Por qué será? —inquirí con voz temblorosa, lo cual me avergonzó—. ¿Qué crees?

Noté el temblor de su respiración sobre mi cuello cuando se rió.

—El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia.

Retrocedí. Se quedó inmóvil cuando me moví, por lo que ya no pude oírle respirar.

Durante un instante nos miramos la una a la otra con prevención; luego, la tensión de su mandíbula se relajó gradualmente y su expresión se llenó de confusión.

— ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, lo opuesto. Me estás volviendo loca —le expliqué.

Lo pensó brevemente y pareció complacida cuando preguntó:

— ¿De verdad?

Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó lentamente su rostro.

— ¿Querrías una salva de aplausos? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sólo estoy gratamente sorprendida —me aclaró—. En los últimos cien años—comentó con tono bromista— nunca me imaginé algo parecido. No creía encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque todo sea nuevo para mí.

—Tú eres buena en todo —observé.

Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo correr, y las dos nos reímos en voz baja.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser tan fácil ahora? —le presioné—. Esta tarde...

—No es fácil—suspiró—. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía... indecisa. Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

—No es imperdonable —discrepé.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Ya ves —prosiguió, ahora mirando al suelo—, no estaba convencida de ser lo bastante fuerte... —me tomó una mano y la presionó suavemente contra su rostro—. Estuve susceptible mientras existía la posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasado... —exhaló su aroma sobre mi muñeca—. Hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún tipo de que yo... de que pudiera...

Jamás le había visto trabarse de esa forma con las palabras. Resultaba tan... humana.

— ¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad?

—La mente domina la materia —repitió con una sonrisa que dejó entrever unos dientes que relucían incluso en la oscuridad.

—Vaya, pues sí que era fácil.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, imperceptible como un suspiro, pero exuberante de todos modos.

— ¡Fácil para ti! —me corrigió al tiempo que me acariciaba la nariz con la yema de los dedos.

En ese momento se puso seria.

—Lo estoy intentando —susurró con voz dolida—. Si resultara... insoportable, estoy bastante segura de ser capaz de irme.

Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.

—Mañana va a ser más duro —prosiguió—. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

—Entonces, no te vayas —le respondí, incapaz de esconder mí anhelo.

—Eso me gusta—replicó mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa amable—. Saca los grilletes... Soy tu prisionera.

Pero mientras hablaba, eran sus manos las que se convertían en esposas alrededor de mis muñecas. Volvió a reír con esa risa suya, sosegada, musical. Le había oído reírse más esta noche que en todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella.

—Pareces más feliz que de costumbre —observé—. No te había visto así antes.

— ¿No se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. ¿No es increíble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

—Muy diferente —admití—. Y más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

—Por ejemplo —comenzó a hablar más deprisa, por lo que tuve que concentrarme para no perderme nada—, la emoción de los celos. He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes. Creía haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me asustaron... —hizo una mueca—. ¿Recuerdas el día en que Sam te pidió que fueras con él al baile?

Asentí, aunque recordaba ese día por un motivo diferente.

—Fue el día en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.

—Me sorprendió la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimenté... Al principio no supe qué era. No poder saber qué pensabas, por qué le rechazabas, me exasperaba más que de costumbre. ¿Lo hacías en beneficio de tu amiga? ¿O había algún otro? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a que me importara, e intenté que fuera así. «Entonces, todo empezó a estar claro —rió entre dientes y yo torcí el gesto en las sombras—. Esperé, irracionalmente ansiosa de oír qué les decías, de vigilar vuestras expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no podía estar segura.»Ésa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabía que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que si continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un día en que le dirías sí a Sam o a alguien como él. Eso me enfurecía. »Y en ese momento —susurró—, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por más tiempo.

Enmudeció durante un momento, probablemente al escuchar el repentinamente irregular latido de mi corazón.

—Pero los celos son algo extraño y mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiera pensado. ¡E irracional! Justo ahora, cuando Hiram te ha preguntado por ese vil de Sam Evans...

Movió la cabeza con enojo.

—Debería haber sabido que estarías escuchando —gemí.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿De veras que eso te hace sentir celosa?

—Soy nueva en esto. Has resucitado a la mujer que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente.

—Pero sinceramente —bromeé—, que eso te moleste después de lo que he oído de esa Rosalie... Rosalie, la encarnación de la pura belleza... Eso es lo que Rosalie significa para ti, con o sin Emmett, ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?

—No hay competencia.

Sus dientes centellearon. Arrastró mis manos atrapadas alrededor de su espalda, apretándome contra su pecho. Me mantuve tan quieta como pude, incluso respiré con precaución.

—Sé que no hay competencia —murmuré sobre su fría piel—. Ese es el problema.

—Rosalie es hermosa a su manera, por supuesto, pero incluso si no fuera como una hermana para mí, incluso si Emmett no le perteneciera, jamás podría ejercer la décima, no, qué digo, la centésima parte de la atracción que tú tienes sobre mí —estaba seria—. He caminado entre los míos y los hombres durante cien años... Todo ese tiempo me he considerado completa sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque tú aún no existías.

—No parece demasiado justo —susurré con el rostro todavía recostado sobre su pecho, escuchando la cadencia de su respiración—. En cambio, yo no he tenido que esperar para nada. ¿Por qué debería dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?

—Tienes razón —admitió divertida—. Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda —al liberar una de sus manos, me soltó la muñeca sólo para atraparla cuidadosamente con la otra mano. Me acarició suavemente la melena mojada de la coronilla hasta la cintura—. Sólo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. Sólo tienes que regresar a la naturaleza, a la humanidad... ¿Merece la pena?

—Arriesgo muy poco... No me siento privada de nada.

—Aún no.

Al hablar su voz se llenó abruptamente de la antigua tristeza. Intenté echarme hacia atrás para verle la cara, pero su mano me sujetaba las muñecas con una presión de la que no me podía zafar.

— ¿Qué...? —empecé a preguntar cuando su cuerpo se tensó, alerta. Me quedé inmóvil, pero inopinadamente me soltó las manos y desapareció. Estuve a punto de caer de bruces.

— ¡Acuestate! —murmuró. No sabría decir desde qué lugar de la negrura me hablaba.

Me di la vuelta para meterme debajo de la colcha y me acurruqué sobre un costado, de la forma en que solía dormir. Oí el crujido de la puerta cuando Hiram entró para echar un vistazo a hurtadillas y asegurarse de que estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Respiré acompasadamente, exagerando el movimiento.

Transcurrió un largo minuto. Estuve atenta, sin estar segura de haber escuchado cerrarse la puerta. En ese momento, el frío brazo de Quinn me rodeó debajo de las mantas y me besó en la oreja.

—Eres una actriz pésima... Estas segura que te quieres dedicar a eso?.

— ¡Caray!

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Tarareó una melodía que no identifiqué. Parecía una nana. Hizo una pausa.

— ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?

—Cierto —me reí—. ¡Cómo me podría dormir estando tú aquí!

—Lo has hecho todo el tiempo —me recordó.

—Pero no sabía que estabas aquí —repliqué con frialdad.

—Bueno, si no quieres dormir... —sugirió, ignorando mi tono. Se me cortó la respiración.

—Si no quiero dormir..., ¿qué?

Rió entre dientes.

—En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Al principio no supe qué responder, y finalmente admití:

—No estoy segura.

—Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido.

Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula, inhalando.

—Pensé que te habías insensibilizado.

—Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué —susurró—. Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresa —señaló—. Se me hace agua la boca.

—Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga qué apetitoso es mi aroma.

Rió entre dientes, y luego suspiró.

—He decidido qué quiero hacer —le dije—. Quiero saber más de ti.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

Cribé todas mis preguntas para elegir la más importante y entonces dije:

— ¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender cómo te esfuerzas tanto para resistirte a lo que... eres. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Sólo que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.

Vaciló antes de responderme:

—Es una buena pregunta, y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayoría de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro sino... Ellos también se preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, sólo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.

Yací inmóvil, atrapada por un silencio sobrecogedor.

— ¿Te has dormido? —cuchicheó después de unos minutos.

—No.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad?

—En realidad, no.

— ¿Qué más deseas saber?

— ¿Por qué puedes leer mentes? ¿Por qué sólo tú? ¿Y por qué Brittany lee el porvenir? ¿Por qué sucede?

En la penumbra, sentí cómo se encogía de hombros.

—En realidad, lo ignoramos. Carlisle tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debía de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Britt tuvo el don de la precognición, donde quiera que estuviese.

— ¿Qué es lo que se trajo él a la siguiente vida? ¿Y el resto?

—Carlisle trajo su compasión y Judy, la capacidad para amar con pasión... a todos. Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la... tenacidad o la obstinación,si asi lo prefieres, su inteligencia tambien es increible, — se rió—. Santana es muy interesante. Tiene un caracter del demonio pero al mismo tiempo sabemos que fue bastante carismática en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean para apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil. Un don que a veces utiliza solo para divertirnos.

Estuve considerando lo inverosímil de cuanto me describía en un intento de aceptarlo. Aguardó pacientemente mientras yo pensaba.

— ¿Dónde comenzó todo? Quiero decir, Carlisle te cambió a ti, luego alguien antes tuvo que convertirlo a él, y así sucesivamente...

— ¿De dónde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿tan difícil es admitir que la misma fuerza que creó al delicado chiribico y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

—A ver si lo he entendido... Yo soy la cría de foca, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

Quinn se echó a reír. Algo me tocó el pelo... ¿Sus labios?

Quise volverme hacia ella para comprobar si de verdad eran sus labios los que rozaban mi pelo, pero tenía que portarme bien. No quería hacérselo más difícil de lo que ya era.

— ¿Estás preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta más? —inquirió, rompiendo el breve silencio.

—Sólo uno o dos millones.

—Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana... —me recordó. Sonreí eufórica ante la perspectiva.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? —quise asegurarme—. Después de todo, eres un mito.

—No te voy a dejar —su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.

—Entonces, una más por esta noche...

Pero me puse colorada y me callé. La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho.

Estaba segura de que ella había notado el repentino calor debajo de mi piel.

— ¿Cuál?

—No, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.

—Rach, Princesa, puedes preguntarme lo quieras.

Toda mi vida pense que esa era la forma mas cursi de llamar a una chica, pero ahora que lo escuchaba de los labios de Quinn me parecia la manera mas hermosa en que alguien pudiera referirse a mi.

No le respondí y ella gimió.

—Te incomodo la manera en que te llame, disculpame Rach, soy una estu...- No!

—No me molesta, al contrario me agrado mucho.

—Entonces me diras que ibas a preguntar? Intento pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

—Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que espíes lo que digo en sueños.

—Por favor.

Su voz era extremadamente persuasiva, casi imposible de resistir. Negué con la cabeza.

—Si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es —me amenazó sombríamente—. Por favor —repitió con voz suplicante.

—Bueno... —empecé, contenta de que no pudiera verme el rostro.

— ¿Sí?

—Dijiste que Rosalie y Emmett van a casarse pronto... ¿Es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos? Ya sabes con TODO?

Ahora, al comprenderlo, se rió con ganas.

— ¿Era eso lo que querías preguntar?

Me inquieté, incapaz de responder.

—Sí, supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo. Ya te dije que la mayoría de esos deseos humanos están ahí, sólo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos.

—Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir.

— ¿Había alguna intención detrás de esa curiosidad?

—Bueno, me preguntaba... si algún día tú y yo... Dado que tu...

Se puso seria de inmediato. Sentí la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Yo también me quedé quieta, reaccionando automáticamente.

—No creo que eso... sea... posible para nosotras...

— ¿Porque sería demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca?

—Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refería a eso. Es sólo que eres demasiado suave, tan frágil. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntas para no dañarte. Podría matarte con bastante facilidad, Rach, y simplemente por accidente —su voz se había convertido en un suave murmullo. Movió su palma helada hasta apoyarla sobre mi mejilla—. Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atención por un segundo, podría extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y aplastarte el cráneo por error. No comprendes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.

Aguardó mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cuando no lo hice.

— ¿Estás asustada? —preguntó.

Esperé otro minuto antes de responder para que mis palabras fueran verdad.

—No. Estoy bien.

Pareció pensativa durante un momento.

—Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad —dijo con voz más suelta

—. ¿Nunca has...? —dejó la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.

—Naturalmente que no —me sonrojé—. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca. Ni por un chico, ni por una chica.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

—Para mí, sí. Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí —musité.

—Eso está bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en común —dijo complacida.

—Tus instintos humanos... —comencé. Ella esperó—. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractiva en ese sentido?

Se echó a reír y me despeinó ligeramente la melena casi seca.

—Tal vez no sea humana, pero soy una mujer, y tu eres a la unica persona a la que he deseado de esa forma —me aseguró.

Bostecé involuntariamente.

—He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir —insistió.

—No estoy segura de poder.

— ¿Quieres que me marche?

— ¡No! —dije con voz demasiado fuerte.

Rió, y entonces comenzó a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su suave voz de arcángel al oído.

Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus fríos brazos hasta dormirme.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero y lo sigan haciendo, me alegran el dia.**_


	25. Desayuno

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Yacía con el brazo sobre los ojos, confusa. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar, pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.

— ¡Oh!

Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

—Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta.

La voz serena procedía de la mecedora de la esquina.

—¡Quinn, te has quedado! —me regocijé y crucé el dormitorio para arrojarme irreflexivamente a su regazo. Me quedé helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en el que comprendí lo que había hecho. Alcé la vista, temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero ella se reía.

—Por supuesto —contestó, sorprendida, pero complacida de mi reacción. Me frotó la espalda con las manos.

Recosté con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.

—Estaba convencida de que era un sueño.

—No eres tan creativa —se mofó.

—¡Hiram! —exclamé.

Volví a saltar de forma irreflexiva en cuanto me acordé de él y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Se marchó hace una hora... Después de volver a conectar los cables de la batería de tu coche, debería añadir. He de admitir cierta decepción. ¿Es todo lo que se le ocurre para detenerte si estuvieras decidida a irte?

Estuve reflexionando mientras me quedaba de pie, me moría de ganas de regresar junto a ella, pero temí tener mal aliento.

—No sueles estar tan confundida por la mañana —advirtió.

Me tendió los brazos para que volviera. Una invitación casi irresistible.

—Necesito otro minuto humano —admití.

—Esperaré.

Me precipité hacia el baño sin reconocer mis emociones. No me conocía a mí misma, ni por dentro ni por fuera. El rostro del espejo, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y unas manchas rojizas de fiebre en los pómulos, era prácticamente el de una desconocida. Después de cepillarme los dientes, me esforcé por alisar la caótica maraña que era mi pelo. Me eché agua fría sobre el rostro e intenté respirar con normalidad sin éxito evidente. Regresé a mi cuarto casi a la carrera.

Parecía un milagro que siguiera ahí, esperándome con los brazos tendidos para mí. Extendió la mano y mi corazón palpitó con inseguridad.

—Bienvenida otra vez —musitó, tomándome en brazos.

Me meció en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que me percaté de que se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo liso.

—¡Te has ido! —la acusé mientras tocaba el cuello de su camiseta nueva.

—Difícilmente podía salir con las ropas que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?

Hice un mohín.

—Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada —sus ojos centellearon —. Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto.

Gemí.

—¿Qué oíste?

Los ojos verdes se suavizaron.

—Dijiste que me querías.

—Eso ya lo sabías —le recordé, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo.

Oculté la cara contra su hombro.

—Te quiero —susurré.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida —se limitó a contestar.

No había nada más que decir por el momento. Nos mecimos de un lado a otro mientras se iba iluminando el dormitorio.

—Hora de desayunar —dijo al fin de manera informal para demostrar, estaba segura, que se acordaba de todas mis debilidades humanas.

Me protegí la garganta con ambas manos y la miré fijamente con ojos abiertos de miedo. El pánico cruzó por su rostro.

—¡Era una broma! —me reí con disimulo—. ¡Y tú dijiste que no sabía actuar!

Frunció el ceño de disgusto.

—Eso no ha sido divertido.

—Lo ha sido, y lo sabes.

No obstante, estudié sus ojos verdes y dorados con cuidado para asegurarme de que me había perdonado. Al parecer, así era.

—¿Puedo reformular la frase? —preguntó—. Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Me echó sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que me dejó sin aliento. Protesté mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero me ignoró. Me sentó con delicadeza, derecha sobre la silla.

La cocina estaba brillante, alegre, parecía absorber mi estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —pregunté con tono agradable.

Aquello la descolocó durante un minuto.

—Eh... No estoy segura. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Arrugó su frente de mármol. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me levanté de un salto.

—Vale, sola me defiendo bastante bien. Obsérvame cazar.

Encontré un cuenco y una caja de cereales. Pude sentir sus ojos fijos en mí mientras echaba la leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego me detuve para, sin querer ser irónica, preguntarle:

—¿Quieres algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Limítate a comer, Rachel.

Me senté y le observé mientras comía. Quinn me contemplaba fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sentí cohibida. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar y distraerle.

—¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

—Eh... —le observé elegir con cuidado la respuesta—. ¿Qué te parecería conocer a mi familia?

Tragué saliva.

—¿Ahora tienes miedo?

Parecía esperanzada.

—Sí —admití, pero cómo negarlo si lo podía advertir en mis ojos.

—No te preocupes —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Té protegeré.

—No les temo a ellos —me expliqué—, sino a que no les guste. ¿No les va a sorprender que lleves a casa para conocerlos a alguien, bueno, a alguien como yo?

—Oh, están al corriente de todo. Ayer cruzaron apuestas, ya sabes —sonrió, pero su voz era severa—, sobre si te traería de vuelta, aunque no consigo imaginar la razón por la que alguien apostaría contra Brittany. De todos modos, no tenemos secretos en la familia. No es viable con mi don para leer las mentes, la precognición de Brittany y todo eso.

—Y Santana haciéndote sentir todo el cariño con que te arrancaría las tripas.

—Prestaste atención —comentó con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Sé hacerlo de vez en cuando —hice una mueca—. ¿Así que Brittany me vio regresar?

Su reacción fue extraña.

—Algo por el estilo —comentó con incomodidad mientras se daba la vuelta para que no le pudiera ver los ojos. Le miré con curiosidad.

—¿Tiene buen sabor? —preguntó al volverse de repente y contemplar mi desayuno con un gesto burlón—. La verdad es que no parece muy apetitoso.

—Bueno, no es un oso gris irritado... —murmuré, ignorándole cuando frunció el ceño.

Aún me seguía preguntando por qué me había respondido de esa manera cuando mencioné a Brittany. Mientras especulaba, me apresuré a terminar los cereales.

Permaneció plantada en medio de la cocina, de nuevo convertida en la estatua mas hermosa, mirando con expresión ausente por las ventanas traseras. Luego, volvió a posar los ojos en mí y esbozó esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.

—Creo que también tú deberías presentarme a tu padre.

—Ya te conoce —le recordé.

—Como tu novia, quiero decir.

La miré con gesto de sospecha.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es ésa la costumbre? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Lo ignoro —admití. Mi historial de novios me ofrecía pocas referencias con las que trabajar, y ninguna de las reglas normales sobre salir con chicos o chicas venía al caso —. No es necesario, ya sabes. No espero que tú... Quiero decir, no tienes que fingir por mí.

Su sonrisa fue paciente.

—No estoy fingiendo.

Empujé el resto de los cereales a una esquina del cuenco mientras me mordía el labio.

—¿Vas a decirle a Hiram que soy tu novia o no? Recuerda que soy de la vieja escuela—quiso saber.

—¿Es eso lo que eres? Mi... Mi novia?

En mi fuero interno, me encogí ante la perspectiva de unir a Quinn, Hiram y la palabra novia en la misma habitación y al mismo tiempo.

—Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra.

—De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más —confesé clavando los ojos en la mesa.

—Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos —se estiró sobre la mesa y me levantó el mentón con un dedo frío y suave—. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el jefe de policía Berry me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

—¿Estarás? —pregunté, repentinamente ansiosa—. ¿De veras vas a estar aquí?

—Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras —me aseguró.

—Te querré siempre —le avisé—. Para siempre.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa muy despacio y se detuvo muy cerca, extendió la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—¿Eso te entristece?

No contestó y me miró fijamente a los ojos por un periodo de tiempo inmensurable.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó finalmente.

Me incorporé de un salto.

—Sí.

—Vístete... Te esperaré aquí.

* * *

Resultó difícil decidir qué ponerme. Dudaba que hubiera libros de etiqueta en los que se detallara cómo vestirte cuando tu novia vampiro te lleva a su casa para que conozcas a su familia vampiro. Era un alivio emplear la palabra en mi fuero interno. Sabía que yo misma la eludía de forma intencionada.

Terminé poniéndome una falda, larga y de color caqui, pero aun así informal. Me vestí con la blusa de color azul oscuro de la que Quinn había hablado favorablemente en una ocasión. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo me convenció de que mi pelo deberia ir suelto solo aplique un toque de espuma y lo deje en ondas.

—De acuerdo —bajé a saltos las escaleras—. Estoy presentable.

Me esperaba al pie de las mismas, más cerca de lo que pensaba, por lo que salté encima de ella. Quinn me sostuvo, durante unos segundos me retuvo con cautela a cierta distancia antes de atraerme súbitamente.

—Te has vuelto a equivocar —me murmuró al oído—. Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

—¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...

Suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Eres tan ridícula...

Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en mi frente y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. El olor de su respiración me impedía pensar.

—¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible?

Era claramente una pregunta retórica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi espalda y su aliento rozó con más fuerza mi piel. Mis manos descansaban flácidas sobre su pecho y otra vez me sentí aturdida. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y por segunda vez sus fríos labios tocaron los míos con mucho cuidado, separándolos levemente.

Entonces sufrí un colapso.

—¿Rachel? —dijo alarmada mientras me recogía y me alzaba en vilo.

—Has hecho que me desmaye... —le acusé en mi aturdimiento.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Gimió con desesperación—. Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

Me reí débilmente, dejando que sus brazos me sostuvieran mientras la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas.

—Eso te pasa por ser buena en todo.

Suspiró.

—Ése es el problema —yo aún seguía mareada—. Eres demasiado buena. Muy, muy buena.

—¿Estás mareada? —preguntó. Me había visto así con anterioridad.

—No... No fue la misma clase de desfallecimiento de siempre. No sé qué ha sucedido —agité la cabeza con gesto de disculpa—. Creo que me olvidé de respirar.

—No te puedo llevar de esta forma a ningún sitio.

—Estoy bien —insistí—. Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loca de todos modos, así que... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Evaluó mi expresión durante unos instantes.

—No soy imparcial con el color de esa blusa —comentó inesperadamente.

Enrojecí de placer y desvié la mirada.

—Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que ¿podemos irnos ya?

—A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, ¿me equivoco?

—No —contesté de inmediato, ocultando mi sorpresa ante el tono informal con el que utilizaba la palabra.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres increíble.


	26. Hola Enano

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontrabancada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamosotro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. La camioneta era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

—¡woow!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto.

Rió entre dientes. Luego, cuando me abrió la puerta, me preguntó.

—¿Lista?

—Ni un poquito... ¡Vamos!

Intenté reírme, pero la risa se me quedó pegada a la garganta. Me alisé el pelo con gesto nervioso.

—Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar. Me abrió la puerta.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Quinn nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.

Había visto antes al doctor Fabray, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven y ultrajante perfección me sorprendieran de nuevo. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Judy, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto, increiblemente era demasiado parecida a Quinn. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color rubio que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme. La voz de Quinn rompió el breve lapso de silencio.

—Carlisle, Judy, os presento a Rachel.

—Sé bienvenida, Rachel.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

—Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Fabray.

—Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Noté el alivio de Quinn, que seguía a mi lado.

Judy sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro.

Y ahí estaba yo. Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas... Blancanieves en carne y hueso.

—¿Dónde están Britt y San? —preguntó Quinn, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambas aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras.

—¡Hola, Quinnie! —le saludó Brittany con entusiasmo.

Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo dorado y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia. Judy y Carlisle le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Después de todo, eso era natural para ella.

—Hola, Rach—dijo Brittany y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

Si Carlisle y Judy habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos. Mis ojos también reflejaban esa sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo me complacía mucho que ella pareciera aceptarme por completo. Me sorprendió percatarme de que Quinn, a mi lado, se ponía rígida. Le miré, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

—Hueles bien —me alabó, para mi enorme vergüenza—, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Nadie más parecía saber qué decir cuando Santana se presentó allí, alta, ruda y terriblemente sexy.

Sentí una sensación de alivio y de repente me encontré muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que me hallaba. Quinn miró fijamente a Santana y enarcó una ceja. Entonces recordé lo que éste era capaz de hacer.

—Hola, enano—me saludó Santana.

Mantuvo la distancia y no me ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, pero era imposible sentirse incómodo cerca de ella. Y Como me llamo?

—Santana...Disculpala Rachel tiene un peculiar sentido del humor—Agrego Judy

—Hola, Santana—le sonreí con timidez, y luego a los demás, antes de añadir como fórmula de cortesía—Me alegro de conoceros a todos... Tenéis una casa preciosa.

—Gracias —contestó Judy—. Estarnos encantados de que hayas venido.

Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente. También caí en la cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte a Rosalie y a Emmett. Recordé entonces la negativa demasiado inocente de Quinn cuando le pregunté si no les agradaba a todos.

La expresión de Carlisle me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Quinn de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Quinn asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo. Y de repente mi atencion fue captada por ese hermoso piano. Judy se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó:

—¿Tocas?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, bueno, tome clases pero solo asisti a 2. Es tan hermoso... ¿Es tuyo?

—No —se rió—. ¿No te ha dicho Quinn que ella es quien tiene el don?

—No —entrecerré los ojos antes de mirarle—. Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido.

Judy arqueó las cejas como muestra de su confusión.

—Quinn puede hacerlo todo, ¿no? —le expliqué.

Santana se rió con disimulo y Judy le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

—Espero que no hayas estado alardeando... Es de mala educación —le riñó.

—Sólo un poco —Quinn rió de buen grado, el rostro de Judy se suavizó al oírlo y ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada cuyo significado no comprendí, aunque la faz de ella parecía casi petulante.

—De hecho —rectifiqué—, se ha mostrado demasiado modesta.

—Bueno, toca para ella —le animó Judy.

—Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación —objetó Quinn.

—Cada regla tiene su excepción —le replicó.

—Me gustaría oírte tocar —dije, sin que nadie me hubiera pedido mi opinión.

—Entonces, decidido.

Judy empujó hacia el piano a Quinn, que tiró de mí y me hizo sentarme a su lado en el banco. Me dedicó una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas.

Luego sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierta del asombro y a mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja ante mi reacción. Quinn me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me guiñó un ojo:

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Tú has escrito esto? —dije entrecortadamente al comprenderla.

Asintió.

—Es la favorita de Judy.

—Podria hacer mi propio musical. Y tu escribirias la musica.

Cerré los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Ella solo sonrio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me siento extremadamente insignificante.

El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa maraña de notas, distinguí la melodía de la nana que me tarareaba.

—Tú inspiraste ésta —dijo en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo de desbordante dulzura.

No me salieron las palabras.

—Les gustas, ya lo sabes —dijo con tono coloquial—. Sobre todo a Judy.

Eché un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se había quedado vacía.

— ¿A donde han ido?

—Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad.

Suspiré.

—Les gusto, pero Rosalie y Emmett... —dejé la frase sin concluir porque no estaba muy segura de cómo expresar mis dudas.

Quinn torció el gesto.

—No te preocupes por Rosalie —insistió con su persuasiva mirada—. Cambiará de opinión.

Fruncí los labios con escepticismo.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Bueno, opina que soy una lunática, lo cual es cierto, pero no tienen ningún problema contigo. Está intentando razonar con Rosalie.

—¿Qué le perturba? —inquirí, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Rosalie es la que más se debate contra... contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien de fuera de la familia sepa la verdad, y está un poco celosa.

—¿Rosalie tiene celos de mí? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Intenté imaginarme un universo en el que alguien tan impresionante como Rosalie tuviera alguna posible razón para sentir celos de alguien como yo.

—Eres humana —Quinn se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que ella también desearía ser.

—Vaya —musité, aún aturdida—. En cuanto a Santana...

—En realidad, eso es culpa mía —me explicó—. Ya te dije que era ella que hace menos tiempo que está probando nuestra forma de vida. Le previne para que se mantuviera a distancia. Y lo que te dijo bueno, ella es asi.

Pensé en la razón de esa instrucción y me estremecí.

—¿Y Judy y Carlisle...? —continué rápidamente para evitar que se diera cuenta.

—Son felices de verme feliz. De hecho, a Judy no le preocuparía que tuvieras un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mí, temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, ya que era muy joven cuando Carlisle me convirtió... Está entusiasmada. Se ahoga de satisfacción cada vez que te toco.

—Brittany parece muy... entusiasta.

—Britt tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas —murmuró con los labios repentinamente contraídos.

—Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?

Se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotros. Quinn comprendió que yo sabía que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a revelar.

Ahora, no.

—¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Carlisle?

Sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi tocarse.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Naturalmente.

Me miró con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Quería informarme de ciertas noticias... No sabía si era algo que yo debería compartir contigo.

—¿Lo harás?

—Tengo que hacerlo, porque durante los próximos días, tal vez semanas, voy a ser una protectora muy autoritaria y me disgustaría que pensaras que soy una tirana por naturaleza.

—¿Qué sucede?

—En sí mismo, nada malo. Britt acaba de «ver» que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

—¿Visita?

—Sí, bueno... Los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza, por supuesto. Lo más probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.

Me estremecí.

—¡Por fin, una reacción racional! —murmuró—. Empezaba a creer que no tenías instinto de supervivencia alguno.

Dejé pasar el comentario y aparté la vista para que mis ojos recorrieran de nuevo la espaciosa estancia. Ella siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

—No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? —inquirió.

—No —admití.

—No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas... ¡Qué decepción debe de ser para ti! —prosiguió con malicia.

Ignoré su broma.

—Es tan luminoso, tan despejado.

Se puso más serio al responder:

—Es el único lugar que tenemos para escondernos.

Quinn seguía tocando la canción, mi canción, que siguió fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora.

—Gracias —susurré.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Me las enjugué, avergonzada.

Rozó la comisura de mis ojos para atrapar una lágrima que se me había escapado. Alzó el dedo y examinó la gota con ademán inquietante. Entonces, a una velocidad tal que no pude estar segura de que realmente lo hiciera, se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborearla.

Le miré de manera intuitiva, y Quinn sostuvo mí mirada un prolongado momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa finalmente.

—¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?

—¿Nada de ataúdes? —me quise asegurar.

El sarcasmo de mi voz no logró ocultar del todo la leve pero genuina ansiedad que me embargaba. Se echó a reír, me tomó de la mano y me alejó del piano.

—Nada de ataúdes —me prometió.

Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.

—La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett... El despacho de Carlisie. .. —Hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas—. La habitación de Britt...

Quinn hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro.

—Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscura pátina contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

—Debe de ser muy antigua —aventuré.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarle.

—¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?

—Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle.

—¿Coleccionaba antigüedades? —sugerí dubitativamente.

—No. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

No estaba segura de si la cara delataba mi sorpresa, pero, sólo por si acaso, continué mirando la sencilla y antigua cruz. Efectué el cálculo de memoria. La reliquia tendría unos trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimos años.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle? —inquirí en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de la cruz e ignorando su pregunta.

—Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo — contestó Quinn. Le miré de nuevo, con un millón de preguntas en los ojos.

Me estudió atentamente mientras hablaba:

—Carlisle nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell.

No descompuse el gesto, consciente del escrutinio al que Quinn me sometía al informarme:

—Fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarle a él. Su padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos... y vampiros.

Me quedé aún más quieta ante la mención de esa palabra. Estaba segura de que lo había notado, pero continuó hablando sin pausa.

—Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar.

»El pastor colocó a su obediente hijo al frente de las razias cuando se hizo mayor. Al principio, Carlisle fue una decepción. No se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había, pero era persistente y mucho más inteligente que su padre. De hecho, localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma en que debían vivir. La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Carlisle había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle —ahora la risa de Quinn fue más breve y sombría—. Al final, apareció uno. »Debía de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Carlisle le oyó cómo avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío —Quinn hablaba con un hilo de voz y tuve que aguzar el oído para comprender las palabras—. Luego, corrió por las calles y Carlisle, que tenía veintitrés años y era muy rápido, encabezó la persecución. La criatura podía haberlos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta, los atacó. Carlisle piensa que debía estar sediento. Primero se abalanzó sobre él, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle.

Hizo una pausa. Intuí que estaba censurando una parte de la historia, que me ocultaba algo.

—Carlisle sabía lo que haría su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Carlisle actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido. »Se dio cuenta de que se había «convertido» cuando todo terminó.

No estaba muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudeció.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré, y, aunque me mordí el labio dubitativa, debió de ver la curiosidad reluciendo en mis ojos.

—Espero —dijo con una sonrisa— que tengas algunas preguntas que hacerme.

—Unas cuantas.

Al sonreír, Quinn dejó entrever su brillante dentadura. Se dirigió de vuelta al vestíbulo, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró.

—En ese caso, sigamos—me animó—. Te voy a mostrar algo.

* * *

Nos habíamos detenido frente a la última puerta del vestíbulo.

—Mi habitación —me informó al tiempo que abría la puerta y me hacía pasar.

Su habitación tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. El cuarto de Quinn estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro.

Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

— ¿Para conseguir una buena acústica? —aventuré.

Quinn rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió el equipo, la suave música de jazz, pese a estar a un volumen bajo, sonaba como si el grupo estuviera con nosotros en la habitación. Me fui a mirar su alucinante colección de música.

— ¿Cómo los clasificas? —pregunté al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los títulos.

No me estaba prestando atención.

—Esto... Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año —contestó con aire distraído.

Al darme la vuelta, le vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Contaba con sentirme aliviada después de conocieras todo esto, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. Me gusta —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía imperceptiblemente—. Me hace feliz.

—Me alegro.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me preocuparía que se arrepintiera de haberme contado todo aquello. Era bueno saber que no era el caso.

Pero entonces, mientras sus ojos estudiaban mi expresión, su sonrisa se apagó y su frente se pobló de arrugas.

—Aún sigues esperando que salga huyendo —supuse—, gritando espantada, ¿verdad?

Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios y asintió.

—Lamento estropearte la ilusión, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, de veras —con toda naturalidad, le mentí—: De hecho, no me asustas nada en absoluto.

Se detuvo y arqueó las cejas con manifiesta incredulidad. Una sonrisa ancha y traviesa recorrió su rostro.

—No deberías haber dicho eso, de veras.

Quinn emitió un sordo gruñido gutural y los labios mostraron unos dientes perfectos al curvarse hacia atrás. De repente, su cuerpo cambió, se había agachado, tensa como un león a punto de acometer.

Sin dejar de mirarla, me aparté de ella.

—No deberías haberlo dicho.

No le vi saltar hacia mí, fue demasiado rápida. De repente me encontré en el aire y luego caímos sobre el sofá, que golpeó contra la pared por el impacto. Sus brazos formaron una protectora jaula durante todo el tiempo, por lo que apenas sentí el zarandeo, pero seguía respirando agitadamente cuando intenté ponerme en pie.

— ¿Qué era lo que decías? —preguntó juguetona.

—Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador —repliqué. El jadeo de mi voz estropeó algo el sarcasmo de mi respuesta.

—Mucho mejor —aprobó.

—Esto... —forcejeé—. ¿Me puedes bajar ya?

Se limitó a reírse.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz que parecía proceder del vestíbulo.

Me debatí para liberarme, pero Quinn se limitó a dejar que pudiera sentarme de forma más convencional sobre su regazo. Entonces vi en el vestíbulo a Brittany y a Santana detrás de ella. Me puse colorada, pero Quinn parecía a gusto.

—Adelante —contestó Quinn, que aún seguía riéndose discretamente.

Brittany no pareció hallar nada inusual en nuestro abrazo. Caminó —casi bailó, tal era la gracia de sus movimientos— hacia el centro del cuarto y se dobló de forma sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo. Santana, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral un poco sorprendida. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Quinn y me pregunté si estaba tanteando el clima reinante con su inusual sensibilidad.

—Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Rachel—anunció Brittany—, y veníamos a ver si la podíamos compartir.

Me puse rígida durante un instante, hasta que me percaté de la gran sonrisa de Quinn. No sabría decir si se debía al comentario de Brittany o a mi reacción.

—Lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir —replicó sin dejar de rodearme con los brazos.

—De hecho —dijo Santana, sonriendo a su pesar cuando entró en la habitación—, Britt anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas Fabgay?

Las palabras eran bastante comunes, pero me desconcertaba el contexto; aunque Brittany era más fiable que el hombre del tiempo.

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron, pero aun así vaciló.

—Traerías a Rachie, por supuesto —añadió Brittany jovial y dulcemente. Había creído atisbar la rápida mirada que Santana le lanzaba.

— ¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó Quinn, animada y con expresión de entusiasmo.

—Claro —no podía decepcionar a un rostro como ése—. Eh, ¿adonde vamos?

—Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón —me prometió.

— ¿Necesitaré un paraguas?

Las tres rompieron a reír estrepitosamente.

— ¿Pitufina va a necesitar un hongo para cubrirse? —preguntó Santana a Brittany.

—Eres un pitufo!? Por que no me habian dicho? En fin, no necesitaras uno; —estaba segura—. La tormenta va a descargar sobre el pueblo. El claro del bosque debería de estar bastante seco.

—En ese caso, perfecto.

El entusiasmo de la voz de Santana fue contagioso, por descontado. Yo misma me descubrí más curiosa que aterrada.

—Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir.

Brittany se levantó y cruzó la puerta de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el corazón de una bailarina.

—Como si no lo supieras —la pinchó Santana.

Ambas siguieron su camino con rapidez, pero Santana se las arregló para dejar la puerta discretamente cerrada al salir.

— ¿A qué vamos a jugar? —quise saber.

—Tú vas a mirar —aclaró Quinn—. Nosotros jugaremos al béisbol.

Levanté los ojos hacia el cielo

— ¿A los vampiros les gusta el béisbol?

—Es el pasatiempo americano numero uno, por que no habria de gustarnos!—me replicó con burlona solemnidad.


	27. Nos han oído jugar

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Apenas había comenzado a lloviznar cuando Quinn dobló la esquina para entrar en mi calle. Hasta ese momento, no había albergado duda alguna de que me acompañaría las pocas horas de interludio hasta el partido que iba a pasar en el mundo real.

Entonces vi el coche negro, un Ford desvencijado, aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de Hiram, y oí a Quinn mascullar algo ininteligible con voz sorda y áspera.

Jesse St. James estaba de pie detrás de la silla de ruedas de su padre, al abrigo de la lluvia, debajo del estrecho saliente del porche. El rostro de Arthur se mostraba tan impasible como la piedra mientras Quinn aparcaba el carro en el bordillo.

Jesse clavaba la mirada en el suelo, con expresión mortificada.

—Esto... —la voz baja de Quinn sonaba furiosa—. Esto es pasarse de la raya.

— ¿Han venido a avisar a Hiram? —aventuré, más horrorizada que enfadada. Quinn asintió con sequedad, respondiendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la mirada de Arthur a través de la lluvia.

Se me aflojaron las piernas de alivio al saber que Hiram no había llegado aún.

—Déjame arreglarlo a mí —sugerí, ansiosa al ver la oscura mirada llena de odio de Quinn.

Para mi sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo.

—Quizás sea lo mejor, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado. El chico no sabe nada.

Me molestó un poco la palabra «chico».

—Jesse no es mucho más joven que yo —le recordé.

Entonces, me miró, y su ira desapareció repentinamente.

—Sí, ya lo sé —me aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.

Suspiré y puse la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Haz que entren a la casa para que me pueda ir —ordenó—. Volveré hacia el atardecer.

— ¿Quieres llevarte el coche? —pregunté mientras me cuestionaba cómo le iba a explicar su falta a Hiram.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo llegar a casa mucho más rápido de lo que puede llevarme este coche.

—No tienes por qué irte —dije con pena.

Sonrió al ver mi expresión abatida.

—He de hacerlo —lanzó a los St. James una mirada sombría—. Una vez que te libres de ellos, debes preparar a Hiram para presentarle a tu novia.

Sonrió otra vez, pero con esa sonrisa traviesa que yo amaba tanto.

—Volveré pronto —me prometió.

Sus ojos volaron de nuevo al porche y entonces se inclinó para besarme rápidamente justo debajo del borde de la mandíbula. El corazón se me desbocó alocado y yo también eché una mirada al porche. El rostro de Arthur ya no estaba tan impasible, y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de la silla.

—Pronto —remarqué, al abrir la puerta y saltar hacia la lluvia.

Podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda conforme me apresuraba hacia la tenue luz del porche.

* * *

—Hola, Arthur. Hola, Jesse —los saludé con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz —. Hiram se ha marchado para todo el día, espero que no llevéis esperándole mucho tiempo.

—No mucho —contestó Arthur con tono apagado; sus ojos negros me traspasaron —. Solo queríamos traerle esto —señaló la bolsa de papel marrón que llevaba en el regazo.

—Gracias —le dije, aunque no tenía idea de qué podía ser—. ¿Por qué no entráis un momento y os secáis?

Intenté mostrarme indiferente al intenso escrutinio de Arthur mientras abría la puerta y les hacía señas para que me siguieran.

—Venga, dámelo —le ofrecí mientras me giraba para cerrar la puerta y echar una última mirada a Quinn, que seguía a la espera, completamente inmóvil y con aspecto solemne.

—Deberías ponerlo en el frigorífico —comentó Arthur mientras me tendía la bolsa —. Es pescado frito casero de Harry, el favorito de Hiram. En el frigorífico estará más seco.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

Gracias —repetí, aunque ahora lo agradecía de corazón—. Ando en busca de nuevas recetas para el pescado y seguro que traerá más esta noche a casa.

— ¿Se ha ido de pesca otra vez? —Preguntó Arthur con un sutil destello en la mirada—. ¿Allí abajo, donde siempre? Quizá me acerque a saludarlo.

—No —mentí rápidamente, endureciendo la expresión—. Se ha ido a un sitio nuevo..., y no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Se percató del cambio operado en mi expresión y se quedó pensativo.

—Jesse—dijo sin dejar de observarme—. ¿Por qué no vas al coche y traes el nuevo cuadro de tu hermana? Se lo dejaré a Hiram también.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Jesse, con voz malhumorada.

Le miré, pero tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con gesto contrariado.

—Creo haberlo visto en el maletero, a lo mejor tienes que rebuscar un poco.

Jesse se encaminó hacia la lluvia arrastrando los pies.

Arthur y yo nos encaramos en silencio. Después de unos segundos, el silencio se hizo embarazoso, por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina. Oí el chirrido de las ruedas mojadas de su silla mientras me seguía.

Empujé la bolsa dentro del estante más alto del frigorífico, ya atestado, y me di la vuelta para hacerle frente. Su rostro de rasgos marcados era inescrutable.

—Hiram no va a volver hasta dentro de un buen rato —espeté con tono casi grosero.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias otra vez por el pescado frito —repetí.

Continuó asintiendo, yo suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Pareció darse cuenta de que yo había dado por finalizada nuestra pequeña charla.

—Rachel—comenzó, y luego dudó.

Esperé.

—Rachel—volvió a decir—, Hiram es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Sí.

—Me he dado cuenta de que eres amiga de una de los Fabray.

Pronunció cada palabra cuidadosamente, con su voz resonante.

—Sí —repetí de manera cortante.

Sus ojos se achicaron.

—Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Llevas razón, no es asunto tuyo.

Arqueó las cejas, que ya empezaban a encanecer.

—Tal vez lo ignores, pero la familia Fabray goza de mala reputación en la reserva.

—La verdad es que estaba al tanto —le expliqué con voz seca; aquello le sorprendió—. Sin embargo, esa reputación podría ser inmerecida, ¿no? Que yo sepa, los Fabray nunca han puesto el pie en la reserva, ¿o sí?

Me percaté de que se detenía en seco ante la escasa sutileza de mi alusión al acuerdo que vinculaba y protegía a su tribu.

—Es cierto —admitió, mirándome con prevención—. Pareces, bien informada sobre los Fabray, más de lo que esperaba.

—Quizás incluso más que tú —dije, mirándole desde mi altura.

Frunció los gruesos labios mientras lo encajaba.

—Podría ser —concedió, aunque un brillo de astucia iluminaba sus ojos—. ¿Está Hiram tambien informado?

Había encontrado el punto débil de mi defensa.

—A Hiram le gustan mucho los Fabray—me salí por la tangente, y él percibió con claridad mi movimiento evasivo. No parecía muy satisfecho, pero tampoco sorprendido.

—O sea, que no es asunto mío, pero quizás sí de Hiram.

—Si creo que incumbe o no a mi padre, también es sólo asunto mío. ¿De acuerdo?

Me pregunté si habría captado la idea a pesar de mis esfuerzos por embarullarlo todo y no decir nada comprometedor. Parecía que sí. La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el tejado, era el único sonido que rompía el silencio mientras Arthur reflexionaba sobre el tema.

—Sí —se rindió finalmente—. Imagino que es asunto tuyo.

—Gracias, Arthur—suspiré aliviada.

—Piensa bien lo que haces, Rachel—me urgió.

—Vale —respondí con rapidez.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Lo que quería decir es que dejaras de hacer lo que haces.

Le miré a los ojos, llenos de sincera preocupación por mí, y no se me ocurrió ninguna contestación. En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe y me sobresalté con el ruido.

A Jesse le precedió su voz quejumbrosa:

—No había ninguna pintura en el coche.

Apareció por la esquina de la cocina con los hombros mojados por la lluvia y el cabello chorreante.

—Humm —gruñó Arthur, separándose de mí súbitamente y girando la silla para encarar a su hijo—. Supongo que me lo dejé en casa.

—Estupendo. Jesse levantó los ojos al cielo de forma teatral.

—Bueno, Rachel, dile a Hiram... —Arthur se detuvo antes de continuar—, que hemos pasado por aquí, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —murmuré.

Jesse estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Pero nos vamos ya?

—Hiram va a llegar tarde —explicó Arthur al tiempo que hacía rodar las ruedas de la silla y sobrepasaba a Jesse.

—Vaya —Jesse parecía molesto—. Bueno, entonces supongo que ya te veré otro día, Rachel.

—Claro —afirmé.

—Ten cuidado —me advirtió Arthur; no le contesté.

Jesse ayudó a su padre a salir por la puerta. Les despedí con un ligero movimiento del brazo mientras contemplaba mi coche, ahora vacío, con atención.

Cerré la puerta antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista. Permanecí de pie en la entrada durante un minuto, escuchando el sonido del coche mientras daba marcha atrás y se alejaba. Me quedé allí, a la espera de que se me pasaran la irritación y la angustia. Cuando al fin conseguí relajarme un poco, subí las escaleras para cambiarme la elegante ropa que me había puesto para salir.

* * *

Me probé un par de tops, no muy segura de qué debía esperar de esta noche. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que ocurriría que lo que acababa de suceder perdió todo interés para mí. Ahora que me encontraba lejos de la influencia de Santana y Quinn intenté convencerme de que lo que había pasado no me debía asustar. Deseché rápidamente la idea de ponerme otro conjunto y elegí una vieja camisa de franela y unos vaqueros, ya que, de todos modos, llevaría puesto el impermeable toda la noche.

Baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando la puerta principal se cerró de un portazo y escuché a Hiram avanzar dando tropezones cerca de las escaleras, mientras guardaba el aparejo de pesca.

— ¡Hola, cielo!, ¿estás ahí? —me saludó Hiram al entrar en la cocina.

—Hola, papá —dije mientras él se lavaba las manos en el fregadero—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la pesca?

—Bien, metere el pescado en el congelador.

—Voy a sacar un poco antes de que se congele. Arthur trajo pescado frito del de Harry esta tarde —hice un esfuerzo por sonar alegre.

—Ah, ¿eso hizo? —los ojos de Hiram se iluminaron—. Es mi favorito.

Se lavó mientras yo preparaba la cena. No tardamos mucho en sentarnos a la mesa y cenar en silencio. Hiram disfrutaba de su comida, y entretanto yo me preguntaba desesperadamente cómo cumplir mi misión, esforzándome por hallar la manera de abordar el tema.

— ¿Qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó, sacándome bruscamente de mi ensoñación.

—Bueno, esta tarde anduve de aquí para allá por la casa —en realidad, sólo había sido la última parte de la tarde. Intenté mantener mi voz animada, pero sentía un vacío en el estómago—. Y esta mañana me pasé por casa de los Fabray.

Hiram dejó caer el tenedor.

— ¿La casa del doctor Fabray? —inquirió atónito.

Hice como que no me había dado cuenta de su reacción.

— ¿A qué fuiste allí? Aún no había levantado su tenedor.

—Bueno, tenía una especie de cita con Quinn Fabray esta noche, y ella quería presentarme a sus padres... ¿Papá? Parecía como si Hiram estuviera sufriendo un aneurisma. —Papá, ¿estás bien?

—Estás saliendo con Quinn Fabray—tronó.

—Pensaba que te gustaban los Fabray.

—Rachel te gustan las chicas? No es que tenga algo de malo hija, siempre tuve mis sospechas... Pe... Pero es demasiado mayor para ti! —empezó a despotricar.

—Las dos vamos al instituto y solo me gusta Quinn, nunca me habia gustado una mujer antes... O alguien—le corregí, aunque desde luego llevaba más razón de la que hubiera podido soñar.

—Espera... —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cuál de ellas es Lynn?

—Quinn es la más joven, la de pelo rubio, corto.

La más hermosa, La más divina..., pensé en mi fuero interno.

—Ah, ya, eso está... —se debatía— mejor. No me gusta la pinta de la otra, la latina. Seguro que será una buena chica y todo eso, pero parece demasiado... Pesada y ruda para ti. ¿Y esta Lynn es tu novia?

—Se llama Quinn, papá.

— ¿Y lo es?

—Algo así, supongo.

—Pues la otra noche me dijiste que no te interesaba nadie del pueblo — al verle tomar de nuevo el tenedor empecé a pensar que había pasado lo peor.

—Bueno, Quinn no vive en el pueblo, papá. Y tu preguntaste por los chicos, no por alguna chica.

Me miró con displicencia mientras masticaba.

—Y de todos modos —continué—, estamos empezando todavía, ya sabes. No me hagas pasar un mal rato con todo ese sermón sobre novios y tal, ¿vale? Y yo sabria que no habria problema con que fuera una chica, ustedes me educaron para amar libremente.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá a recogerte?- Ignoro lo demas.

—Llegará dentro de unos minutos.

— ¿Adonde te va a llevar?

—Espero que te vayas olvidando ya de comportarte como un inquisidor, ¿vale? —Gruñí en voz alta—. Vamos a jugar al béisbol con su familia.

Arrugó la cara y luego, finalmente, rompió a reír entre dientes.

— ¿Que tú vas a jugar al béisbol?

—Bueno, más bien creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Pues sí que tiene que gustarte esa chica —comentó mientras me miraba con gesto de sospecha.

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco para que me dejara en paz.

Escuché el rugido de un motor, y luego lo sentí detenerse justo en frente de la casa. Pegué un salto en la silla y empecé a fregar los platos.

—Deja los platos, ya los lavaré yo luego. Me tienes demasiado mimado.

Sonó el timbre e Hiram se dirigió a abrir la puerta; le seguí a un paso.

Quinn estaba de pie, aureolada por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de una modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.

—Entra, Quinn.

Respiré aliviada al ver que Hiram no se había equivocado con el nombre.

—Gracias, jefe Berry—dijo ella con voz respetuosa.

—Entra y llámame Hiram. Ven, dame la cazadora.

—Gracias, señor.

—Siéntate aquí, Quinn.

Hice una mueca.

Quinn se sentó con un ágil movimiento en la única silla que había, obligándome a sentarme al lado del jefe Berry en el sofá. Le lancé una mirada envenenada y ella me guiñó un ojo a espaldas de Hiram.

—Tengo entendido que vas a llevar a mi niña a ver un partido de béisbol.

El que llueva a cántaros y esto no sea ningún impedimento para hacer deporte al aire libre sólo ocurre aquí, en Washington.

—Sí, señor, ésa es la idea —no pareció sorprendida de que le hubiera contado a mi padre la verdad. Aunque también podría haber estado escuchando, claro.

—Bueno, eso es llevarla a tu terreno, supongo ¿no?

Hiram rió y Quinn se unió a él.

—Estupendo —me levanté—. Ya basta de bromitas a mi costa. Vamonos.

Volví al recibidor y me puse la cazadora. Ellos me siguieron.

—No vuelvas demasiado tarde, Rachel.

—No se preocupe Hiram, la traeré temprano —prometió Quinn.

—Cuidarás de mi niña, ¿verdad?

Refunfuñé, pero me ignoraron.

—Le prometo que estará a salvo conmigo, señor.

Hiram no pudo cuestionar la sinceridad de Quinn, ya que cada palabra quedaba impregnada de ella.

Salí enfadada. Ambos rieron y Quinn me siguió.

Me paré en seco en el porche. Allí, detrás de mi coche, estaba el Jeep gigantesco. Nunca me habia dado cuenta pero las llantas me llegaban por encima de la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.

Hiram dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo.

—Poneos los cinturones —advirtió.

Quinn me siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Calculé la distancia hasta el asiento y me preparé para saltar. Quinn suspiró y me alzó con una sola mano. Esperaba que Hiram no se hubiera dado cuenta. Mientras regresaba al lado del conductor, a un paso normal, humano, intenté ponerme el cinturón, pero había demasiadas hebillas.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —le pregunté cuando abrió la puerta.

—Un arnés para conducir campo a traviesa.

—Oh, oh.

Intenté encontrar los sitios donde se tenían que enganchar todas aquellas hebillas, pero iba demasiado despacio. Quinn volvió a suspirar y se puso a ayudarme. Me alegraba de que la lluvia fuera tan espesa como para que Hiram no pudiera ver nada con claridad desde el porche. Eso quería decir que no estaba dándose cuenta de cómo las manos de Quinn se deslizaban por mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca. Dejé de intentar ayudarle y me concentré en no hiperventilar.

Quinn giró la llave y el motor arrancó; al fin nos alejamos de la casa.

—Esto es... humm... ¡Vaya pedazo de Jeep que tienen!

—Es de Santana. Supuse que no te apetecería correr todo el camino.

— ¿Dónde guardáis este tanque?

—Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.

— ¿No te vas a poner el cinturón?

Me lanzó una mirada incrédula.

Entonces caí en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

— ¿Correr todo el camino? O sea, ¿que una parte sí la vamos a hacer corriendo?

Mi voz se elevó varias octavas y ella sonrió ampliamente.

—No serás tú quien corra.

—Me voy a marear.

—Si cierras los ojos, seguro que estarás bien.

Me mordí el labio, intentando luchar contra el pánico.

Se inclinó para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimió. Le miré sorprendida.

—Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia —comentó.

—Pero, ¿bien o mal? —pregunté con precaución.

—De las dos maneras —suspiró—. Siempre de las dos maneras.

Entre la penumbra y el diluvio, no sé cómo encontró el camino, pero de algún modo llegamos a una carretera secundaria, con más aspecto de un camino forestal que de carretera. La conversación resultó imposible durante un buen rato, dado que yo iba rebotando arriba y abajo en el asiento como un martillo pilón. Sin embargo, Quinn parecía disfrutar del paseo, ya que no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera; los árboles formaban grandes muros verdes en tres de los cuatro costados del Jeep. La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna poco a poco y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.

—Lo siento, Rachel, pero desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie.

— ¿Sabes qué? Que casi mejor te espero aquí.

—Pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu coraje? Estuviste estupenda esta mañana.

—Todavía no se me ha olvidado la última vez.

Parecía increíble que aquello sólo hubiera sucedido ayer. Se acercó tan rápidamente a mi lado del coche que apenas pude apreciar una imagen borrosa.

Empezó a desatarme el arnés.

—Ya los suelto yo; tú, vete —protesté en vano.

—Humm... —parecía meditar mientras terminaba rápidamente—. Me parece que voy a tener que forzar un poco la memoria.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me sacó del Jeep y me puso de pie en el suelo.

Había ahora apenas un poco de niebla; parecía que Brittany iba a tener razón.

— ¿Forzar mi memoria? ¿Cómo? —pregunté nerviosamente.

—Algo como esto —me miró intensamente, pero con cautela, aunque había una chispa de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

Apoyó las manos sobre el Jeep, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y se inclinó, obligándome a permanecer aplastada contra la puerta. Se inclinó más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin espacio para escaparme.

—Ahora, dime —respiró y fue entonces cuando su efluvio desorganizó todos mis procesos mentales—, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?

—Esto, bueno... estamparme contra un árbol y morir —tragué saliva—. Ah, y marearme.

Reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus fríos labios el hueco en la base de mi garganta.

— ¿Sigues preocupada? —murmuró contra mi piel.

— ¿Sí? —luché para concentrarme—. Me preocupa terminar estampada en los árboles y el mareo.

Su nariz trazó una línea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento frío me cosquilleaba la piel.

— ¿Y ahora? —susurraron sus labios contra mi mandíbula.

—Árboles —aspiré aire—. Movimiento, mareo.

Levantó la cabeza para besarme los párpados.

—Rach, en realidad, no crees que te vayas a estampar contra un árbol, ¿a que no?

—No, aunque podría —repuse sin mucha confianza. Ella ya olía una victoria fácil. Me besó, descendiendo despacio por la mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura de mis labios.

— ¿Crees que dejaría que te hiriera un árbol?

Sus labios rozaron levemente mi tembloroso labio inferior.

—No —respiré. Tenía que haber en mi defensa algo eficaz, pero no conseguía recordarlo.

—Ya ves —sus labios entreabiertos se movían contra los míos—. No hay nada de lo que tengas que asustarte, ¿a que no?

—No —suspiré, rindiéndome.

Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me besó en serio, moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los míos.

Realmente no había excusa para mi comportamiento. Ahora lo veo más claro, como es lógico. De cualquier modo, parecía que no podía dejar de comportarme exactamente como lo hice la primera vez. En vez de quedarme quieta, a salvo, mis brazos se alzaron para enroscarse apretadamente alrededor de su cuello y me quedé de pronto soldada a su cuerpo, duro como la piedra. Suspiré y mis labios se entreabrieron.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, deshaciendo mi abrazo sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Rachel! —se desasió jadeando—. ¡Eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres!

Me acuclillé, rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos, buscando apoyo.

—Eres indestructible —mascullé, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Eso creía antes de conocerte. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad —gruñó.

Me arrojó sobre su espalda como hizo la otra vez y vi el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía para comportarse dulcemente. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura y busqué seguridad al sujetarme a su cuello con un abrazo casi estrangulador.

—No te olvides de cerrar los ojos —me advirtió severamente.

Hundí la cabeza entre sus omóplatos, por debajo de mi brazo, y cerré con fuerza los ojos.

No podía decir realmente si nos movíamos o no. Sentía la sensación del vuelo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, pero el movimiento era tan suave que igual hubiéramos podido estar dando un paseo por la acera. Estuve tentada de echar un vistazo, sólo para comprobar si estábamos volando de verdad a través del bosque igual que antes, pero me resistí. No merecía la pena ganarme un mareo tremendo. Me contenté con sentir su respiración acompasada.

No estuve segura de que habíamos parado de verdad hasta que no alzó el brazo hacia atrás y me tocó el pelo.

—Ya pasó, Rach.

Me atreví a abrir los ojos y era cierto, ya nos habíamos detenido. Medio entumecida, deshice la presa estranguladora sobre su cuerpo y me deslicé al suelo, cayéndome de espaldas.

— ¡Ay! —grité enfadada cuando me golpeé contra el suelo mojado.

Me miró sorprendida; era obvio que no estaba totalmente segura de si podía reírse a mi costa en esa situación, pero mi expresión desconcertada venció sus reticencias y rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente.

Me levanté, ignorándole, y me puse a limpiar de barro y ramitas la parte posterior de mi chaqueta. Eso sólo sirvió para que se riera aún más. Enfadada, empecé a andar a zancadas hacia el bosque.

Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Adonde vas, Rachel?

—A ver un partido de béisbol. Ya que tú no pareces interesada en jugar, voy a asegurarme de que los demás se divierten sin ti.

—Pero si no es por ahí...

Me di la vuelta sin mirarle, y seguí andando a zancadas en la dirección opuesta.

Me atrapó de nuevo.

—No te enfades princesa, no he podido evitarlo. Deberías haberte visto la cara —se reía entre dientes, otra vez sin poder contenerse.

—Ah claro, aquí tú eres la única que se puede enfadar, ¿no? —le pregunté, arqueando las cejas.

—No estaba enfadada contigo.

— ¿«Rachel, eres mi perdición»? —cité amargamente.

—Eso fue simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

Intenté revolverme y alejarme de ella una vez más, pero me sujetó rápido.

—Te habías enfadado —insistí.

—Sí.

—Pero si acabas de decir...

—No estaba enfadada contigo, Rach, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —Se había puesto seria de pronto, desaparecido del todo cualquier amago de broma en su expresión—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

— ¿Entender el qué? —le exigí, confundida por su rápido cambio de humor, tanto como por sus palabras.

—Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, ¿cómo podría? Eres tan valiente, tan leal, tan... cálida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —susurré, recordando los duros modales con los que me había rechazado, que no había podido interpretar salvo como una frustración muy clara, frustración por mi debilidad, mi lentitud, mis desordenadas reacciones humanas...

Me puso las manos cuidadosamente a ambos lados de la cara.

—Estaba furiosa conmigo misma —dijo dulcemente—. Por la manera en que no dejo de ponerte en peligro. Mi propia existencia ya supone un peligro para ti. Algunas veces, de verdad que me odio a mí misma. Debería ser más fuerte, debería ser capaz de...

Le tapé la boca con la mano.

—No lo digas.

Me tomó de la mano, alejándola de los labios, pero manteniéndola contra su cara.

—Te quiero —dijo—. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.

Era la primera vez que me decía que me quería, al menos con tantas palabras.

Tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo ya lo creo que sí.

—Ahora, intenta cuidarte, ¿vale? —continuó y se inclinó para rozar suavemente sus labios contra los míos.

Me quedé quieta, mostrando dignidad. Entonces, suspiré.

—Le prometiste al jefe Berry que me llevarías a casa temprano, ¿recuerdas? Así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

—Sí, señorita.

Sonrió melancólicamente y me soltó, aunque se quedó con una de mis manos.

Me llevó unos cuantos metros más adelante, a través de altos helechos mojados y musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, y de pronto nos encontramos allí, al borde de un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.

Allí vi a todos los demás; Judy, Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, eran los que se hallaban más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Santana y Brittany, que parecían lanzarse algo la una a la otra, aunque no vi la bola en ningún momento. Parecía que Carlisle estuviera marcando las bases, pero ¿realmente podía estar poniéndolas tan separadas unas de otras?

Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Judy se acercó hacia nosotros y Emmett la siguió después de echar una larga ojeada a la espalda de Rosalie, que se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el campo sin mirar en nuestra dirección. En respuesta, mi estómago se agitó incómodo.

— ¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Quinn? —preguntó Judy conforme se acercaba.

—Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso —aclaró Emmett.

Sonreí tímidamente a Judy.

—Era ella.

—Sin querer, Rachel resultaba muy cómica en ese momento —explicó rápido

Quinn, intentando apuntarse el tanto.

Brittany había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.

—Es la hora —anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

—Raro, ¿a que sí? —dijo Emmett con un guiño, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

—Venga, vamos...

Brittany tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo. Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela.

— ¿Te apetece jugar una bola? —me preguntó Quinn con los ojos brillantes, deseosa de participar.

Yo intenté sonar apropiadamente entusiasta.

— ¡Ve con los demás!

Rió por lo bajo, y después de revolverme el pelo, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos. Su forma de correr era más agresiva, un tanto felina, más parecida a la de un León que a la de una gacela, por lo que pronto les dio alcance. Su exhibición de gracia y poder me cortó el aliento.

— ¿Bajamos? —inquirió Judy con voz suave y melodiosa.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando boquiabierta.

Rápidamente controlé mi expresión y asentí. Judy estaba a un metro escaso de mí y me pregunté si seguía actuando con cuidado para no asustarme. Acompasó su paso al mío, sin impacientarse por mi ritmo lento.

— ¿No vas a jugar con ellos? —le pregunté con timidez.

—No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mí me gusta

—me explicó.

—Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos.

—Te pareces a mi madre —reí, sorprendida, y ella se unió a mis risas.

—Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿No te contó Quinn que había perdido un bebé?

—No —murmuré aturdida, esforzándome por comprender a qué periodo de su vida se estaría refiriendo.

—Sí, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita —suspiró—. Me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por el acantilado, como ya sabrás —añadió con toda naturalidad.

—Quinn sólo me dijo que te caíste —tartamudeé.

—Ah. Quinn, siempre tan caballerosa, jajaja —esbozó una sonrisa—. Quinn fue la primera de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en ella de ese modo, incluso aunque, en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo —me sonrió cálidamente—. Por eso me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado, corazón —aquellas cariñosas palabras sonaron muy naturales en sus labios—. Ha sido un bicho raro durante demasiado tiempo; me dolía verle tan sola.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa? —Pregunté, dubitativa otra vez—. ¿Que yo no sea... buena para ella?

—No —se quedó pensativa—. Tú eres lo que ella quiere. No sé cómo, pero esto va a salir bien —me aseguró, aunque su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupación.

Se oyó el estruendo de otro trueno.

En ese momento, Judy se detuvo. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites del campo. Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Quinn estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Brittany tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.

Emmett hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba allí, a una distancia inconcebible de la base de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta.

Santana se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo.

Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.

—De acuerdo —Judy habló con voz clara, y supe que Quinn la había oído a pesar de estar muy alejado—, batea.

Brittany permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatorio. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Santana.

— ¿Ha sido un strike? —le pregunté a Judy.

—Si no la golpean, es un strike —me contestó.

Santana lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Brittany, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe.

La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

—Carrera completa —murmuré.

—Espera —dijo Judy con cautela, escuchando atenta y con la mano alzada.

Emmett era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra y Carlisle, la sombra que lo seguía. Me di cuenta de que Quinn no estaba.

— ¡Out!—cantó Esme con su voz clara.

Contemplé con incredulidad cómo Quinn saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Incluso yo pude ver su brillante sonrisa.

—Emmett será el que batea más fuerte —me explicó Esme—, pero Quinn corre al menos igual de rápido.

Las entradas se sucedieron ante mis ojos incrédulos. Era imposible mantener contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo al que se movían alrededor del campo los corredores de base.

Comprendí el otro motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta para jugar cuando Santana bateó una roleta, una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el suelo, hacia la posición de Carlisle en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de Quinn.

Carlisle corrió a por la bola y luego se lanzó en pos de Santana, que iba disparada hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos enormes masas de roca. Preocupada, me incorporé de un salto para ver lo sucedido, pero habían resultado ilesos.

—Están bien —anunció Judy con voz tranquila.

El equipo de Emmett iba una carrera por delante. Rosalie se las apañó para revolotear sobre las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Quinn consiguió el tercer out. Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estaba yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió.

—Una cosa es segura: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida

Liga Nacional de Béisbol.

—Ya, suena como si lo hubieras hecho antes muchas veces —replicó Quinn entre risas.

—Pero estoy un poco decepcionada —bromeé.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó, intrigada.

—Bueno, sería estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hagas mejor que cualquier otra persona en este planeta.

Esa sonrisa torcida suya relampagueó en su rostro durante un momento, dejándome sin aliento.

—Ya voy —dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.

Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente rápida mano de Rosalie, que defendía en la parte exterior del campo, y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Carlisle golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo —con un estruendo que me hirió los oídos—, que Quinn y él completaron la carrera. Brittany chocó delicadamente las palmas con ellos.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Judy tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos, tal y como había predicho Britt.

Carlisle estaba a punto de batear con Quinn como receptor cuando Brittany, de pronto, profirió un grito sofocado que sonó muy fuerte. Yo miraba a Quinn, como siempre, y entonces le vi darse la vuelta para mirarla. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y en un instante circuló entre ellos un flujo misterioso. Quinn ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar a Brittany qué iba mal.

— ¿Britt? —preguntó Judy con voz tensa.

—No lo he visto con claridad, no podría deciros... —susurró ella.

Para entonces ya se habían reunido todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Brittany? —le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad.

—Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso —murmuró.

Santana se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó.

—Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección.

No fue lo que dijo lo que me asusto, fue su expresión. Que podría asustar de esa manera a un vampiro?


	28. Son Tres

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Quinn.

Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto contrariado:

—Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Carlisle, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre mí brevemente.

—No, con carga, no —resumió ella—. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Emmett a Brittany.

—Tres —contestó con laconismo.

— ¡Tres! —exclamó Emmett con tono de mofa. Flexionó los músculos de acero de sus imponentes brazos—. Dejadlos que vengan.

Carlisle lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo que pareció más larga de lo que fue en realidad. Sólo Emmett parecía impasible; el resto miraba fijamente el rostro de Carlisle con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Carlisle con tono frío y desapasionado—. Brittany dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.

Pronunció las dos frases en un torrente de palabras que duró unos segundos escasos. Escuché con atención y conseguí captar la mayor parte, aunque no conseguí oír lo que Judy le estaba preguntando en este momento a Quinn con una vibración silenciosa de sus labios. Sólo atisbé la imperceptible negativa de cabeza por parte de Quinn y el alivio en las facciones de Judy.

—Intenta atrapar tú la bola, Judy. Yo me encargo de prepararla —y se plantó delante de mí.

Los otros volvieron al campo, barriendo recelosos el bosque oscuro con su mirada aguda. Brittany y Judy parecían intentar orientarse alrededor de donde yo me encontraba.

—Suéltate el pelo —ordenó Quinn con voz tranquila y baja.

Obedientemente, me quité la goma del pelo y lo sacudí hasta extenderlo todo a mí alrededor.

Comenté lo que me parecía evidente.

—Los otros vienen ya para acá.

—Sí, quédate inmóvil, permanece callada —intentó ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo—, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.

Tiró de mi melena hacia delante, y la enrolló alrededor de mi cara. Santana apuntó en voz baja:

—Eso no servirá de nada. Yo la podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo.

—Lo sé —contestó Quinn con una nota de frustración en la voz.

Carlisle se quedó de pie en el prado mientras el resto retomaba el juego con desgana.

—Quinn, ¿qué te preguntó Judy? —susurré.

Vaciló un momento antes de contestarme.

—Que si estaban sedientos —murmuró reticente.

Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apatía, ya que nadie tenía ganas de golpear fuerte. Emmett, Rosalie y Santana merodeaban por el área interior del campo. A pesar de que el miedo me nublaba el entendimiento, fui consciente más de una vez de la mirada fija de Rosalie en mí. Era inexpresiva, pero de algún modo, por la forma en que plegaba los labios, me hizo pensar que estaba enfadada.

Quinn no prestaba ninguna atención al juego, sus ojos y su mente se encontraban recorriendo el bosque.

—Lo siento, Rachel—murmuró ferozmente—. Exponerte de este modo ha sido estúpido e irresponsable por mi parte. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.

Carlisle, Emmett y los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección en cuanto oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a mí me llegaba mucho más apagado.

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linea del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición. El primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro, con cabello rubio, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo.

El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, sólo alcanzaba a verle el pelo, de un asombroso matiz rojo pero a la vez rubio.

Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia de Quinn, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un grupo desconocido y más numeroso de su propia especie.

Comprobé cuánto diferían de los Fabray cuando se acercaron. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con el típico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto más urbano y pulido de Carlisle, que, alerta, flanqueado por Emmett y Santana, salió a su encuentro. Sin que aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habían adoptado una postura erguida y de despreocupación.

El líder de los recién llegados era sin duda el más agraciado, totalmente rubio.

Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos a la fuerza física de Emmett. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que tenía en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era marcadamente felina. El segundo hombre, de complexión más marcada que la del líder —era incluso de un tono apiñonado y de cabello castaño—. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos.

Los ojos de los recién llegados también eran diferentes. No eran dorados o Negros o verdes, como cabía esperar, sino de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

El rubio dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien —hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento Ingles—. Me llamo Adam, y éstos son Cassandra y Brody—añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

—Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Santana; Rosalie, Judy y Brittany; Quinn y Rachel—nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté cuando me nombró.

— ¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —inquirió Adam con afabilidad.

Carlisle acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Adam.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en la zona?

—En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

—No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como vosotros.

La tensa atmósfera había evolucionado hacia una conversación distendida; supuse que Santana estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situación.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro territorio de caza? —preguntó Adam como quien no quiere la cosa.

Carlisle ignoró la presunción que implicaba la pregunta.

—Esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali.

Adam se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y preguntó con viva curiosidad:

— ¿Permanente? ¿Y como habéis conseguido algo así?

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? — Los invitó Carlisle—. Es una larga historia.

Brody y Cassandra intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Carlisle mencionó la palabra «casa», pero Adam controló mejor su expresión.

—Es muy interesante y hospitalario por vuestra parte —su sonrisa era encantadora—. Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario —estudió a Carlisle con la mirada, percatándose de su aspecto refinado—. No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

—Por favor, no os ofendáis, pero he de rogaros que os abstengáis de cazar en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —explicó Carlisle.

—Claro —asintió Adam—. No pretendemos disputaros el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando Adam rompió a reír.

—Os mostraremos el camino si queréis venir con nosotros. Emmett, Brittany, id con Quinn y Rachel a recoger el Jeep —añadió sin darle importancia.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. La suave brisa despeinó mi cabello, Quinn se envaró y el segundo varón, Brody, movió su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en mí su escrutinio, agitando las aletas de la nariz.

Una rigidez repentina afectó a todos cuando Brody se adelantó un paso y se agazapó. Quinn exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta. No tenía nada que ver con los sonidos juguetones que le había escuchado esta mañana. Era lo más amenazante que había oído en mi vida y me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? exclamó Adam, sorprendido. Ni Brody, ni Quinn relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fintó ligeramente hacia un lado y Quinn respondió al movimiento.

—Ella está con nosotros.

El firme desafío de Carlisle se dirigía Brody. Adam parecía percibir mi olor con menos fuerza que Brody, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.

— ¿Nos habéis traído un aperitivo? —inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras, sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante.

Quinn rugió con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Adam retrocedió el paso que había dado.

—He dicho que ella está con nosotros —replicó Carlisle con sequedad.

—Pero es humana —protestó Adam. No había agresividad en sus palabras, simplemente estaba atónito.

—Sí... —Emmett se hizo notar al lado de Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en Brody, que se irguió muy despacio y volvió a su posición normal, aunque las aletas de su nariz seguían dilatadas y no me perdía de vista. Quinn continuaba agazapada como un león delante de mí.

—Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.

Adam hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la repentina hostilidad.

—Sin duda —la voz de Carlisle todavía era fría.

—Aún nos gustaría aceptar vuestra invitación —sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí y retornaron a Carlisle—. Y claro, no le haremos daño a la chica humana. No cazaremos en vuestro territorio, como os he dicho.

Brody miró a Adam con incredulidad e irritación, e intercambió otra larga mirada con Cassandra, cuyos ojos seguían errando nerviosos de rostro en rostro.

Carlisle evaluó la franca expresión de Adam durante un momento antes de hablar.

—Os mostraremos el camino. Santana, Rosalie, Judy—llamó y se reunieron todos delante de mí, ocultándome de la vista de los recién llegados. Brittany estuvo a mi lado en un momento y Emmett se situó lentamente a mi espalda, con sus ojos trabados en los de Brody mientras éste retrocedía unos pasos.

—Vamonos, Rachel—ordenó Quinn con voz baja y sombría.

Parecía como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera echado raíces en el suelo, porque me quedé totalmente inmóvil y aterrorizada. Quinn tuvo que agarrarme del codo y tirar bruscamente de mí para sacarme del trance. Brittany y Emmett estaban muy cerca de mi espalda, ocultándome. Tropecé con Quinn, todavía aturdida por el miedo, y no pude oír si el otro grupo se había marchado ya. La impaciencia de Quinn casi se podía palpar mientras andábamos a paso humano hacia el borde del bosque.

Sin dejar de caminar, Quinn me subió encima de su espalda en cuanto llegamos a los árboles. Me sujeté con la mayor fuerza posible cuando se lanzó atumba abierta con los otros pegados a los talones. Mantuve la cabeza baja, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, los tenía dilatados por el pánico. Los Fabray se zambulleron como espectros en el bosque, ahora en una absoluta penumbra. La sensación de júbilo que habitualmente embargaba a Quinn al correr había desaparecido por completo, sustituida por una furia que la consumía y le hacía ir aún más rápido.

Incluso conmigo a las espaldas, los otros casi le perdieron de vista.

Llegamos al Jeep en un tiempo inverosímil. Quinn apenas se paró antes de echarme al asiento trasero.

—Sujétala —ordenó a Emmett, que se deslizó a mi lado.

Brittany se había sentado ya en el asiento delantero y Quinn puso en marcha el coche. El motor rugió al encenderse y el vehículo giró en redondo para encarar el tortuoso camino.

Quinn gruñía algo demasiado rápido para que pudiera entenderle, pero sonaba bastante parecido a una sarta de blasfemias.

El traqueteo fue mucho peor esta vez y la oscuridad lo hacía aún más aterrador. Emmett y Brittany miraban por las ventanillas a la carretera principal y entonces pude ver mejor por donde íbamos, aunque había aumentado la velocidad. Se dirigía al sur, en dirección contraria a Forks.

— ¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté.

Nadie contestó. Ni siquiera me miraron.

— ¡Maldita sea, Quinn! ¿A donde me llevas?

—Debemos sacarte de aquí, lo más lejos posible y ahora mismo.

No miró hacia atrás mientras hablaba, pendiente de la carretera. El velocímetro marcaba más de ciento noventa kilómetros por hora.

— ¡Da media vuelta! ¡Tienes que llevarme a casa! —grité. Luché contra aquel estúpido arnés, tirando de las correas.

—Emmett —advirtió Quinn con tono severo.

Y Emmett me sujetó las manos con un férreo apretón.

— ¡No! ¡Quinn, no puedes hacer esto!

—He de hacerlo, Rachel, ahora por favor, quédate quieta.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Tienes que devolverme a casa, Hiram llamará al FBI y éste se echará encima de toda tu familia, de Carlisie y Judy! ¡Tendrán que marcharse, y a partir de ese momento deberán esconderse siempre!

—Tranquilízate, Rachel—su voz era fría—. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.

— ¡Pero no por mí, no lo hagas! ¡No lo arruines todo por mí!

Luché violentamente para soltarme, sin ninguna posibilidad.

—Quinn, dirígete al arcén —Brittany habló por primera vez.

Ella la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y luego aceleró.

—Quinn, vamos a hablar de esto.

—No lo entiendes —rugió frustrada. Nunca había oído su voz tan alta y resultaba ensordecedora dentro del Jeep. El velocímetro rebasaba los doscientos por hora—. ¡Es un rastreador, Brittany! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un rastreador!

Sentí cómo Emmett se tensaba a mi lado y me pregunté la razón por la que reaccionaba de ese modo ante esa palabra. Significaba algo para ellos, pero no para mí; quería entenderlo, pero no podía preguntar.

—Para en el arcén, Quinn.

El tono de Brittany era dulce, pero había en él un matiz de autoridad que yo no había oído antes. El velocímetro rebasó los doscientos veinte.

—Hazlo, Quinn.

—Escúchame, Brittany. Le he leído la mente. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión, y la quiere a ella, Brittany, a ella en concreto. La cacería empieza esta noche.

—No sabe dónde...

Quinn la interrumpió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo? Adam ya había trazado el plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo.

Ahogué un grito al comprender adonde le conduciría mi olor.

— ¡Hiram! ¡No podéis dejarle allí! ¡No podéis dejarle! —me debatí contra el arnés.

—Rachel tiene razón —observó Brittany.

El coche redujo la velocidad ligeramente.

—No tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones —intentó persuadir Brittany.

El coche redujo nuevamente la velocidad, en esta ocasión de forma más patente, y entonces frenó con un chirrido en el arcén de la autopista. Salí disparada hacia delante, precipitándome contra el arnés, para luego caer hacia atrás y chocar contra el asiento.

—No hay ninguna opción —susurró Quinn.

— ¡No voy a abandonar a Hiram! —chillé.

—Cállate, Rachel.

—Tienes que llevarla a casa —intervino Emmett, finalmente.

—No —rechazó de plano. Nunca pense verla asi, su rostro preocupado me causaba dolor.

—Brody no puede compararse con nosotros, Quinn. No podrá tocarla.

—Esperará.

Emmett sonrió.

—Ya también puedo esperar.

— ¿No lo veis? ¿Es que no lo entendéis? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo.

A Emmett no pareció disgustarle la idea.

—Es una opción.

—Y también tendremos que matar a la mujer. Está con él. Si luchamos, el líder del grupo también los acompañará.

—Somos suficientes para ellos. Santana es de las mejores en batalla.

—Hay otra opción —dijo Brittany con serenidad.

Quinn se revolvió contra ella furiosa, su voz fue un rugido devastador cuando dijo:

— ¡No—hay—otra—opción!

Emmett y yo le miramos aturdidos, pero Brittany no parecía sorprendida. El silenció se prolongó durante más de un minuto, mientras Quinn y Brittany se miraban fijamente la una a la otra.

Yo lo rompí.

— ¿Querría alguien escuchar mi plan?

—No —gruñó Quinn. Brittany le clavó la mirada, definitivamente enfadada.

—Escucha —supliqué—. Llévame de vuelta.

—No —me interrumpió ella.

Le miré fijamente y continué.

—Me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phoenix. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador esté observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguirá y dejará a Hiram tranquilo. Hiram no lanzará al FBI sobre tu familia y entonces me podrás llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.

Me miraron sorprendidos.

—Pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto.

La sorpresa de Emmett suponía un auténtico insulto.

—Podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de Rachel. Tú lo sabes —dijo Brittany.

Todos mirábamos a Quinn.

—Es demasiado peligroso... Y no lo quiero cerca de ella ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

Emmett rebosaba auto confianza.

—Quinn, él no va a acabar con nosotros.

Brittany se concentró durante un minuto.

—No le veo atacando. Va a esperar a que la dejemos sola.

—No le llevará mucho darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder.

—Exijo que me lleves a casa —intenté sonar decidida.

Quinn presionó los dedos contra las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Por favor —supliqué en voz mucho más baja.

No levantó la vista. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba como si las palabras salieran contra su voluntad.

—Te marchas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no. Le dirás a Hiram que no puedes estar un minuto más en Forks, cuéntale cualquier historia con tal de que funcione. Guarda en una maleta lo primero que tengas a mano y métete después en tu coche. Me da exactamente igual lo que él te diga. Dispones de quince minutos. ¿Me has escuchado? Quince minutos a contar desde el momento en que pongas el pie en el umbral de la puerta.

El Jeep volvió a la vida con un rugido y las ruedas chirriaron cuando describió un brusco giro. La aguja del velocímetro comenzó a subir de nuevo.

— ¿Emmett? —pregunté con intención, mirándome las manos.

—Ah, perdón —dijo, y me soltó.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, sin que se oyera otro sonido que el del motor. Entonces, Quinn habló de nuevo.

—Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador no está allí, la acompañaré a la puerta —me miró a través del retrovisor—. Dispones de quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Emmett, tú controlarás el exterior de la casa. Brittany , tú llevarás el coche, yo estaré dentro con ella todo el tiempo. En cuanto salga, lleváis el Jeep a casa y se lo contáis a Carlisle.

—De ninguna manera —le contradijo Emmett—. Iré contigo.

—Piénsalo bien, Emmett. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

—Hasta que no sepamos en qué puede terminar este asunto, estaré contigo. Eres mi hermanita recuerdas?

Quinn suspiró.

—Si el rastreador está allí —continuó inexorablemente—, seguiré conduciendo.

—Vamos a llegar antes que él —dijo Brittany con confianza.

Quinn pareció aceptarlo. Fuera cual fuera el roce que hubiera tenido con Brittany, no dudaba de ella ahora.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Jeep? —preguntó ella.

Su voz sonaba dura y afilada.

—Tú lo llevarás a casa.

—No, no lo haré —replicó ella con calma.

La retahila ininteligible de blasfemias volvió a comenzar.

—No cabemos todos en mi coche —susurré.

Quinn no pareció escucharme.

—Creo que deberías dejarme marchar sola —dije en voz baja, mucho más tranquila.

Ella lo oyó.

—Rachel, por favor, hagamos esto a mi manera, sólo por esta vez —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Escucha, Hiram no es ningún imbécil —protesté—. Si mañana no estás en el pueblo, va a sospechar.

—Eso es irrelevante. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo único que importa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el rastreador? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche. Pensará que estás conmigo, estés donde estés.

Emmett me miró, insultantemente sorprendido otra vez.

—Quinn, escúchala —le urgió—. Creo que tiene razón.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —comentó Brittany.

—No puedo hacer eso —la voz de Quinn era helada.

—Emmett podría quedarse también —continué—. Le ha tomado bastante miedo.

— ¿Qué? —Emmett se volvió hacia mí.

—Si te quedas, tendrás más posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima —acordó Brittany.

Quinn la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Y tú te crees que la voy a dejar irse sola?

—Claro que no —dijo Brittany—. La acompañaremos Santana y yo.

—No puedo hacer eso —repitió Quinn, pero esta vez su voz mostraba signos evidentes de derrota. La lógica estaba haciendo de las suyas con ella.

Intenté ser persuasiva.

—Déjate ver por aquí durante una semana —vi su expresión en el retrovisor y rectifiqué—. Bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Hiram vea que no me has secuestrado y que Brody se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que lo despiste, claro. Entonces, Santana y Brittany podrán volver a casa.

Vi que empezaba a considerarlo.

— ¿Dónde te iría a buscar?

—A Phoenix —respondí sin dudar.

—No. El oirá que es allí donde vas —replicó con impaciencia.

—Y tú le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que nos está escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.

—Esta chica es diabólica —rió Emmett entre dientes.

— ¿Y si no funciona?

—Hay varios millones de personas en Phoenix —le informé.

—No es tan difícil usar una guía telefónica.

—No iré a casa.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó con una nota peligrosa en la voz.

—Ya soy bastante mayorcita para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta.

—Quinn, estaremos con ella —le recordó Brittany.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú en Phoenix? —le preguntó ella mordazmente.

—Quedarme bajo techo.

—Ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar —Emmett pensaba seguramente en arrinconar a Brody.

—Cállate, Emmett.

—Mira, si intentamos detenerle mientras ella anda por aquí, hay muchas más posibilidades de que alguien termine herido..., tanto ella como tú al intentar protegerla. Ahora, si lo pillamos solo... —Emmett dejó la frase inconclusa y lentamente empezó a sonreír. Yo había acertado.

El Jeep avanzaba más lentamente conforme entrábamos en el pueblo. A pesar de mis palabras valientes, sentí cómo se me ponía el vello de punta. Pensé en Hiram, solo en la casa, e intenté hacer acopio de valor.

—Rachel—dijo Quinn en voz baja. Brittany y Emmett miraban por las ventanillas —, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te haré personalmente responsable. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—Sí —tragué saliva.

Se volvió a Brittany.

— ¿Va a poder Santana manejar este asunto?

—Confía un poco en ella, Quinn. Lo está haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo todo en cuenta.

— ¿Podrás manejarlo tú?—preguntó ella.

La pequeña y grácil Brittany echó hacia atrás sus labios en una mueca horrorosa y dejó salir un gruñido gutural que me hizo encogerme en el asiento del terror.

Quinn le sonrió, mas de repente musitó:

—Pero guárdate tus opiniones.


	29. Vete Quinn!

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Hiram me esperaba levantado y con todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me quedé con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para que me dejara marcharme. No iba a resultar agradable.

Quinn aparcó despacio junto al bordillo, a bastante distancia detrás de mi automóvil. Los tres estaban sumamente alertas, sentados muy erguidos en sus asientos; escuchaban cada sonido del bosque, escrutaban cada sombra, captaban cada olor, todo en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar. El motor se paró y me quedé sentada, inmóvil, mientras continuaban a la escucha.

—No está aquí —anunció Quinn muy tensa—. Vamos.

Emmett se inclinó para ayudarme a salir del arnés.

—No te preocupes, Rachel—susurró con jovialidad—. Solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible.

Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos mientras miraba a Emmett. Apenas le conocía y, sin embargo, me angustiaba el hecho de no saber si lo volvería a ver después de esta noche. Esto, sin duda, era un aperitivo de las despedidas a las que debería sobrevivir durante la próxima hora, y ese pensamiento hizo que se desbordaran las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Brittany , Emmett —espetó Quinn con autoridad. Ambos se deslizaron en la oscuridad en el más completo silencio y desaparecieron de inmediato. Quinn me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano, amparándome en su abrazo protector. Me acompañó rápidamente hacia la casa sin dejar de escrutar la noche.

—Quince minutos —me advirtió en voz baja.

—Puedo hacerlo —inhalé. Las lágrimas me habían inspirado.

Me detuve delante del porche y tomé su rostro entre las manos, mirándole con ferocidad a los ojos.

—Te amo—le dije con voz baja e intensa—, siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase ahora.

—No te va a pasar nada, Rachel—me respondió con igual ferocidad.

—Sólo te pido que sigas el plan, ¿vale? Mantén a Hiram a salvo por mí. No le voy a caer muy bien después de esto, y quiero tener la oportunidad de disculparme en otro momento.

—Entra, Rachel, tenemos prisa —me urgió.

—Una cosa más —susurré apasionadamente—. No hagas caso a nada de lo que me oigas decir ahora.

Quinn estaba inclinada, por lo que sólo tuve que ponerme de puntillas para besar sus labios fríos, desprevenidos, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz.

Entonces, rápidamente me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de una patada.

— ¡Vete, Quinn! —le grité.

Eché a correr hacia el interior de la casa después de cerrarle la puerta de golpe en la cara, aún atónita.

— ¿Rachel?

Hiram deambulaba de aquí para allá en el cuarto de estar, por lo que ya estaba de pie cuando entré.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —le chillé entre lágrimas, que caían ahora implacablemente.

Corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe. Busqué precipitadamente entre el colchón y el somier para recoger el viejo calcetín anudado en el que escondía mi reserva secreta de dinero.

Hiram aporreó la puerta.

—Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien? —su voz sonaba asustada—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Me voy a casa —grité; la voz se me quebró en el punto exacto.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Su tono derivaba hacia la ira.

— ¡No! —chillé unas cuantas octavas más alto. Me volví hacia el armario, pero Quinn ya estaba allí, recogiendo en silencio y sin mirar verdaderas brazadas de vestidos para luego lanzármelos.

— ¿Ha roto contigo?

Hiram estaba perplejo.

— ¡No! —grité de nuevo, apenas sin aliento mientras empujaba todo dentro de la maleta. Quinn me arrojó el contenido de otro cajón, aunque a estas alturas apenas cabía nada más.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Rachel? —vociferó Hiram a través de la puerta, aporreándola de nuevo.

—He sido yo la que ha cortado con ella—le respondí, dando tirones a la cremallera de la maleta. Las capacitadas manos de Quinn me apartaron, la cerró con suavidad y me pasó la correa por el hombro con cuidado.

—Estaré en tu coche, ¡venga! —me susurró.

Me empujó hacia la puerta y se desvaneció por la ventana. Abrí la puerta y empujé a Hiram con rudeza al pasar, luchando con la pesada carga que llevaba y corrí hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Gritó Hiram detrás de mí—. ¡Creí que te gustaba!

Me sujetó por el codo al llegar a la cocina, y, aunque estaba desconcertado, su presión era firme.

Me obligó a darme la vuelta para que le mirara y leí en su rostro que no tenía intención de dejarme marchar. Únicamente había una forma de lograrlo y eso implicaba hacerle tanto daño que me odiaba a mí misma sólo de pensarlo, pero no disponía de más tiempo y tenía que mantenerle con vida.

Miré a mi padre, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos por lo que iba a hacer.

—Claro que me gusta, ése es el problema. ¡No aguanto más! ¡No puedo echar más raíces aquí! ¡No quiero terminar atrapada en este pueblo estúpido y aburrido como mamá! No voy a cometer el mismo error que ella, odio Forks, y ¡no quiero permanecer aquí ni un minuto más! Y Quinn al igual que tu pretende quedarse aqui.

Su mano soltó mi brazo como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Me volví para no ver su rostro herido y consternado, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Rach, no puedes irte ahora, es de noche —susurró a mi espalda. No me volví.

—Dormiré en el coche si me siento cansada.

—Espera otra semana —me suplicó, todavía en estado de shock—. Shelby habrá vuelto a Phoenix para entonces.

Esto me desquició por completo.

— ¿Qué?

Hiram continuó con ansiedad, casi balbuceando de alivio al verme dudar.

—Ha telefoneado mientras estabas fuera. Las cosas no han ido muy bien en Florida y volverán a Arizona si Leroy no ha firmado a finales de esta semana. El asistente de entrenador de los Sidewinders dijo que tal vez hubiera lugar para otro medio en el equipo.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando reordenar mis pensamientos, ahora confusos. Cada segundo que pasaba, ponía a Hiram en más peligro.

—Tengo una llave de casa —murmuré, dando otra vuelta de tuerca a la situación. Hiram estaba muy cerca de mí, con una mano extendida y el rostro aturdido. No podía perder más tiempo discutiendo con él, así que pensé que tendría que herirlo aún más profundamente.

—Déjame ir, Hiram—iba repitiendo las últimas palabras de mi madre mientras salía por la misma puerta hacía ahora tantos años. Las pronuncié con el mayor enfado posible y abrí la puerta de un tirón—. No ha funcionado, ¿vale? De verdad, ¡odio Forks con toda mi alma! Y no quiero terminar detestandote a ti o a Quinn de la misma manera.

Mis crueles palabras cumplieron su cometido a la perfección, porque Hiram se quedó helado en la entrada, atónito, mientras yo corría hacia la noche. Me aterrorizó horriblemente el patio vacío y corrí enloquecida hacia el coche al visualizar una sombra oscura detrás de mí. Arrojé la maleta a la plataforma del coche y abrí la puerta de un tirón. La llave estaba en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

— ¡Te llamaré mañana! —grité.

Sabia que ese seria el toque final. El sabia que al igual que mamá, no llamaria mañana. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que explicarle todo en ese momento, aun sabiéndome incapaz de hacerlo. Encendí el motor y arranqué. Quinn me tocó la mano.

—Detente en el bordillo —me ordenó en cuanto Hiram y la casa desaparecieron a nuestras espaldas.

—Puedo conducir —aseguré mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas.

De forma inesperada, las finas manos de Quinn me sujetaron por la cintura, su pie empujó al mío fuera del acelerador, me puso sobre su regazo y me soltó las manos del volante. De pronto me encontré en el asiento del copiloto sin que el automóvil hubiera dado el más leve bandazo.

—No vas a encontrar nuestra casa —me explicó.

Unas luces destellaron repentinamente detrás de nosotros. Miré aterrada por la ventanilla trasera.

—Es Brittany—me tranquilizó, tomándome la mano de nuevo.

La imagen de Hiram en el quicio de la puerta seguía ocupando mi mente.

— ¿Y el rastreador?

—Escuchó el final de tu puesta en escena —contestó Quinn con desaliento.

— ¿Pero... Hiram? —pregunté con pena.

—El rastreador nos ha seguido. Ahora está corriendo detrás de nosotros.

Me quedé helada.

— ¿Podemos dejarle atrás?

—No —replicó, pero aceleró mientras hablaba. El motor del monovolumen se quejó con un estrepitoso chirrido.

De repente, el plan había dejado de parecerme tan brillante. Estaba mirando hacia atrás, a las luces delanteras de Brittany, cuando el coche sufrió una sacudida y una sombra oscura surgió en mi ventana.

El grito espeluznante que lancé duró sólo la fracción de segundo que Quinn tardó en taparme la boca con la mano.

— ¡Es Emmett!

Apartó la mano de mi boca y me pasó su brazo por la cintura.

—Toda va bien, Rachel—me prometió—. Vas a estar a salvo.

Corrimos a través del pueblo tranquilo hacia la autopista del norte.

—No me había dado cuenta de que la vida de una pequeña ciudad de provincias te aburría tanto —comentó Quinn tratando de entablar conversación; supe que intentaba distraerme—. Me pareció que te estabas integrando bastante bien, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Incluso me sentía bastante halagada al pensar que había conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco más interesante.

—No pretendía ser agradable —confesé, haciendo caso omiso de su intento de distraerme, mirando hacia mis rodillas—. Mi madre pronunció esas mismas palabras cuando dejó a Hiram. Se podría decir que fue un golpe bajo.

—No te preocupes, te perdonará —sonrió levemente, aunque esa «alegría» no le llegó a los ojos.

La miré con desesperación y ella vio un pánico manifiesto en mis ojos.

—Rach, todo va a salir bien.

—No irá bien si no estamos juntas —susurré.

—Nos reuniremos dentro de unos días —me aseguró mientras me rodeaba con el brazo—. Y no olvides que fue idea tuya.

—Era la mejor idea, y claro que fue mía.

Me respondió con una sonrisa triste que desapareció de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto? —Pregunté con voz temblorosa— ¿Por qué a mí?

Contempló fijamente la carretera que se extendía delante de nosotras.

—Es por mi culpa —dirigía contra sí misma la rabia que le alteraba la voz—. He sido una imbécil al exponerte a algo así.

—No me refería a eso —insistí—. Yo estaba allí, vale, mira qué bien, pero eso no perturbó a los otros dos. ¿Por qué el tal Brody decidió matarme a mí? Si había allí un montón de gente, ¿por qué a mí?

Quinn vaciló, pensándoselo antes de contestar.

—Inspeccioné a fondo su mente en ese momento —comenzó en voz baja—. Una vez que te vio, dudo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar esto. Esa es tu parte de culpa —su voz adquirió un punto irónico—. No se habría alterado si no olieras de esa forma tan fatídicamente deliciosa. Pero cuando te defendí... bueno, eso lo empeoró bastante. No está acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya, sin importar lo insignificante que pueda ser el asunto. Brody se concibe a sí mismo como un cazador, sólo eso. Su existencia se reduce al rastreo y todo lo que le pide a la vida es un buen reto. Y de pronto nos presentamos nosotros, un gran clan de fuertes luchadores con un precioso trofeo, todos volcados en proteger al único elemento vulnerable. No te puedes hacer idea de su euforia. Es su juego favorito y lo hemos convertido para él en algo mucho más excitante.

El tono de su voz estaba lleno de disgusto. Hizo una pausa y agregó con desesperanza y frustración:

—Sin embargo, te habría matado allí mismo, en ese momento, de no haber estado yo.

—Creía que no olía igual para los otros... que como huelo para ti —comenté dubitativa.

—No, lo cual no quiere decir que no seas una tentación para todos. Se habría producido un enfrentamiento allí mismo si hubieras atraído al rastreador, o a cualquiera de ellos, como a mí.

Me estremecí.

—No creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarle —murmuró—, aunque a Carlisle no le va gustar.

Oí el sonido de las ruedas cruzando el puente aunque no se veía el río en la oscuridad. Sabía que nos estábamos acercando, de modo que se lo tenía que preguntar en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

Me miró con ojos inescrutables y su voz se volvió repentinamente áspera.

—La única manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos, y luego quemarlos.

— ¿Van a luchar a su lado los otros dos?

—La mujer, sí, aunque no estoy segura respecto a Adam. El vínculo entre ellos no es muy fuerte y Adam sólo los acompaña por conveniencia. Además, Brody lo avergonzó en el prado.

—Pero Brody y la mujer... ¿intentarán matarte? —mi voz también se había vuelto áspera al preguntar.

—Rachel, no te permito que malgastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí. Tu único interés debe ser mantenerte a salvo y por favor te lo pido, intenta no ser imprudente.

— ¿Todavía nos sigue?

—Sí, aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche.

Dobló por un camino invisible, con Brittany siguiéndonos.

Condujo directamente hacia la casa. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas, pero servían de poco frente a la oscuridad del bosque circundante. Emmett abrió mi puerta antes de que el vehículo se hubiera detenido del todo; me sacó del asiento, me empotró como un balón de fútbol contra su enorme pecho, y cruzó la puerta a la carrera llevándome con él.

Irrumpimos en la gran habitación blanca del primer piso, con Quinn y Brittany flanqueándonos a ambos lados. Todos se hallaban allí y se levantaron al oírnos llegar; Adam estaba en el centro. Escuché los gruñidos sordos retumbar en lo profundo de la garganta de Emmett cuando me soltó al lado de Quinn.

—Nos está rastreando —anunció Quinn, mirando a Adam.

El rostro de éste no parecía satisfecho.

—Me temo que sí.

Brittany se deslizó junto a Santana y le susurró al oído; los labios le temblaron levemente por la velocidad de su silencioso monólogo. Subieron juntas las escaleras.

Rosalie las observó y se acercó rápidamente al lado de Emmett. Sus bellos ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero se llenaron de furia cuando, sin querer, recorrieron mi rostro.

— ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? —le preguntó Carlisle a Adam en un tono escalofriante.

—Lo siento —contestó—. Ya me temí, cuando su chica la defendió, que se desencadenaría esta situación.

— ¿Puedes detenerle?

Adam sacudió la cabeza.

—Una vez que ha comenzado, nada puede detener a Brody.

—Nosotros lo haremos —prometió Emmett, y no cabía duda de a qué se refería.

—No podrán con él. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años.

Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre.

Su aquelarre, pensé; entonces, estaba claro. La exhibición de liderazgo en el prado había sido solamente una pantomima.

Adam seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Me miró, perplejo, y luego nuevamente a Carlisle.

— ¿Estás convencido de que merece la pena?

El rugido airado de Quinn llenó la habitación y Adam se encogió. Carlisle miró a Adam con gesto grave.

—Me temo que tendrás que escoger.

Adam lo entendió y meditó durante unos instantes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada rostro y finalmente recorrieron la rutilante habitación.

—Me intriga la forma de vida que habéis construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de vosotros, pero no actuaré contra Brody. Creo que me marcharé al norte, donde está el clan de Denali — dudó un momento—. No subestiméis a Brody. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan cómodo como vosotros en el mundo de los hombres y no os atacará de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras —inclinó la cabeza, pero me lanzó otra mirada incrédula.

—Ve en paz —fue la respuesta formal de Carlisle.

Adam echó otra larga mirada alrededor y entonces se apresuró hacia la puerta.

El silencio duró menos de un minuto.

— ¿A qué distancia se encuentra? —Carlisle miró a Quinn.

Judy ya estaba en movimiento, tocó con la mano un control invisible que había en la pared y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos metálicos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal. Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con la mujer.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Santana y Britany se la puedan llevar al sur,

— ¿Y luego?

El tono de Quinn era mortífero.

—Le daremos caza en cuanto Rachel esté fuera de aquí.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción —admitió Carlisle con el rostro sombrío.

Quinn se volvió hacia Rosalie.

—Llevala arriba e intercambiad vuestras ropas —le ordenó, y ella le devolvió la mirada, furibunda e incrédula.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —Dijo en voz baja—.No Quinn. ¿Qué es ella para mí? Nada, salvo una amenaza, un peligro que tú has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.

Me acobardó el veneno que destilaban sus palabras.

—Rose... —murmuró Emmett, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella se la sacó de encima con una sacudida.

Sin embargo, yo fijaba en Quinn toda mi atención; conociendo su temperamento, me preocupaba su reacción. Pero me sorprendió.

Apartó la mirada de Rosalie como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no existiera.

— ¿Judy? —preguntó con calma.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella.

Judy estuvo a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un latido, y me alzó en brazos sin esfuerzo. Se lanzó escaleras arriba antes de que yo empezara a jadear del susto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté sin aliento cuando me soltó en una habitación oscura en algún lugar del segundo piso.

—Intentaremos confundir el olor —pude oír como caían sus ropas al suelo—.

No durará mucho, pero ayudará a que puedas huir.

—No creo que me las pueda poner... —dudé, pero ella empezó a quitarme la camiseta con brusquedad. Rápidamente, me quité yo sola los vaqueros. Me tendió lo que parecía ser una camiseta y luché por meter los brazos en los huecos correctos.

Tan pronto como lo conseguí, ella me entregó sus mallas de deporte.

Tiré de ellas pero no conseguí ponérmelas bien, eran demasiado largas, por lo que Judy dobló diestramente los dobladillos unas cuantas veces de manera que pude ponerme en pie. Ella ya se había puesto mis ropas y me llevó hacia las escaleras donde aguardaba Brittany con un pequeño bolso de piel en la mano. Me tomaron cada una de un codo y me llevaron en volandas hasta el tramo de las escaleras.

Parecía como si todo se hubiera resuelto en el salón en nuestra ausencia.

Quinn y Emmett estaban preparados para irse, este último llevaba una mochila de aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Carlisle le tendió un objeto pequeño a Judy, luego se volvió y le dio otro igual a Brittany; era un pequeño móvil plateado.

—Judy y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche, Rachel—me dijo al pasar a mi lado.

Asentí, mirando con recelo a Rosalie, que contemplaba a Carlisle con expresión resentida.

—Brittany, Santana, llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar ventanillas con cristales polarizados.

Ellas asintieron también.

—Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.

Me sorprendió verificar que Carlisle pretendía acompañar a Quinn. Me di cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaban reuniendo la partida de caza.

—Brittany—preguntó Carlisle—, ¿morderán el cebo?

Todos miramos a Brittany, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil.

Finalmente, los abrió y dijo con voz segura:

—El te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá la camioneta. Debemos salir justo detrás.

—Vamonos —ordenó Carlisle, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

Quinn se acercó a mí enseguida. Me envolvió en su abrazo férreo, apretándome contra ella. No parecía consciente de que su familia la observaba cuando acercó mi rostro al suyo, despegándome los pies del suelo. Durante un breve segundo posó sus labios helados y duros sobre los míos y me dejó en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarme el rostro; sus espléndidos ojos ardían en los míos, pero, curiosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.

Entonces, se marcharon.

Las demás nos quedamos allí de pie, los cuatro desviaron la mirada mientras las lágrimas corrían en silencio por mi cara.

El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Judy vibró en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.

—Ahora —dijo. Rosalie acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi dirección, pero Judy me acarició la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.

—Cuídate.

El susurro de Judy quedó flotando en la habitación mientras ellas se deslizaban al exterior. Oí el ensordecedor arranque de la camioneta y luego cómo el ruido del motor se desvanecía en la noche.

Santana y Brittany esperaron. Brittany pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que sonara.

—Quinnie dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Judy. Voy a por el coche.

Se desvaneció en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se había ido Quinn.

Santana y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo vestíbulo... vigilante.

—Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma.

— ¿Qué? —tragué saliva.

—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí lo mereces.

—No —murmuré entre dientes—. Si les pasa algo, será por nada.

—Te equivocas —repitió ella, sonriéndome con amabilidad.

No oí nada, pero en ese momento Brittany apareció por la puerta frontal y me tendió los brazos.

— ¿Puedo? —me preguntó.

—Eres la primera que me pide permiso —sonreí irónicamente.

Me tomó en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Emmett, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.—

* * *

**_Quiero agradecer infinitamente todos sus reviews, alegran mi dia cada vez que leo uno. Lo otro es que ya se acerca el final. Y para quien pregunto, trato de actualizar cada 2 dias. Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo y de nuevo, gracias._**


	30. Espejos

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Me desperté confusa. Mis pensamientos eran inconexos y se perdían en sueños y pesadillas. Me llevó más tiempo de lo habitual darme cuenta de dónde me hallaba.

La habitación era demasiado impersonal para pertenecer a ningún otro sitio que no fuera un hotel.

Luego, me acordé del elegante coche negro con los cristales de las ventanillas aún más oscuros que los de las limusinas. Apenas si se oyó el motor, a pesar de que durante la noche habíamos corrido al doble del límite de la velocidad permitida por la autovía.

Me levanté entumecida y me tambaleé hasta la ventana para apartar las cortinas.

Era de noche, así que debían de ser las tres de la madrugada. Mi habitación daba a una zona despejada de la autovía y al nuevo aparcamiento de estacionamiento prolongado del aeropuerto. Me sentí algo mejor al saber dónde me encontraba.

Me miré. Seguía llevando las ropas de Judy, que no me quedaban nada bien.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y me alborocé al descubrir mi maleta en lo alto de un pequeño armario.

Iba en busca de ropa nueva cuando me sobresaltó un ligero golpecito en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Brittany.

Respiré hondo.

—Sí, claro.

Entró y me miró con cautela.

—Tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco más.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

En silencio, se acercó despacio a las cortinas y las cerró con firmeza antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Debemos quedarnos dentro —me dijo.

—De acuerdo —mi voz sonaba ronca y se me quebró.

— ¿Tienes sed?

—Me encuentro bien —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Nada que no pueda sobrellevarse —sonrió—. Te he pedido algo de comida, la tienes en el saloncito. Quinnie me recordó que comes con más frecuencia que nosotros.

Presté más atención en el acto.

— ¿Ha llamado?

—No —contestó, y vio cómo aparecía la desilusión en mi rostro—. Fue antes de que saliéramos.

Me tomó de la mano con delicadeza y me llevó al saloncito de la suite. Se oía un zumbido bajo de voces procedente de la televisión. Santana estaba sentada inmóvil en la mesa que había en una esquina, con los ojos puestos en las noticias, pero sin prestarles atención alguna.

Me senté en el suelo al lado de la mesita de café donde me esperaba una bandeja de comida y empecé a picotear sin darme cuenta de lo que ingería.

Brittany se sentó en el brazo del sofá y miró a la televisión con gesto ausente, igual que Santana.

Comí lentamente, observándola, mirando también de hito en hito a Santana. Me percaté de que estaban demasiado quietas. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla, aunque acababan de aparecer los anuncios.

Empujé la bandeja a un lado, con el estómago repentinamente revuelto. Brittany me miró.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Brittany?- Le grite

—Cuida como le hablas a mi mujer Hobbit —Respondio Santana. Era increible como cambio su cara para defenderla.

—Todo va bien —Brittany abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con expresión sincera... y no me creí nada.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Esperar a que nos llamen Carlisle y Quinn.

— ¿Y no deberían haber llamado ya?

Me pareció que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Brittany revolotearon desde los míos hacia el teléfono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —me temblaba la voz y luché para controlarla—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no han llamado?

—Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir.

Pero su voz sonaba demasiado monótona y el aire se me hizo más difícil de respirar.

De repente, Santana se situó junto a Brittany, más cerca de mí de lo habitual.

—Rachel—dijo con una voz sospechosamente tranquilizadora y totalmente distinta a la de antes—, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aquí estás completamente a salvo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —me preguntó confundida. Aunque podía sentir el tono de mis emociones, no comprendía el motivo.

—Ya oíste a Adam—mi voz era sólo un susurro, pero estaba segura de que podía oírme—. Dijo que Brody era mortífero. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Carlisle, Emmett, Quinn... —Tragué saliva—. Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Judy... —hablaba cada vez más alto, y en mi voz apareció una nota de histeria—. ¿Cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de vosotros debería arriesgarse por mí...

—Rachel, Rachel, para... —me interrumpió Santana, pronunciando con tal rapidez que me resultaba difícil entenderle—. Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Rachel. Confía en mí en esto: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. ¡Escúchame! —Me ordenó, porque yo había vuelto la mirada a otro lado—. Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte.

—Pero ¿por qué...?

Brittany le interrumpió esta vez, tocándome la mejilla con sus dedos fríos.

—Quinnie lleva sola casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado, pero nosotros sí lo vemos, después de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. Crees que podríamos mirarle a la cara los próximos cien años si te pierde? Yo me volveria loca si perdiera a Santy-

La culpa remitió lentamente cuando me sumergí en sus ojos azules. Pero, incluso mientras la calma se extendía sobre mí, no podía confiar en mis sentimientos en presencia de Santana.

Había sido un día muy largo.

Me fui a la cama, sólo por hacer algo, al morir la tarde.

Pero como por casualidad, Brittany me siguió, como si por pura coincidencia se hubiera cansado del saloncito al mismo tiempo que yo.

Entonces, deseché rápidamente la idea de dormir, y me avovillé, sujetándome las rodillas contra el cuerpo con los brazos.

— ¿Britt?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?—

Mi pregunta la sorprendió con la guardia bajada. Se quedó quieta. Me volví para mirarle la cara y vi que su expresión era vacilante.

—Quinnie no quiere que te lo cuente —respondió con firmeza, aunque me di cuenta de que ella estaba en desacuerdo con esa postura.

—Eso no es jugar limpio. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Ya lo sé.

La miré, expectante.

Brittany suspiró.

—Se va a enfadar muchísimo.

—No es de su incumbencia. Esto es entre tú y yo. Britt, te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga.

Y en cierto modo nosotras lo éramos ahora, tal como ella seguramente habría sabido desde mucho antes por sus visiones.

Me miró con sus ojos sabios, llenos de ilusion, inocencia y espléndidos... mientras tomaba la decisión.

—Te contaré cómo se desarrolla el proceso —dijo finalmente—, pero no recuerdo cómo me sucedió, no lo he hecho ni he visto hacerlo a nadie, así que ten claro que sólo te puedo explicar la teoría.

Esperé: —

—Nuestros cuerpos de depredador disponen de un verdadero arsenal de armas. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos muy agudos, y eso sin tener en cuenta a aquellos de nosotros que como Quinnie, Santy o yo misma también poseemos poderes extrasensoriales. Además, resultamos físicamente atractivos a nuestras presas, como una flor carnívora.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras recordaba de qué forma tan deliberada me había demostrado Quinn eso mismo en el prado.

Esbozó una sonrisa amplia y ominosa.

—Tenemos también otra arma de escasa utilidad. Somos ponzoñosos —añadió con los dientes brillantes—. Segun se por Santy, esa ponzoña no mata, simplemente incapacita. Actúa despacio y se extiende por todo el sistema circulatorio, de modo que ninguna presa se encuentra en condiciones físicas de resistirse y huir de nosotros una vez que la hemos mordido. Es poco útil, como te he dicho, porque no hay víctima que se nos escape en distancias cortas, aunque, claro, siempre hay excepciones. Carlisle, por ejemplo.

—Así que si se deja que la ponzoña se extienda... —murmuré.

—Completar la transformación requiere varios días, depende de cuánta ponzoña haya en la sangre y cuándo llegue al corazón. Mientras el corazón siga latiendo se sigue extendiendo, curando y transformando el cuerpo conforme llega a todos los sitios. La conversión finaliza cuando se para el corazón, pero durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, la víctima desea la muerte a cada minuto.

Temblé.

—No es agradable, ya te lo dije.

—Quinn me dijo que era muy difícil de hacer... Y no le entendí bien —confesé.

—En cierto modo nos asemejamos a los tiburones. Sabias que los delfines son tiburones gays? No importa, como te decia, somos como ellos, una vez que hemos probado la sangre o al menos la hemos olido, da igual, se hace muy difícil no alimentarse. Algunas veces resulta imposible. Así que ya ves, morder realmente a alguien y probar la sangre puede iniciar la vorágine. Es difícil para todos: el deseo de sangre por un lado para nosotros, y por otro el dolor horrible para la víctima.

— ¿Por qué crees que no lo recuerdas?

—No lo sé. El dolor de la transformación es el recuerdo más nítido que suelen tener casi todos de su vida humana —su voz era melancólica—. Sin embargo, yo no recuerdo nada de mi existencia anterior. No es que lo necesite por que tengo en mi familia todo el amor que pueda necesitar, pero a veces me gustaria saber si tuve un Papi o una Mami antes que Papi C y Mami J. Lo unico de lo que estoy segura es que nunca me enamore, no creo que haya podido amar a alguien de las misma forma como amo a Santana.

Era increible la forma de hablar de Brittany, desbordaba una dulzura increible, resultaba dificil pensar que una criatura como ella se alimentara de sangre. Estuvimos allí tumbadas, ensimismadas cada una en nuestras meditaciones. Sin duda alguna ahora entendia ese toque de adoracion que tenia la voz de Quinn cuando hablaba de Britt. Es alguien completamente inocente y dulce.

Todo lo contrario a Santana, supongo que por eso estan juntas. Su amor salta a la vista fácilmente.

Transcurrieron los segundos, y estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi había olvidado su presencia.

Entonces, Brittany saltó de la cama sin mediar aviso alguno y cayó de pie con un ágil movimiento. Sorprendida, volví rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla.

—Algo ha cambiado.

Su voz era acuciante, pero no me reveló nada más.

Alcanzó la puerta al mismo tiempo que Santana. Con toda seguridad, ésta había oído nuestra conversación y la repentina exclamación. Le puso las manos en los hombros y guió a Brittany otra vez de vuelta a la cama, sentándola en el borde.

— ¿Qué ves? —preguntó Santana, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, todavía concentrados en algo muy lejano. Me senté junto a ella y me incliné para poder oír su voz baja y rápida.

—Veo un teatro, uno con espejos y salones en la parte trasera. Veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera. Brody se encuentra allí, esperando. Hay algo dorado... una banda dorada que cruza los espejos.

— ¿Dónde está la habitación?

—No lo sé. Aún falta algo, una decisión que no se ha tomado todavía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?

—Es pronto, estará en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizás mañana. Se encuentra a la espera y ahora permanece en la penumbra.

La voz de Santana era metódica, actuaba con la tranquilidad de quien tiene experiencia en ese tipo de interrogatorios.

— ¿Qué hace ahora?

—Ver la televisión a oscuras en algún sitio... no, es un vídeo.

— ¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentra?

—No, hay demasiada oscuridad.

— ¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?

—Sólo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitación. También hay un gran equipo de música y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha colocado allí un vídeo, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hacía en la habitación a oscuras —sus ojos erraron sin rumbo fijo, y luego se centraron en el rostro de Santana—. Esa es la habitación donde espera.

— ¿No hay nada más?

Ella negó con la cabeza; luego, se miraron la una a la otra, inmóviles.

— ¿Qué significa? —pregunté.

Nadie me contestó durante unos instantes; luego, Santana me miró.

—Significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión que lo llevará a la habitación del espejo y a la sala oscura.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están.

—Bueno, pero sí sabemos que no le están persiguiendo en las montañas al norte de Washington. Se les escapará —concluyó Brittany lúgubremente.

— ¿No deberíamos llamarlos? —pregunté. Ellas intercambiaron una mirada seria, indecisas.

El teléfono sonó.

Brittany cruzó la habitación antes de que pudiera alzar el rostro para mirarla.

Pulsó un botón y se lo acercó al oído, aunque no fue la primera en hablar.

—Carlisle —susurró. A mí no me pareció sorprendida ni aliviada—. Sí —dijo sin dejar de mirarme; permaneció a la escucha un buen rato—. Acabo de verlo — afirmó, y le describió la reciente visión—. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hizo tomar ese avión, seguramente le va conducir a esas habitaciones —hizo una pausa—. Sí — contestó al teléfono, y luego me llamó—. ¿Rach?

Me alargó el teléfono y corrí hacia el mismo.

— ¿Diga? —murmuré.

—Princesa?—pregunto Quinn.

— ¡Oh, Quinn! Estaba muy preocupada.

—Rach—suspiró, frustrada—. Te dije que no te preocuparas de nadie que no fueras tú misma.

Era tan increíblemente maravilloso oír su voz que mientras ella hablaba sentí cómo la nube de desesperación que planeaba sobre mí ascendía y se disolvía.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En los alrededores de Vancouver. Lo siento, Rachel, pero lo hemos perdido. Parecía sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precaución de permanecer lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avión. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la búsqueda.

Oía detrás de mí cómo Brittany ponía al día a Santana. Hablaba con rapidez, las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras, formando un zumbido constante.

—Lo sé. Britt vio que se había marchado.

—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no podrá encontrar nada que le lleve hasta ti. Sólo tienes que permanecer ahí y esperar hasta que le encontremos otra vez.

—Me encuentro bien. ¿Está Judy con Hiram?

—Sí, la mujer ha estado en la ciudad. Entró en la casa mientras Hiram estaba en el trabajo. No temas, no se le ha acercado. Está a salvo, vigilado por Judy y Rosalie.

— ¿Qué hace ella ahora?

—Probablemente, intenta conseguir pistas. Ha merodeado por la ciudad toda la noche. Rosalie la ha seguido hasta las cercanías del aeropuerto, por todas las carreteras alrededor de la ciudad, en la escuela... Está rebuscando por todos lados, Rachel, pero no va a encontrar nada.

— ¿Estás segura de que Hiram está a salvo?

—Sí, Judy no le pierde de vista; y nosotros volveremos pronto. Si el rastreador se acerca a Forks, le atraparemos.

—Te extraño—murmuré.

—Ya lo sé, Amor. Créeme que lo sé. Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de mí contigo.

—Ven y recupérala, entonces —le reté. Despues de escuchar que me llamo _Amor _la necesitaba conmigo.

—Pronto, en cuanto pueda, pero antes me aseguraré de que estás a salvo —su voz se había endurecido.

—Te quiero —le recordé.

— ¿Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del mal trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, también te quiero?

—Desde luego que sí, claro que te creo.

—Me reuniré contigo enseguida.

—Te esperaré.

La nube de abatimiento se volvió a cernir sobre mí sigilosamente en cuanto se cortó la comunicación.

Me giré para devolver el móvil a Britt y las encontré a ella y a Santana inclinadas sobre la mesa. Ella dibujaba un boceto en un trozo del papel con el membrete del hotel. Me incliné sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Había pintado una habitación grande y rectangular, con una pequeña sección cuadrada al fondo. Habia otra seccion donde se podia ver un auditorio. Las tablas de madera del suelo se extendían a lo largo de toda la estancia. En la parte inferior de las paredes había unas líneas que atravesaban horizontalmente los espejos, y también una banda larga, a la altura de la cintura, que recorría las cuatro paredes. Brittany había dicho que era una banda dorada. Habia barras.

—Es un estudio de ballet—dije al reconocer de pronto el aspecto familiar del cuarto.

Me miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿Conoces esta habitación?

La voz de Santana sonaba calmada, pero debajo de esa tranquila apariencia fluía una corriente subterránea de algo que no pude identificar.

Britt inclinó la cabeza hacia su dibujo, moviendo rápidamente ahora su mano por la página; en la pared del fondo fue tomando forma una salida de emergencia y en la esquina derecha de la pared frontal, una televisión y un equipo de música encima de una mesa baja.

—Se parece a una academia de teatro y ballet al que solia ir cuando tenía ocho o nueve años. Tenía el mismo aspecto —toqué la página donde destacaba la sección cuadrada, que luego se estrechaba en la parte trasera de la habitación—. Este seria el auditorio donde se hacian los festivales. Aquí se encontraba el baño, y esa puerta daba a otra clase, la de teatro, el salon que solo tiene 1 espejo, pero el aparato de música estaba aquí —señalé la esquina izquierda—. Era más viejo, y no había televisor. También había una ventana en la sala de espera, que se podía ver desde este sitio si te colocabas aquí.

Brittany y Santana me miraban fijamente.

— ¿Estás segura de que es la misma habitación? —me preguntó Santana, todavía tranquila.

—No, no del todo. Supongo que todos los estudios de danza son muy parecidos, todos tienen espejos y barras, pero no se si todos tengan ese auditorio—deslicé un dedo a lo largo de lo que serian las butacas—. Sólo digo que su aspecto me resulta familiar.

Toqué la puerta del boceto, colocada exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba la que yo recordaba.

— ¿Tendría algún sentido que quisieras ir allí ahora? —me preguntó Brittany, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

—No, no he puesto un pie allí desde hace por lo menos diez años. —reconocí.

— ¿Y no puede guardar algún tipo de relación contigo ahora? —inquirió Britt con suma atención.

—No, ni siquiera creo que siga perteneciendo a la misma persona. Estoy segura de que debe de ser otro estudio de danza en cualquier otro sitio.

— ¿Dónde está el estudio en el que tomabas clase? —me preguntó Santana con fingida indiferencia.

—Estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde vivía mi madre, solía pasar por allí después de la escuela... —dejé la frase inconclusa, pero me percaté del intercambio de miradas entre Britt y Santana.

—Entonces, ¿está aquí?, ¿en Phoenix? —el tono de la voz de esta seguía pareciendo imperturbable.

—Sí —murmuré—. En la 58 esquina con Cactus.

Nos quedamos todas sentadas contemplando fijamente el dibujo.

—Britt, ¿es seguro este teléfono?

—Sí —me garantizó—. Si rastrean el número, la pista los llevará a Washington.

—Entonces puedo usarlo para llamar a mi madre.

—Creía que estaba en Florida.

—Así es, pero va a volver pronto y no puede ir a esa casa mientras. .. —me tembló la voz.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a un detalle que había comentado Quinn. La mujer pelirroja había estado en casa de Hiram y en la escuela, donde figuraban mis datos.

— ¿Cómo la puedes localizar?

—No tienen número fijo, salvo en casa, aunque se supone que mamá comprueba si tiene mensajes en el contestador de vez en cuando.

— ¿Santy? —preguntó Britt.

La aludida se lo pensó.

—No creo que esto ocasione daño alguno, aunque asegúrate de no revelar tu paradero, claro.

Tomé el móvil con impaciencia y marqué el número que me era tan familiar.

Sonó cuatro veces; luego, oí la voz despreocupada de mi madre pidiendo que dejara un mensaje.

—Mamá —dije después del pitido—, soy yo, Rachel. Escucha, necesito que hagas algo. Es importante. Llámame a este número en cuanto oigas el mensaje —Brittany ya estaba a mi lado, escribiéndomelo en la parte inferior del dibujo, y lo leí cuidadosamente dos veces—. Por favor, no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que no hablemos. No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero llámame enseguida, no importa lo tarde que oigas el mensaje, ¿vale? Te quiero, mamá, chao.

Cerré los ojos y recé con todas mis fuerzas para que no llegara a casa por algún cambio imprevisto de planes antes de oír mi mensaje.

Me acomodé en el sofá y picoteé las sobras de fruta de un plato al tiempo que me iba haciendo a la idea de que la tarde sería larga. Pensé en llamar a Hiram, pero no estaba segura de si ya habría llegado a casa o no. Me concentré en las noticias, buscando historias sobre Florida o sobre el entrenamiento de primavera, además de huelgas, huracanes o ataques terroristas, cualquier cosa que provocase un regreso anticipado.

La inmortalidad debe de ayudar mucho a ejercitar la paciencia. Ni Santana ni Brittany parecían sentir la necesidad de hacer nada en especial. Durante un rato, Brittany dibujó un diseño vago de la habitación oscura que había visto en su visión, a la luz débil de la televisión. Pero cuando terminó, simplemente se quedó sentada, mirando las blancas paredes con sus ojos eternos. Tampoco Santana parecía tener la necesidad de pasear, inspeccionar el exterior por un lado de las cortinas, o salir corriendo de la habitación como me ocurría a mí.

Debí de quedarme dormida en el sofá mientras esperaba que volviera a sonar el móvil. El frío tacto de las manos de Santana me despertó bruscamente cuando me llevó a la cama, pero volví a caer inconsciente otra vez antes de que mi cabeza descansara sobre la almohada.


	31. Mamá

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Me percaté de que otra vez era demasiado temprano en cuanto me desperté.

Sabía que estaba invirtiendo progresivamente el horario habitual del día y de la noche. Me quedé tumbada en la cama y escuché las voces tranquilas de Santana y Brittany en la otra habitación. Resultaba muy extraño que hablaran lo bastante alto como para que las escuchara. Rodé rápidamente sobre la cama y me incorporé. Luego, me dirigí trastabillando hacia el saloncito.

El reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Britt y Santana se sentaban juntas en el sofá. Britt estaba dibujando otra vez, Santana miraba el boceto por encima del hombro de ésta. Estaban tan absortas en el trabajo de Britt que no miraron cuando entré.

Me arrastré hasta el lado de Santana para echar un vistazo.

— ¿Ha visto algo más? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Sí. Algo le ha hecho regresar a la habitación donde estaba el vídeo, y ahora está iluminada.

Observé a Brittany dibujar una habitación cuadrada con vigas oscuras en el techo bajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera, un poco más oscuros de la cuenta, pasados de moda. Una oscura alfombra estampada cubría el suelo. Había una ventana grande en la pared sur y en la pared oeste un vano que daba a una sala de estar. Uno de los lados de esta entrada era de piedra y en él se abría una gran chimenea de color canela que daba a ambas habitaciones. Desde este punto de vista, el centro de la imagen lo ocupaban una televisión y un vídeo —en equilibrio un tanto inestable sobre un soporte de madera demasiado pequeño para los dos—, que se encontraban en la esquina sudoeste de la habitación. Un viejo sofá de módulos se curvaba en frente de la televisión con una mesita de café redonda delante.

—El teléfono está allí —susurré e indiqué el lugar.

Dos pares de ojos eternos se fijaron en mí.

—Es la casa de mi madre.

Brittany ya se había levantado del sofá de un salto con el móvil en la mano; empezó a marcar. Contemplé ensimismada la precisa interpretación de la habitación donde se reunía la familia de mi madre. Santana se acercó aún más a mí, cosa rara en ella, y me puso la mano suavemente en el hombro. El contacto físico acentuó su influjo tranquilizador. La sensación de pánico se difuminó y no llegó a tomar forma.

Los labios de Brittany temblaban debido a la velocidad con la que hablaba, por lo que no pude descifrar ese sordo zumbido. No podía concentrarme.

—Rach—me llamó Brittany. La miré atontada—. Rach, Quinnie viene a buscarte. Emmett, Carlisle y ella te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo.

— ¿Viene Quinn?

Aquellas palabras se me antojaron como un chaleco salvavidas al que sujetarme para mantener la cabeza fuera de una riada.

—Sí. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Seattle. La recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te irás con ella.

—Pero, mi madre... —a pesar de Santana, la histeria burbujeaba en mi voz—. ¡El rastreador ha venido a por mi madre, Brittany!

—Santana y yo nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo.

—No puedo ganar a la larga, Brittany. No podéis proteger a toda la gente que conozco durante toda la vida. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo? No me persigue directamente a mí, pero encontrará y hará daño a cualquier persona que yo ame... Brittany, no puedo...

—Le atraparemos, Rachel—me aseguró ella.

— ¿Y si te hiere, Brittany? ¿Crees que eso me va a parecer bien? ¿Crees que sólo puede hacerme daño a través de mi familia humana?

Brittany miró a Santana de forma significativa. Una espesa niebla y un profundo letargo se apoderaron de mí y los ojos se me cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mi mente luchó contra la niebla cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Forcé a mis ojos para que se abrieran y me levanté, alejándome de la mano de Santana.

—No quiero volverme a dormir —protesté enfadada.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta, en realidad, casi di un portazo para dejarme caer en la cama, hecha pedazos, con cierta privacidad. Brittany no me siguió en esta ocasión. Estuve contemplando la pared durante tres horas y media, hecha un ovillo, meciéndome. Mi mente vagabundeaba en círculos, intentando salir de alguna manera de esta pesadilla. Pero no había forma de huir, ni indulto posible.

Sólo veía un único y sombrío final que se avecinaba en mi futuro. La única cuestión era cuánta gente iba a resultar herida antes de que eso ocurriera.

El único consuelo, la única esperanza que me quedaba era saber que vería pronto a Quinn. Quizás, sería capaz de hallar la solución que ahora me rehuía sólo con volverla a ver.

Regresé al salón, sintiéndome un poco culpable por mi comportamiento, cuando sonó el móvil. Esperaba que ninguna de las dos se hubiera enfadado, que supieran cuánto les agradecía los sacrificios que hacían por mí.

Brittany hablaba tan rápido como de costumbre, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que, por primera vez, Santana no se hallaba en la habitación. Miré el reloj; eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

—Acaban de subir al avión. Aterrizarán a las nueve cuarenta y cinco —dijo Brittany sólo tenía que seguir respirando unas cuantas horas más hasta que ella llegara.

— ¿Dónde está Santana?

—Ha ido a reconocer el terreno.

— ¿No os vais a quedar aquí?

—No, nos vamos a instalar más cerca de la casa de tu madre.

Sentí un retortijón de inquietud en el estómago al escuchar sus palabras, pero el móvil sonó de nuevo, lo que hizo que abandonara mi preocupación por el momento.

Brittany parecía sorprendida, pero yo ya había avanzado hacia el esperanzada.

— ¿Diga? —Contestó Brittany —. No, está aquí —me pasó el teléfono y anunció «Tu madre», articulando para que le leyera los labios.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Rachel? ¿Estás ahí?

Era la voz de mi madre, con ese timbre familiar que le había oído miles de veces en mi infancia cada vez que me acercaba demasiado al borde de la acera o me alejaba demasiado de su vista en un lugar atestado de gente. Era el timbre del pánico.

Suspiré. Me lo esperaba, aunque, a pesar del tono urgente de mi llamada, había

intentado que mi mensaje fuera lo menos alarmante posible.

—Tranquilízate, mamá —contesté con la más sosegada de las voces mientras me separaba lentamente de Brittany. No estaba segura de poder mentir de forma convincente con sus ojos fijos en mí—. Todo va bien, ¿de acuerdo? Dame un minuto nada más y te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo.

Hice una pausa, sorprendida de que no me hubiera interrumpido ya.

— ¿Mamá?

—Ten mucho cuidado de no soltar prenda hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir —la voz que acababa de escuchar me fue tan poco familiar como inesperada. Era una voz de hombre, afinada, muy agradable e impersonal, la clase de voz que se oye de fondo en los anuncios de deportivos de lujo. Hablaba muy deprisa

—. Bien, no tengo por qué hacer daño a tu madre, así que, por favor, haz exactamente lo que te diga y no le pasará nada —hizo una pausa de un minuto mientras yo escuchaba muda de horror—. Muy bien —me felicitó—. Ahora repite mis palabras, y procura que parezca natural. Por favor, di: «No, mamá, quédate donde estás».

—No, mamá, quédate donde estás —mi voz apenas sobrepasaba el volumen de un susurro.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil —la voz parecía divertida, todavía agradable y amistosa—. ¿Por qué no entras en otra habitación para que la expresión de tu rostro no lo eche todo a perder? No hay motivo para que tu madre sufra. Mientras caminas, por favor, di: «Mamá, por favor, escúchame». ¡Venga, dilo ya!

—Mamá, por favor, escúchame —supliqué.

Me encaminé muy despacio hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de sentir la mirada preocupada de Brittany clavada en mi espalda.

Cerré la puerta al entrar mientras intentaba pensar con claridad a pesar del pavor que nublaba mi mente.

— ¿Hay alguien donde te encuentras ahora? Contesta sólo sí o no.

—No.

—Pero todavía pueden oírte, estoy seguro.

—Sí.

—Está bien, entonces —continuó la voz amigable—, repite: «Mamá, confía en mí».

—Mamá, confía en mí.

—Esto ha salido bastante mejor de lo que yo creía. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, pero tu madre ha llegado antes de lo previsto. Es más fácil de este modo, ¿no crees? Menos suspenso y menos ansiedad para ti.

Esperé.

—Ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado. Necesito que te alejes de tus amigos, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? Contesta sí o no.

—No.

—Lamento mucho oír eso. Esperaba que fueras un poco más imaginativa. ¿Crees que te sería más fácil separarte de ellos si la vida de tu madre dependiera de ello? Contesta sí o no.

No sabía cómo, pero debía encontrar la forma. Recordé que nos íbamos a dirigiral aeropuerto. El Sky Harbor International siempre estaba atestado, y tal y como lo habían diseñado era fácil perderse...

—Eso está mejor. Estoy seguro de que no va a ser fácil, pero si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que estás acompañada, bueno... Eso sería muy malo para tu madre —prometió la voz amable—. A estas alturas ya debes saber lo suficiente sobre nosotros para comprender la rapidez con la que voy a saber si acudes acompañada o no, y qué poco tiempo necesito para cargarme a tu madre si fuera necesario. ¿Entiendes? Responde sí o no.

—Sí —mi voz se quebró.

—Muy bien, Rachel. Esto es lo que has de hacer. Quiero que vayas a casa de tu madre. Hay un número junto al teléfono. Llama, y te diré adonde tienes que ir desde allí —me hacía idea de adonde iría y dónde terminaría aquel asunto, pero, a pesar de todo, pensaba seguir las instrucciones con exactitud—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Contesta sí o no. —Y que sea antes de mediodía, por favor, Rachel. No tengo todo el día —pidió con extrema educación.

— ¿Dónde está Leroy? —pregunté secamente.

—Ah, y ten cuidado, Rachel. Espera hasta que yo te diga cuándo puedes hablar, por favor.

Esperé.

—Es muy importante ahora que no hagas sospechar a tus amigos cuando vuelvas con ellos. Diles que ha llamado tu madre, pero que la has convencido de que no puedes ir a casa por lo tarde que es. Ahora, responde después de mí: «Gracias, mamá». Repítelo ahora.

—Gracias, mamá.

Rompí a llorar, a pesar de que intenté controlarme.

—Di: «Te quiero, mamá. Te veré pronto». Dilo ya.

—Te quiero, mamá —repetí con voz espesa—. Te veré pronto.

—Adiós, Rachel. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo.

Y colgó.

Mantuve el móvil pegado al oído. El miedo me había agarrotado los dedos y no conseguía estirar la mano para soltarlo.

Sabía que debía ponerme a pensar, pero el sonido de la voz aterrada de mi madre ocupaba toda mi mente. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que recobrara el control. Despacio, muy despacio, mis pensamientos consiguieron romper el espeso muro del dolor. Planes, tenía que hacer planes, aunque ahora no me quedaba más opción que ir a la habitación llena de espejos y morir. No había ninguna otra garantía, nada con lo que pudiera salvar la vida de mi madre. Mi única esperanza era que Brody se diera por satisfecho con ganar la partida, que derrotar a Quinn fuera suficiente. Me agobiaba la desesperación, porque no había nada con lo que pudiera negociar, nada que le importara para ofrecer o retener. Pero por muchas vueltas que le diera no había ninguna otra opción. Tenía que intentarlo.

Situé el pánico en un segundo plano lo mejor que pude. Había tomado la decisión. No servía para nada perder tiempo angustiándome sobre el resultado.

Debía pensar con claridad, porque Brittany y Santana me estaban esperando y era esencial, aunque parecía imposible, que consiguiera escaparme de ellas.

Me sentí repentinamente agradecida de que Santana no estuviera. Hubiera sentido la angustia de los últimos cinco minutos de haber estado en la habitación del hotel, y en tal caso, ¿cómo iba a evitar sus sospechas? Contuve el miedo, la ansiedad, intentando sofocarlos. No podía permitírmelos ahora, ya que no sabía cuándo regresaría Santana.

Me concentré en la fuga. Confiaba en que mi conocimiento del aeropuerto supusiera una baza a mi favor. Era prioritario alejar a Brittany como fuera...

Era consciente de que me esperaba en la otra habitación, curiosa. Pero tenía que resolver otra cosa más en privado antes de que Santana volviera.

Debía aceptar que no volvería a ver a Quinn nunca más, ni siquiera una última mirada que llevarme a la habitación de los espejos. Iba a herirle y no le podía decir adiós. Dejé que las oleadas de angustia me torturaran y me inundaran un rato.

Entonces, también las controlé y fui a enfrentarme con Brittany.

La única expresión que podía adoptar sin meter la pata era la de una muerta, con gesto ausente. La vi alarmarse, y no quise darle ocasión de que me preguntara.

Sólo tenía un guión preparado y no me sentía capaz de improvisar ahora.

—Mi madre estaba preocupada, quería venir a Phoenix —mi voz sonaba sin vida—. Pero todo va bien, la he convencido de que se mantenga alejada.

—Nos aseguraremos de que esté bien, Rachel, no te preocupes.

Le di la espalda para evitar que me viera el rostro.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en un folio en blanco con membrete del hotel encima del escritorio. Me acerqué a él lentamente, con un plan ya formándose en mi cabeza.

También había un sobre. Buena idea.

—Brittany—pregunté despacio, sin volverme, manteniendo inexpresivo el tono de voz—, si escribo una carta para mi madre, ¿se la darás? Quiero decir si se la puedes dejar en casa.

—Sin duda, Rach—respondió con voz cautelosa, porque veía que estaba totalmente destrozada. Tenía que controlar mejor mis emociones.

Me dirigí de nuevo al dormitorio y me arrodillé junto a la mesita de noche para apoyarme al escribir.

_—Quinn._.. —garabateé.

Me temblaba la mano, tanto que las letras apenas eran legibles.

_Te quiero. Lo siento muchísimo. Tiene a mi madre en su poder y he de intentarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionará. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. No te enfades con Britt y Santana, si consigo escaparme de ellas será un milagro, dales las gracias de mi parte en especial a Brittany por favor._

_Y te lo suplico por favor no le sigas, creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No podría soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, especialmente tú, por favor es lo único que te pido. Hazlo por mí._

_Te quiero,perdóname._

_Rachel._

Doblé la carta con cuidado y sellé el sobre. Ojala que lo encontrara. Sólo podía esperar que lo entendiera y me hiciera caso, aunque fuera sólo esta vez.

Y también sellé cuidadosamente mi corazón.—


	32. Estoy sola

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Todo el pavor, la desesperación y la devastación de mi corazón habían requerido menos tiempo del que había pensado. Los minutos transcurrían con mayor lentitud de lo habitual. Santana aún no había regresado cuando me reuní con Brittany. Me atemorizaba permanecer con ella en la misma habitación —por miedo a lo que pudiera adivinar— tanto como rehuirla, por el mismo motivo.

Creía que mis pensamientos torturados y volubles harían que fuera incapaz de sorprenderme por nada, pero me sorprendí de verdad cuando la vi doblarse sobre el escritorio, aferrándose al borde con ambas manos.

— ¿Britt?

No reaccionó cuando mencioné su nombre, pero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Vi su rostro y la expresión vacía y aturdida de su mirada. De inmediato pensé en mi madre. ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?

Me apresuré a acudir junto a ella y sin pensarlo, extendí la mano para tocar la suya.

— ¡Britt! —exclamó Santana con voz temblorosa.

Esta ya se hallaba a su lado, justo detrás, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas y soltando la presa que la aferraba a la mesa. Al otro lado de la sala de estar, la puerta de la habitación se cerró sola con suave chasquido.

— ¿Qué ves? —exigió saber.

Ella apartó el rostro de mí y lo hundió en el pecho de Santana.

—Rach—dijo Brittany.

—Estoy aquí —repliqué.

Aunque con una expresión ausente, Brittany giró la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se engarzaron. Comprendí inmediatamente que no me hablaba a mí, sino que había respondido a la pregunta de Santana.

— ¿Qué has visto? —inquirí. Pero en mi voz átona e indiferente no había ninguna pregunta de verdad.

Santana me estudió con atención. Mantuve la expresión ausente y esperé. Estaba confusa y su mirada iba del rostro de Brittany al mío mientras sentía el caos... Yo había adivinado lo que acababa de ver Britt.

Sentí que un remanso de tranquilidad se instalaba en mi interior, y celebré la intervención de Santana, ya que me ayudaba a disciplinar mis emociones y mantenerlas bajo control. Brittany también se recobró y al final, con voz sosegada y convincente, contestó:

—En realidad, nada. Sólo la misma habitación de antes.

Por último, me miró con expresión dulce y retraída antes de preguntar:

— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No, tomaré algo en el aeropuerto.

También yo me sentía muy tranquila. Me fui al baño a darme una ducha.

Por un momento creí que Santana había compartido conmigo su extraño poder extrasensorial, ya que percibí la virulenta desesperación de Brittany, a pesar de que la ocultaba muy bien, desesperación porque yo saliera de la habitación y ella se pudiera quedar a solas con Santana. De ese modo, le podría contar que se estaban equivocando, que iban a fracasar...

Me preparé metódicamente, concentrándome en cada una de las pequeñas tareas. Me solté el pelo, extendiéndolo a mí alrededor, para que me cubriera el rostro.

El pacífico estado de ánimo en que Santana me había sumido cumplió su cometido y me ayudó a pensar con claridad y a planear. Rebusqué en mi maleta hasta encontrar el calcetín lleno de dinero y lo vacié en mi monedero.

* * *

Ardía en ganas de llegar al aeropuerto y estaba de buen humor cuando nos marchamos a eso de las siete de la mañana. En esta ocasión, me senté sola en el asiento trasero mientras que Brittany reclinaba la espalda contra la puerta, con el rostro frente a Santana, aunque cada pocos segundos me lanzaba miradas desde detrás de sus gafas de sol.

— ¿Brittany? —pregunté con indiferencia.

— ¿Sí? —contestó con prevención.

— ¿Cómo funcionan tus visiones? —miré por la ventanilla lateral y mi voz sonó aburrida—. Quinn me dijo que no eran definitivas, que las cosas podían cambiar.

El pronunciar el nombre de Quinn me resultó más difícil de lo esperado, y esa sensación debió alertar a Santana, ya que poco después una fresca ola de serenidad inundó el vehículo.

—Sí, las cosas pueden cambiar... —murmuró, supongo que de forma esperanzada—. Algunas visiones se aproximan a la verdad más que otras, como la predicción metereológica. Resulta más difícil con los hombres. Sólo veo el curso que van a tomar las cosas cuando están sucediendo. El futuro cambia por completo una vez que cambian la decisión tomada o efectúan otra nueva, por pequeña que sea.

Asentí con gesto pensativo.

—Por eso no pudiste ver a Brody en Phoenix hasta que no decidió venir aquí.

—Sí —admitió, mostrándose todavía cautelosa.

Y tampoco me había visto en la habitación de los espejos con Brody hasta que no accedí a reunirme con él. Intenté no pensar en qué otras cosas podría haber visto, ya que no quería que el pánico hiciera recelar aún más a Santana. De todos modos, las dos iban a redoblar la atención con la que me vigilaban a raíz de la visión de Brittany.

La situación se estaba volviendo imposible.

* * *

La suerte se puso de mi parte cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, o tal vez sólo era que habían mejorado mis probabilidades. El avión de Quinn iba a aterrizar en la terminal cuatro, la más grande de todas, pero tampoco era extraño que fuera así, ya que allí aterrizaban la mayor parte de los vuelos. Sin duda, era la terminal que más me convenía —la más grande y la que ofrecía mayor confusión—, y en el nivel tres había una puerta que posiblemente sería mi única oportunidad.

Aparcamos en el cuarto piso del enorme garaje. Fui yo quien las guié, ya que, por una vez, conocía el entorno mejor que ellas. Tomamos el ascensor para descender al nivel tres, donde bajaban los pasajeros. Brittany y Santana se entretuvieron mucho rato estudiando el panel de salida de los vuelos. Las escuchaba discutiendo las ventajas e inconvenientes de Nueva York, Chicago, Atlanta, lugares que nunca había visto, y que, probablemente, nunca vería.

Esperaba mi oportunidad con impaciencia, incapaz de evitar que mi pie zapateara en el suelo. Nos sentamos en una de las largas filas de sillas cerca de los detectores de metales. Santana y Brittany fingían observar a la gente, pero en realidad, sólo me observaban a mí. Ambas seguían de reojo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos en la silla. Me sentía desesperanzada. ¿Podría arriesgarme a correr? ¿Se atreverían a impedir que me escapara en un lugar público como éste? ¿O simplemente me seguirían?

Saqué del bolso el sobre sin destinatario y lo coloqué encima del bolso negro de piel que llevaba Brittany; ésta me miró sorprendida.

—Mi carta —le expliqué.

Asintió con la cabeza e introdujo el sobre en el bolso debajo de la solapa, de modo que Quinn lo encontraría relativamente pronto.

Los minutos transcurrían e iba acercándose el aterrizaje del avión en el que viajaba Quinn. Me sorprendía cómo cada una de mis células parecía ser consciente de su llegada y anhelarla. Esa sensación me complicaba las cosas, y pronto me descubrí buscando excusas para quedarme a verle antes de escapar, pero sabía que eso me limitaba la posibilidad de huir.

Brittany se ofreció varias veces para acompañarme a desayunar. —Más tarde —le dije—, todavía no.

Estudié el panel de llegadas de los vuelos, comprobando cómo uno tras otro llegaban con puntualidad. El vuelo procedente de Seattle cada vez ocupaba una posición más alta en el panel. — Los dígitos volvieron a cambiar cuando sólo me quedaban treinta minutos para intentar la fuga. Su vuelo llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto, por lo que se me acababa el tiempo.

—Creo que me apetece comer ahora —dije rápidamente.

Brittany se puso de pie.

—Iré contigo.

— ¿Te importa que venga Santana en tu lugar? —pregunté—. Me siento un poco... —no terminé la frase. Mis ojos estaban lo bastante enloquecidos como para transmitir lo que no decían las palabras.

Santana se levantó. La mirada de Brittany era confusa, pero, comprobé para alivio mío, que no sospechaba nada. Ella debía de atribuir la alteración en su visión a alguna maniobra del rastreador, más que a una posible traición por mi parte.

Santana caminó junto a mí en silencio, con la mano en mis ríñones, como si me estuviera guiando. Simulé falta de interés por las primeras cafeterías del aeropuerto con que nos encontramos, y movía la cabeza a izquierda y derecha en busca de lo que realmente quería encontrar: los servicios para señoras del nivel tres, que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, lejos del campo de visión de Brittany.

— ¿Te importa? —pregunté a Santana al pasar por delante—. Sólo será un momento.

—Aquí estaré —dijo ella.

Sabia que Santana no entraria conmigo a los baños. Eché a correr en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Recordé aquella ocasión iien que me extravié por culpa de este baño, que tenía dos salidas.

Sólo tenía que dar un pequeño salto para ganar los ascensores cuando saliera por la otra puerta. No entraría en el campo de visión de Santana si esta permanecía donde me había dicho. Era mi única oportunidad, por lo que tendría que seguir corriendo si ella me veía. La gente se quedaba mirándome, pero los ignoré. Los ascensores estaban abiertos, esperando, cuando doblé la esquina. Me precipité hacia uno de ellos —estaba casi lleno, pero era el que bajaba— y metí la mano entre las dos hojas de la puerta que se cerraba. Me acomodé entre los irritados pasajeros y me cercioré con un rápido vistazo de que el botón de la planta que daba a la calle estuviera pulsado. Estaba encendido cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Salí disparada de nuevo en cuanto se abrieron, a pesar de los murmullos de enojo que se levantaron a mi espalda. Anduve con lentitud mientras pasaba al lado de los guardias de seguridad, apostados junto a la cinta transportadora, preparada para correr tan pronto como viera las puertas de salida. No tenía forma de saber si Santana ya me estaba buscando. Sólo dispondría de unos segundos si seguía mi olor.

Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra los cristales mientras cruzaba de un salto las puertas automáticas, que se abrieron con excesiva lentitud.

No había ni un solo taxi a la vista a lo largo del atestado bordillo de la acera.

No me quedaba tiempo. Brittany y Santana estarían a punto de descubrir mi fuga, si no lo habían hecho ya, y me localizarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El servicio de autobús del hotel Hyatt acababa de cerrar las puertas a pocos pasos de donde me encontraba.

— ¡Espere! —grité al tiempo que corría y le hacía señas al conductor.

—Éste es el autobús del Hyatt —dijo el conductor confundido al abrir la puerta.

—Sí. Allí es adonde voy —contesté con la respiración entrecortada, y subí apresuradamente los escalones.

Al no llevar equipaje, me miró con desconfianza, pero luego se encogió de hombros y no se molestó en hacerme más preguntas.

La mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos. Me senté lo más alejada posible de los restantes viajeros y miré por la ventana, primero a la acera y después al aeropuerto, que se iba quedando atrás. No pude evitar imaginarme a Quinn de pie al borde de la calzada, en el lugar exacto donde se perdía mi pista. No puedes llorar aún, me dije a mí misma. Todavía me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

La suerte siguió sonriéndome. En frente del Hyatt, una pareja de aspecto fatigado estaba sacando la última maleta del maletero de un taxi. Me bajé del autobús de un salto e inmediatamente me lancé hacia el taxi y me introduje en el asiento de atrás. La cansada pareja y el conductor del autobús me miraron fijamente.

Le indiqué al sorprendido taxista las señas de mi madre.

—Necesito llegar aquí lo más pronto posible.

—Pero esto está en Scottsdale —se quejó.

Arrojé cuatro billetes de veinte sobre el asiento.

— ¿Es esto suficiente?

—Sí, claro, chica, sin problema.

Me recliné sobre el asiento y crucé los brazos sobre el regazo. Las calles de la ciudad, que me resultaba tan familiar, pasaban rápidamente a nuestro lado, pero no me molesté ni en mirar por la ventanilla. Hice un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control y estaba resuelta a no perderlo llegada a aquel punto, ahora que había completado con éxito mi plan. No merecía la pena permitirme más miedo ni más ansiedad. El camino estaba claro, y sólo tenía que seguirlo.

Así pues, en lugar de eso cerré los ojos y pasé los veinte minutos de camino creyéndome con Quinn en vez de dejarme llevar por el pánico.

Imaginé que me había quedado en el aeropuerto a la espera de su llegada. Visualicé cómo me pondría de puntillas para verle el rostro lo antes posible, y la rapidez y el garbo con que ella se deslizaría entre el gentío. Entonces, tan impaciente como siempre, yo recorrería a toda prisa los pocos metros que me separaban de ella para cobijarme entre sus brazos de mármol, al fin a salvo.

Me pregunté adonde habríamos ido. A algún lugar del norte, para que ella pudiera estar al aire libre durante el día, o quizás a algún paraje remoto en el que nos hubiéramos tumbado al sol, juntas otra vez. Me la imaginé en la playa, con su piel destellando como el mar. No me importaba cuánto tiempo tuviéramos que ocultarnos. Quedarme atrapada en una habitación de hotel con ella sería una especie de paraíso, con la cantidad de preguntas que todavía tenía que hacerle. Podría estar hablando con ella para siempre, sin dormir nunca, sin separarme de ella jamás.

Vislumbré con tal claridad su rostro que casi podía oír su voz, y en ese momento, a pesar del horror y la desesperanza, me sentí feliz. Estaba tan inmersa en mi ensueño escapista que perdí la noción del tiempo transcurrido.

—Eh, ¿qué número me dijo?

La pregunta del taxista pinchó la burbuja de mi fantasía, privando de color mis maravillosas ilusiones vanas. El miedo, sombrío y duro, estaba esperando para ocupar el vacío que aquéllas habían dejado.

—Cincuenta y ocho —contesté con voz ahogada.

Me miró nervioso, pensando que quizás me iba a dar un ataque o algo parecido.

—Entonces, hemos llegado.

El taxista estaba deseando que yo saliera del coche; probablemente, albergaba la esperanza de que no le pidiera las vueltas.

—Gracias —susurré.

No hacía falta que me asustara, me recordé. La casa estaba vacía. Debía apresurarme. Mamá me esperaba aterrada, y dependía de mí.

Subí corriendo hasta la puerta y me estiré con un gesto maquinal para tomar la llave de debajo del alero. Abrí la puerta. El interior permanecía a oscuras y deshabitado, todo en orden. Volé hacia el teléfono y encendí la luz de la cocina en el trayecto. En la pizarra blanca había un número de diez dígitos escrito a rotulador con caligrafía pequeña y esmerada. Pulsé los botones del teclado con precipitación y me equivoqué. Tuve que colgar y empezar de nuevo. En esta ocasión me concentré sólo en las teclas, pulsándolas con cuidado, una por una. Lo hice correctamente. Sostuve el auricular en la oreja con mano temblorosa. Sólo sonó una vez.

—Hola, Rachel—contestó Brody con voz tranquila—. Lo has hecho muy deprisa. Estoy impresionado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien mi madre?

—Está estupendamente. No te preocupes, Rachel, no tengo nada contra ella. A menos que no vengas sola, claro —dijo esto con despreocupación, casi divertido.

—Estoy sola.

Nunca había estado más sola en toda mi vida.

—Muy bien. Ahora, dime, ¿conoces la academia de teatro y ballet que se encuentra justo a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa?

—Sí, sé cómo llegar hasta allí.

—Bien, entonces te veré muy pronto.

Colgué.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y crucé la puerta hacia el calor de la calle.


	33. Criatura Angelical

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

No había tiempo para volver la vista atrás y contemplar mi casa. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo tal y como se encontraba ahora, vacía, como un símbolo del miedo en vez de un santuario. La última persona en caminar por aquellas habitaciones familiares había sido mi enemigo.

Casi podía ver a mi madre con el rabillo del ojo, de pie a la sombra del gran eucalipto donde solía jugar de niña; o arrodillada en un pequeño espacio no asfaltado junto al buzón de correos, un cementerio para todas las flores que había plantado. O cantando conmigo frente al espejo. Los recuerdos eran mejores que cualquier realidad que hoy pudiera ver, pero aun así, los aparté de mi mente rápidamente y me encaminé hacia la esquina, dejándolo todo atrás.

Me sentía torpe, como si corriera sobre arena mojada. Parecía incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre el cemento. Tropecé varias veces, y en una ocasión me caí. Me hice varios rasguños en las manos cuando las apoyé en la acera para amortiguar la caída. Luego me tambaleé, para volver a caerme, pero finalmente conseguí llegar a la esquina. Ya sólo me quedaba otra calle más. Corrí de nuevo, jadeando, con el rostro empapado de sudor. El sol me quemaba la piel; brillaba tanto que su intenso reflejo sobre el cemento blanco me cegaba. Me sentía peligrosamente vulnerable. Añoré la protección de los verdes bosques de Forks, de mi casa, con una intensidad que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Al doblar la última esquina y llegar a Cactus, pude ver la academia, que conservaba el mismo aspecto exterior que recordaba. La plaza de aparcamiento de la parte delantera estaba vacía y las persianas de todas las ventanas, echadas. No podía correr—más, me asfixiaba. El esfuerzo y el pánico me habían dejado extenuada. El recuerdo de mi madre era lo único que, un paso tras otro, me mantenía en movimiento.

Al acercarme vi el letrero colocado por la parte interior de la puerta. Estaba escrito a mano en papel rosa oscuro: decía que el estudio de danza estaba cerrado por las vacaciones de primavera. Aferré el pomo y lo giré con cuidado. Estaba abierto.

Me esforcé por contener el aliento y abrí la puerta.

El oscuro vestíbulo estaba vacío y su temperatura era fresca. Se podía oír el zumbido del aire acondicionado. Las sillas de plástico estaban apiladas contra la pared y la alfombra olía a champú. El aula de danza orientada al oeste estaba a oscuras y podía verla a través de una ventana abierta con vistas a esa sala. El aula que daba al este, la habitación más grande, estaba iluminada a pesar de tener las persianas echadas.

Se apoderó de mí un miedo tan fuerte que me quedé literalmente paralizada.

Era incapaz de dar un solo paso.

Entonces, la voz de mi madre me llamó con el mismo tono de pánico e histeria.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel? —Me precipité hacia la puerta, hacia el sonido de su voz—. ¡Rachel, me has asustado! —Continuó hablando mientras yo entraba corriendo en el aula de techos altos—. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más!

Miré a mí alrededor, intentando descubrir de dónde venía su voz. Entonces la oí reír y me giré hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido.

Y allí estaba ella, en la pantalla de la televisión, alborotándome el pelo con alivio. Era el Día de Acción de Gracias y yo tenía doce años. Habíamos ido a ver a mi abuela el año anterior a su muerte. Fuimos a la playa un día y me incliné demasiado desde el borde del embarcadero. Me había visto perder pie y luego mis intentos de recuperar el equilibrio. « ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel?», me había llamado ella asustada.

La pantalla del televisor se puso azul.

Me volví lentamente. Inmóvil, Brody estaba de pie junto a la salida que daba al auditorio, por eso no le había visto al principio. Sostenía en la mano el mando a distancia. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato y entonces sonrió. Caminó hacia mí y pasó muy cerca. Depositó el mando al lado del vídeo. Me di la vuelta con cuidado para seguir sus movimientos.

—Lamento esto, Rachel, pero ¿acaso no es mejor que tu madre no se haya visto implicada en este asunto? —dijo con voz cortés, amable.

De repente caí en la cuenta. Mi madre seguía a salvo en Florida. Nunca había oído mi mensaje. Los ojos rojo oscuro de aquel rostro inusualmente pálido que ahora tenía delante de mí jamás la habían aterrorizado. Estaba a salvo.

—Sí —contesté llena de alivio.

—No pareces enfadada porque te haya engañado.

—No lo estoy.

La euforia repentina me había insuflado coraje. ¿Qué importaba ya todo? Pronto habría terminado y nadie haría daño a Hiram, ni a mamá, nunca tendrían que pasar miedo. Me sentía casi mareada. La parte más racional de mi mente me avisó de que estaba a punto de derrumbarme a causa del estrés.

— ¡Qué extraño! Lo piensas de verdad —sus ojos oscuros me examinaron con interés. El iris de sus pupilas era casi negro, pero había una chispa de color rubí justo en el borde. Estaba sediento—. He de conceder a vuestro extraño aquelarre que vosotros, los humanos, podéis resultar bastante interesantes. Supongo que observaros debe de ser toda una atracción. Y lo extraño es que muchos de vosotros no parecéis tener conciencia alguna de lo interesantes que sois.

Se encontraba cerca de mí, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome con curiosidad.

Ni el rostro ni la postura de Brody mostraban el menor indicio de amenaza. Tenía un aspecto muy corriente, no había nada destacable en sus facciones ni en su cuerpo, salvo su piel, que aunque era morena se podia notar lo palida en ella, y los ojos ojerosos a los que ya me había acostumbrado. Vestía una camiseta azul claro de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados.

—Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que tu novia te vengará —aventuró casi esperanzado, o eso me pareció.

—No, no lo creo. De hecho, le he pedido que no lo haga.

— ¿Y qué te ha contestado?

—No lo sé —resultaba extrañamente sencillo conversar con un cazador tan gentil—. Le dejé una carta.

— ¿Una carta? ¡Qué romántico! —la voz se endureció un poco cuando añadió un punto de sarcasmo al tono educado—. ¿Y crees que te hará caso?

—Eso espero.

—Humm. Bueno, en tal caso, tenemos expectativas distintas. Como ves, esto ha sido demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. Para serte sincero, me siento decepcionado.

Esperaba un desafío mucho mayor. Y después de todo, sólo he necesitado un poco de suerte.

Esperé en silencio.

—Hice que Cassandra averiguara más cosas sobre ti cuando no consiguió atrapar a tu padre. Carecía de sentido darte caza por todo el planeta cuando podía esperar cómodamente en un lugar de mi elección. Por eso, después de hablar con Cass, decidí venir a Phoenix para hacer una visita a tu madre. Te había oído decir que regresabas a casa. Al principio, ni se me ocurrió que lo dijeras en serio, pero luego lo estuve pensando. ¡Qué predecibles sois los humanos! Os gusta estar en un entorno conocido, en algún lugar que os infunda seguridad. ¿Acaso no sería una estratagema perfecta que si te persiguiéramos acudieras al último lugar en el que deberías estar, es decir, a donde habías dicho que ibas a ir? »Pero claro, no estaba seguro, sólo era una corazonada. Habitualmente las suelo tener sobre las presas que cazo, un sexto sentido, por llamarlo así. Escuché tu mensaje cuando entré a casa de tu madre, pero claro, no podía estar seguro del lugar desde el que llamabas. Era útil tener tu número, pero por lo que yo sabía, lo mismo podías estar en la Antártida; y el truco no funcionaría a menos que estuvieras cerca. «Entonces, tu novia toma un avión a Phoenix. Cassandra la estaba vigilando, naturalmente; no podía actuar solo en un juego con tantos jugadores. Y así fue como me confirmaron lo que yo barruntaba, que te encontrabas aquí. Ya estaba preparado; había visto tus enternecedores vídeos familiares, por lo que sólo era cuestión de marcarse el farol. «Demasiado fácil, como ves. En realidad, nada que esté a mi altura. En fin, espero que te equivoques con tu novia. Se llama Quinn, ¿verdad?

No contesté. La sensación de valentía me abandonaba por momentos. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar de regodearse en su victoria. Aunque, de todos modos, ya me daba igual. No había ninguna gloria para él en abatirme a mí, una débil humana.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho que también yo le dejara una cartita a tu Quinn? Aunque ya que tanto te gusta actuar, mejor hacemos una pelicula para ella. Tu primer protagonico.

Dio un paso atrás y pulsó algo en una videocámara del tamaño de la palma de la mano, equilibrada cuidadosamente en lo alto del aparato de música. Una diminuta luz roja indicó que ya estaba grabando. La ajustó un par de veces, ampliando el encuadre. Lo miré horrorizada.

—Lo siento, pero dudo de que se vaya a resistir a darme caza después de que vea esto. Y no quiero que se pierda nada. Todo esto es por ella, claro. Tú simplemente eres una humana, que, desafortunadamente, estaba en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado, y podría añadir también, que en compañía de la gente equivocada.

Dio un paso hacia mí, sonriendo.

—Antes de que empecemos...

Sentí náuseas en la boca del estómago mientras hablaba. Esto era algo que yo no había previsto.

—Hay algo que me gustaría restregarle un poco por las narices a tu novia. La solución fue obvia desde el principio, y siempre temí que tu Quinn se percatara y echara a perder la diversión. Me pasó una vez, oh, sí, hace siglos. La primera y única vez que se me ha escapado una presa. »El vampiro que tan estúpidamente se había encariñado con aquella insignificante presa hizo la elección que tu Quinn ha sido demasiado débil para llevar a cabo, ya ves. Cuando aquel viejo supo que iba detrás de su amiguita, la raptó del sanatorio mental donde él trabajaba —nunca entenderé la obsesión que algunos vampiros tienen por vosotros, los humanos—, y la liberó de la única forma que tenía para ponerla a salvo. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor. Había permanecido encerrada demasiado tiempo en aquel agujero negro de su celda, debo admitir que hasta cierto punto entiendo lo que el vio en ella, un alma pura, inocencia, esta pequeña y linda criaturita angelical tenia algo especial. Cien años antes la habrían quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te llevaban al psiquiátrico y te administraban tratamientos de electro—choque. Cuando abrió los ojos fortalecida con su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol. El viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarla —suspiró—. En venganza, maté al viejo.

—Brittany—dije en voz baja, atónita.

—Sí, tu amiguita. Me sorprendió verla en el claro. Supuse que su aquelarre obtendría alguna ventaja de esta experiencia. Yo te tengo a ti, y ellos la tienen a ella. La única víctima que se me ha escapado, todo un honor, la verdad. Yo pude haber sido mejor compañero para ella que la latina. »Y tenía un olor realmente delicioso. Aún lamento no haber podido probarla... Olía incluso mejor que tú. Perdóname, no quiero ofenderte, tú hueles francamente bien. Un poco floral, creo...

Dio otro paso en mi dirección hasta situarse a poca distancia. Levantó un mechón de mi pelo y lo olió con delicadeza. Entonces, lo puso otra vez en su sitio con dulzura y sentí sus dedos fríos en mi garganta. Alzó luego la mano para acariciarme rápidamente una sola vez la mejilla con el pulgar, con expresión de curiosidad.

Deseaba echar a correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaba paralizada. No era capaz siquiera de estremecerme.

—No —murmuró para sí mientras dejaba caer la mano—. No lo entiendo — suspiró—. En fin, supongo que deberíamos continuar. Luego, podré telefonear a tus amigos y decirles dónde te pueden encontrar, a ti y a mi mensajito.

Ahora me sentía realmente mal. Supe que iba a ser doloroso, lo leía en sus ojos. No se conformaría con ganar, alimentarse y desaparecer. El final rápido con que yo contaba no se produciría. Empezaron a temblarme las rodillas y temí caerme de un momento a otro.

El cazador retrocedió un paso y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a mí con gesto indiferente, como si quisiera obtener la mejor vista posible de una estatua en un museo. Su rostro seguía siendo franco y amable mientras decidía por dónde empezar.

Entonces, se echó hacia atrás y se agazapó en una postura que reconocí de inmediato. Su amable sonrisa se ensanchó, y creció hasta dejar de ser una sonrisa y convertirse en un amasijo de dientes visibles y relucientes. No pude evitarlo, intenté correr aun sabiendo que sería inútil y que mis rodillas estaban muy débiles. Me invadió el pánico y salté hacia la salida de emergencia.

Lo tuve delante de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Actuó tan rápido que no vi si había usado los pies o las manos. Un golpe demoledor impactó en mi pecho y me sentí volar hacia atrás, hasta sentir el crujido del cristal al romperse cuando mi cabeza se estrelló contra los espejos. El cristal se agrietó y los trozos se hicieron añicos al caer al suelo, a mi lado.

Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir el dolor. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Se acercó muy despacio.

—Esto hará un efecto muy bonito —dijo con voz amable otra vez mientras examinaba el caos de cristales—. Pensé que esta habitación crearía un efecto visualmente dramático para mi película. Por eso escogí este lugar para encontrarnos. Imaginate el lugar donde nacieron tus sueños, el lugar donde mueren. Es perfecto, ¿a que sí? Tal vez cuando termine, deje tu cuerpo en la duela mientras grabo desde las butacas y cierro el telon como toma final, se veria muy bien, no crees?

Le ignoré mientras gateaba de pies y manos en un intento de arrastrarme hasta la otra puerta.

Se abalanzó sobre mí de inmediato y me pateó con fuerza la pierna. Oí el espantoso chasquido antes de sentirlo, pero luego lo sentí y no pude reprimir el grito de agonía. Me retorcí para agarrarme la pierna, él permaneció junto a mí, sonriente.

— ¿Te gustaría reconsiderar tu última petición? —me preguntó con amabilidad.

Me golpeó la pierna rota con el pie. Oí un alarido taladrador. En estado de shock, lo reconocí como mío.

— ¿Sigues sin querer que Quinn intente encontrarme? —me acució.

—No —dije con voz ronca—. No, Quinn, no lo hagas...

Entonces, algo me impactó en la cara y me arrojó de nuevo contra los espejos.

Por encima del dolor de la pierna, sentí el filo cortante del cristal rasgarme el cuero cabelludo. En ese momento, un líquido caliente y húmedo empezó a extenderse por mi pelo a una velocidad alarmante. Noté cómo empapaba el hombro de mi camiseta y oí el goteo en la madera sobre la que me hallaba. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago a causa del olor.

A través de la náusea y el vértigo, atisbé algo que me dio un último hilo de esperanza. Los ojos de Brody, que poco antes sólo mostraban interés, ahora ardían con una incontrolable necesidad. La sangre, que extendía su color carmesí por la camiseta blanca y empezaba a formar un charco rápidamente en el piso, lo estaba enloqueciendo a causa de su sed. No importaban ya cuáles fueran sus intenciones originales, no se podría refrenar mucho tiempo.

Ojala que fuera rápido a partir de ahora, todo lo que podía esperar es que la pérdida de sangre se llevara mi conciencia con ella. Se me cerraban los ojos. Oí el gruñido final del cazador como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Pude ver, a través del túnel en el que se había convertido mi visión, cómo su sombra oscura caía sobre mí. Con un último esfuerzo, alcé la mano instintivamente para protegerme la cara. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y me dejé ir.


	34. Ángel

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

Mientras iba a la deriva, soñé.

En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía conjurar, el más hermoso, el único que podía elevarme el espíritu y a la vez, el más espantoso. Era otro gruñido, un rugido salvaje y profundo, impregnado de la más terrible ira.

El dolor agudo que traspasaba mi mano alzada me trajo de vuelta, casi hasta la superficie, pero no era un camino de regreso lo bastante amplio para que me permitiera abrir los ojos.

Entonces, supe que estaba muerta...

... porque oí la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba.

— ¡Oh no, Rachel, no! —gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel.

Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asustó detrás de aquel sonido anhelado. Un gruñido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agonía, que repentinamente se quebró...

Yo en cambio decidí concentrarme en la voz del ángel.

— ¡Rachel, por favor! ¡Rachel, escúchame; por favor, por favor, Rach, por favor! —suplicaba.

Sí, quise responderle. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba los labios.

— ¡Carlisle! —Llamó el ángel con su voz perfecta cargada de angustia—. ¡Rachel, Amor, no, oh, no, por favor, no, no!

El ángel empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas, roto de dolor.

Un ángel no debería llorar, eso no está bien. Intenté ponerme en contacto con él, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que me aprisionaban y no podía respirar.

Sentí un punto de dolor taladrarme la cabeza. Dolía mucho, pero entonces, mientras ese dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta mí, acudieron otros mucho más fuertes. Grité mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe del estanque oscuro.

— ¡Rachel! —gritó el ángel.

—Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda —explicaba una voz tranquila—. Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota.

El ángel reprimió en los labios un aullido de ira.

Sentí una punzada aguda en el costado. Aquel lugar no era el cielo, más bien no había demasiado dolor aquí para que lo fuera.

—Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas —continuó la voz serena de forma metódica.

Aquellos dolores agudos iban remitiendo. Sin embargo, apareció uno nuevo, una quemazón en la mano que anulaba a todos los demás.

Alguien me estaba quemando.

—Quinn—intenté decirle, pero mi voz sonaba pastosa y débil. Ni yo era capaz de entenderme.

—Rachel, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Princesa? Te amo.

—Quinn—lo intenté de nuevo, parecía que se me iba aclarando la voz.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—Me duele —me quejé.

—Lo sé, Rach, lo sé —entonces, a lo lejos, le escuché preguntar angustiada

—¿No puedes hacer nada?

—Mi maletín, por favor... No respires, Brittany, eso te ayudará —aseguró Carlisle.

— ¿Brittany? —gemí.

—Está aquí, fue ella la que supo dónde podíamos encontrarte.

—Me duele la mano —intenté decirle.

—Lo sé, Rachel, Carlisle te administrará algo que te calme el dolor.

— ¡Me arde la mano! —conseguí gritar, saliendo al fin de la oscuridad y pestañeando sin cesar.

No podía verle la cara porque una cálida oscuridad me empañaba los ojos. ¿Por qué no veían el fuego y lo apagaban?

La voz de Quinn sonó asustada.

— ¿Rachel?

— ¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego! —grité mientras sentía cómo me quemaba.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!

—La ha mordido.

La voz de Carlisle había perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. Oí cómo Quinn se quedaba sin respiración, del espanto.

—Quinn, tienes que hacerlo —dijo Brittany, cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos fríos me limpiaron las lágrimas.

— ¡No! —rugió ella.

—Britt—gemí.

—Hay otra posibilidad —intervino Carlisle.

— ¿Cuál? —suplicó Quinn.

—Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba podía sentir cómo aumentaba la presión en mi cabeza, y algo pinchaba y tiraba de la piel. El dolor que esto me provocaba desaparecía ante la quemazón de la mano.

— ¿Funcionará? —Brittany parecía tensa.

—No lo sé —reconoció Carlisle—, pero hay que darse prisa.

—Carlisle, yo... —Quinn vaciló—. No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.

La angustia había aparecido de nuevo en la voz del ángel.

—Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Quinn. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.

Me retorcí prisionera de esta ardiente tortura, y el movimiento hizo que el dolor de la pierna llameara de forma escalofriante.

— ¡Quinn! —grité y me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Los abrí, desesperada por volver a ver su rostro y allí estaba. Por fin pude ver su cara perfecta, mirándome fijamente, crispada en una máscara de indecisión y pena.

—Brittany, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna —Carlisle seguía inclinado sobre mí, haciendo algo en mi cabeza—. Quinn, has de hacerlo ya o será demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Quinn se veía demacrado. La miré a los ojos y al fin la duda se vio sustituida por una determinación inquebrantable. Apretó las mandíbulas y sentí sus dedos fuertes y frescos en mi mano ardiente, colocándola con cuidado. Entonces inclinó la cabeza sobre ella y sus labios fríos presionaron contra mi piel.

El dolor empeoró. Aullé y me debatí entre las manos heladas que me sujetaban.

Oí hablar a Brittany, que intentaba calmarme. Algo pesado me inmovilizó la pierna contra el suelo y Carlisle me sujetó la cabeza en el torno de sus brazos de piedra.

Entonces, despacio, dejé de retorcerme conforme la mano se me entumecía más y más. El fuego se había convertido en un rescoldo mortecino que se concentraba en un punto más pequeño.

Y mientras el dolor desaparecía, sentí cómo perdía la conciencia, deslizándome hacia alguna parte. Me aterraba volver a aquellas aguas negras y perderme de nuevo en la oscuridad.

—Quinn—intenté decir, pero no conseguí escuchar mi propia voz, aunque ellos sí parecieron oírme.

—Está aquí a tu lado, Rachel.

—Quédate, Quinn, quédate conmigo...

—Aquí estoy.

Parecía agotada, pero triunfante. Suspiré satisfecha. El fuego se había apagado y los otros dolores se habían mitigado mientras el sopor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Has extraído toda la ponzoña? —preguntó Carlisle desde un lugar muy, muy lejano.

—La sangre está limpia —dijo Quinn con serenidad—. Puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina.

— ¿Rachel? —me llamó Carlisle.

Hice un esfuerzo por contestarle.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Ya no notas el ardor?

—No —suspiré—. Gracias, Quinn.

—Te amo—contestó ella.

—Lo sé —inspiré aire, me sentía tan cansada...

Y entonces escuché mi sonido favorito sobre cualquier otro en el mundo: la risa tranquila de Quinn, temblando de alivio.

— ¿Rachel? —me preguntó Carlisle de nuevo.

Fruncí el entrecejo, quería dormir.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—En Florida —suspiré de nuevo—. Me engañó, Quinn. Vio nuestros vídeos.

La indignación de mi voz sonaba lastimosamente débil...

Pero eso me lo recordó.

—Brittany—intenté abrir los ojos—. Britt, el vídeo... Él te conocía, conocía tu procedencia —quería decírselo todo de una vez, pero mi voz se iba debilitando. Me sobrepuse a la bruma de mi mente para añadir—: Huelo gasolina.

—Es hora de llevársela —dijo Carlisle.

—No, quiero dormir —protesté.

—Duérmete mi vida, yo te llevaré —me tranquilizó Quinn.

Y entonces me tomó en sus brazos, acunada contra su pecho, y floté, sin dolor ya.

Las últimas palabras que oí fueron:

—Duérmete ya, princesa.

* * *

**_1 Capitulo para el Final. Gracias._**


	35. Enamoramiento Adolescente

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN. **_

* * *

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas bajadas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas eran estrechas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar cercano.

Esperaba que eso significara que seguía viva. La muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.

Unos tubos traslúcidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo de la nariz tenía un objeto pegado al rostro. Alcé la mano para quitármelo.

—No lo hagas.

Unos dedos helados me atraparon la mano.

— ¿Quinn?

Ladeé levemente la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro exquisito a escasos centímetros del mío. Reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada.

Comprendí que seguía con vida, pero esta vez con gratitud y júbilo.

— ¡Ay, Quinn! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

—Shhh... —me acalló—. Ahora todo está en orden.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

No conseguía recordarlo con claridad, y mi mente parecía resistirse cada vez que intentaba rememorarlo.

—Estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Pude no haber llegado a tiempo —susurró con voz atormentada.

— ¡Qué tonta fui! Creí que tenía a mi madre en su poder.

—Nos engañó a todos.

—Necesito llamar a Hiram y a mamá —me percaté a pesar de la nube de confusión.

—Brittany los ha llamado. Shelby está aquí, bueno, en el hospital. Se acaba de marchar para comer algo.

— ¿Está aquí?

Intenté incorporarme, pero se agravó el mareo de mi cabeza. Las manos de Quinn me empujaron suavemente hacia las almohadas.

—Va a volver enseguida —me prometió—, y tú necesitas permanecer en reposo.

—Pero ¿qué le has dicho? —me aterré. No quería que me calmaran. Mamá estaba allí y yo me estaba recobrando del ataque de un vampiro—. ¿Por qué le has dicho que me habían hospitalizado?

—Rodaste por dos tramos de escaleras antes de caer por una ventana —hizo una pausa—. Has de admitir que pudo suceder. Es hora de poner a prueba tu actuacion.

Suspiré, y me dolió. Eché una ojeada por debajo de la sábana a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, al enorme bulto que era mi pierna.

— ¿Cómo estoy?

—Tienes rotas una pierna y cuatro costillas, algunas contusiones en la cabeza y moraduras por todo el cuerpo y has perdido mucha sangre. Te han efectuado varias transfusiones. No me gusta, hizo que olieras bastante mal durante un tiempo.

—Eso debió de suponer un cambio agradable para ti.

—No, me gusta cómo hueles.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —pregunté en voz baja.

De inmediato, supo a qué me refería.

—No estoy segura.

Rehuyó la mirada de mis ojos de asombro al tiempo que alzaba mi mano vendada y la sostenía gentilmente con la suya, teniendo mucho cuidado de no romper un cable que me conectaba a uno de los monitores.

Esperé pacientemente a que me contara lo demás.

Suspiró sin devolverme la mirada.

—Era imposible contenerse —susurró—, imposible. Pero lo hice —al fin, alzó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Debe de ser que te quiero.

— ¿No tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor?

Le devolví la sonrisa y me dolió toda la cara.

—Mejor aún, mejor de lo que imaginaba.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

Miró al techo.

—Tienes mucho por lo que disculparte.

— ¿Por qué debería disculparme?

—Por estar a punto de apartarte de mí para siempre.

—Lo siento —pedí perdón otra vez.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste —su voz resultaba reconfortante—. Sigue siendo una locura, por supuesto. Deberías haberme esperado, deberías habérmelo dicho.

—No me hubieras dejado ir.

—No —se mostró de acuerdo—. No te hubiera dejado.

Estaba empezando a rememorar algunos de los recuerdos más desagradables.

Me estremecí e hice una mueca de dolor.

Quinn se preocupó de inmediato.

—Rach, ¿qué te pasa?

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Brody?

—Emmett y Santana se encargaron de él después de que te lo quitase de encima

—concluyó Quinn, que hablaba con un hondo pesar.

Aquello me confundió.

—No vi a ninguno de los dos allí.

—Tuvieron que salir de la habitación... Había demasiada sangre.

—Pero Britt y Carlísle... —apunté maravillada.

—Ya sabes, ambos te quieren.

De repente, el recuerdo de las dolorosas imágenes de la última vez que la había visto me recordó algo.

— ¿Ha visto Britt la cinta de vídeo? —pregunté con inquietud.

—Sí —una nueva nota endureció la voz de Quinn, una nota de puro odio.

—Brittany siempre vivió en la oscuridad, por eso no recordaba nada.

—Lo sé, y ahora, ella por fin lo entiende todo —su voz sonaba tranquila, pero su rostro estaba oscurecido por la furia.

Intenté tocarle la cara con la mano libre, pero algo me lo impidió. Al bajar la mirada descubrí la vía intravenosa sujeta al dorso de la mano.

— ¡Ay! —exclamé con un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada.

Se distrajo algo, pero no lo suficiente. Su mirada continuó teniendo un aspecto siniestro.

— ¡Agujas! —le expliqué mientras apartaba la vista de la vía intravenosa.

Fijé la vista en un azulejo combado del techo e intenté respirar hondo a pesar del dolor en las costillas.

— ¡Te asustan las agujas! —murmuró Quinn para sí en voz baja y moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Un vampiro sádico que pretende torturarla hasta la muerte? Claro, sin problemas, ella se escapa para reunirse con él. Pero una intravenosa es otra cosa...

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me alegraba saber que al menos su reacción estaba libre de dolor. Decidí cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Me miró fijamente; confundida al principio y herida después. Frunció el entrecejo hasta el punto de que las cejas casi se tocaron.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— ¡No! —Protesté de inmediato, aterrada sólo de pensarlo—. No, lo que quería decir es ¿por qué cree mi madre que estás aquí? Necesito tener preparada mi historia antes de que ella vuelva.

—Ah —las arrugas desaparecieron de su frente—. He venido a Phoenix para hacerte entrar en razón y convencerte de que vuelvas a Forks —abrió los ojos con tal seriedad y sinceridad que hasta yo misma estuve a punto de creérmelo—.

Aceptaste verme y acudiste en coche hasta el hotel en el que me alojaba con Carlisle y Brittany. Yo estaba bajo la supervisión paterna, por supuesto —agregó en un despliegue de virtuosismo—, pero te tropezaste cuando ibas de camino a mi habitación y bueno, ya sabes el resto. No necesitas acordarte de ningún detalle, aunque dispones de una magnífica excusa para poder liar un poco los aspectos más concretos.

Lo pensé durante unos instantes.

—Esa historia tiene algunos flecos, como la rotura de los cristales...

—En realidad, no. Brittany se ha divertido un poco preparando pruebas. Se ha puesto mucho cuidado en que todo parezca convincente. Probablemente, podrías demandar al hotel si así lo quisieras. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Realmente estarias orgullosa de toda la puesta en escenena.

Me prometió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el más leve de los roces—. Tu único trabajo es curarte.

No estaba tan atontada por el dolor ni la medicación como para no reaccionar a su caricia. El indicador del holter al que estaba conectada comenzó a moverse incontroladamente. Ahora, ella no era la única en oír el errático latido de mi corazón.

—Esto va a resultar embarazoso —musité para mí.

Rió entre dientes y me estudió con la mirada antes de decir:

—Humm... Me pregunto si...

Se inclinó lentamente. El pitido se aceleró de forma salvaje antes de que sus labios me rozaran, pero cuando lo hicieron con una dulce presión, se detuvo del todo.

Torció el gesto.

—Parece que debo tener contigo aún más cuidado que de costumbre...

—Todavía no había terminado de besarte —me quejé—. No me obligues a ir a por ti.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para besarme suavemente en los labios.

El monitor enloqueció.

Pero en ese momento, los labios se tensaron y se apartó.

—Me ha parecido oír a tu madre —comentó, sonriendo de nuevo.

—No te vayas —chillé.

Sentí una oleada irracional de pánico. No podía dejarle marchar... Podría volver a desaparecer. Quinn leyó el terror de mis ojos en un instante y me prometió solemnemente:

—No lo haré —entonces, sonrió—. Me voy a echar una siesta.

Se desplazó desde la dura silla de plástico situada cerca de mí hasta el sillón reclinable de cuero de imitación color turquesa que había al pie de mi cama. Se tumbó de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Se quedó totalmente quieta.

—Que no se te olvide respirar —susurré con sarcasmo.

Suspiró profundamente, pero no abrió los ojos.

Entonces oí a mi madre, que caminaba en compañía de otra persona, tal vez una enfermera. Su voz reflejaba cansancio y preocupación. Quise levantarme de un salto y correr hacia ella para calmarla y prometerle que todo iba bien. Pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, por lo que aguardé con impaciencia.

La puerta se abrió una fracción y ella asomó la cabeza con cuidado.

— ¡Mamá! —susurré, henchida de amor y alivio.

Se percató de la figura inmóvil de Quinn sobre el sillón reclinable y se dirigió de puntillas al lado de mi cama.

—Nunca se aleja de ti, ¿verdad? —musitó para sí.

—Mamá, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte!

Las cálidas lágrimas me cayeron sobre las mejillas al inclinarse para abrazarme con cuidado.

—Rachel, me sentía tan mal...

—Lo siento, mamá, pero ahora todo va bien —la reconforté—, no pasa nada.

—Estoy muy contenta de que al final hayas abierto los ojos.

Se sentó al borde de mi cama.

De pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué día era.

— ¿Qué día es?

—Es viernes, cielo, has permanecido desmayada bastante tiempo.

— ¿Viernes? —me sorprendí. Intenté recordar qué día fue cuando... No, no quería pensar en eso.

—Te han mantenido sedada bastantes horas, cielo. Tenías muchas heridas.

—Lo sé —me dolían todas.

—Has tenido suerte de que estuviera allí el doctor Fabray. Es un hombre encantador, aunque muy joven. Se parece más a un modelo que a un médico...

— ¿Has conocido a Carlisle?

—Y a Brittany, la hermana de Quinn. Es una joven adorable, un poco rara, pero de la buena manera.

—Lo es —me mostré totalmente de acuerdo.

Se giró para mirar a Quinn, que yacía en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

—No me habías dicho que tenías tan buenos amigos en Forks.

Me encogí, y luego me quejé.

— ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó preocupada, girándose de nuevo hacia mí.

Los ojos de Quinn se centraron en mi rostro.

—Estoy bien —les aseguré—, pero debo acordarme de no moverme.

Quinn volvió a reclinarse y sumirse en su falso sueño.

Aproveché la momentánea distracción para mantener la conversación lejos de mi más que candido comportamiento.

— ¿Cómo está Leroy? —pregunté rápidamente.

—En Florida. ¡Ay, Rachel, nunca te lo hubieras imaginado! Llegaron las mejores noticias justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos.

— ¿Ha firmado? —aventuré.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Ha firmado con los Suns, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Eso es estupendo, mamá —contesté con todo el entusiasmo que fui capaz de simular, aunque no tenía mucha idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Jacksonville te va a gustar mucho —dijo efusivamente—. Me preocupé un poco cuando Leroy empezó a hablar de ir a Akron, con toda esa nieve y el mal tiempo, ya sabes cómo odio el frío. Pero ¡Jacksonville! Allí siempre luce el sol, y en realidad la humedad no es tan mala. Hemos encontrado una casa de primera, de color amarillo con molduras blancas, un porche idéntico al de las antiguas películas y un roble enorme. Está a sólo unos minutos del océano y tendrás tu propio cuarto de baño...

—Aguarda un momento, mamá —la interrumpí. Quinn mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero parecía demasiado crispada para poder dar la impresión de que estaba dormida—. ¿De qué hablas? No voy a ir a Florida. Vivo en Forks.

—Pero ya no tienes que seguir haciéndolo, tonta —se echó a reír—. Leroy ahora va a poder estar más cerca... Hemos hablado mucho al respecto y lo que voy a hacer es perderme los partidos de fuera para estar la mitad del tiempo contigo y la otra mitad con él...

—Mamá —vacilé mientras buscaba la mejor forma de mostrarme diplomática —, quiero vivir en Forks. Ya me he habituado al instituto y tengo un par de amigas... —ella miró a Quinn mientras le hablaba de mis amigas, por lo que busqué otro tipo de justificación—. Además, Hiram me necesita. Está muy solo y no sabe cocinar.

— ¿Quieres quedarte en Forks? —me preguntó aturdida. La idea le resultaba inconcebible. Entonces volvió a posar sus ojos en Quinn—. ¿Por qué?

—Te lo digo... El instituto, Hiram... —me encogí de hombros. No fue una buena idea—. ¡Ay!

Sus manos revolotearon de forma indecisa encima de mí mientras encontraba un lugar adecuado para darme unas palmaditas. Y lo hizo en la frente, que no estaba vendada.

—Rachel, cariño, tú odias Forks —me recordó.

—No es tan malo.

Shelby frunció el gesto. Miraba de un lado a otro, a Quinn, a mí, en esta ocasión con detenimiento.

— ¿Se trata de esta chica? Siempre tuve mis sospechas por tus gustos —susurró.

Abrí la boca para mentir, pero estaba estudiando mi rostro y supe que lo descubriría.

—En parte, sí —admití. No era necesario confesar la enorme importancia de esa parte—. Bueno —pregunté—, ¿no has tenido ocasión de hablar con Quinn?

—Sí —vaciló mientras contemplaba su figura perfectamente inmóvil—, y quería hablar contigo de eso.

Oh, oh.

— ¿De qué?

—Creo que esa chica está enamorada de ti, tiene una devocion absoluta por ti,—me acusó sin alzar el volumen de la voz.

—Eso creo yo también —le confié.

— ¿Y qué sientes por ella? —mamá apenas podía controlar la intensa curiosidad en la voz.

Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. Por mucho que quisiera a mi madre, ésa no era una conversación que quisiera sostener con ella.

—Estoy loca por ella.

¡Ya estaba dicho! Eso se parecía demasiado a lo que diría una adolescente sobre su primer novio, o novia.

—Bueno, parece muy buena persona, y, ¡válgame Dios!, es increíblemente hermosa, pero, Rachel, eres tan joven...

Hablaba con voz insegura. Hasta donde podía recordar, ésta era la primera vez que había intentado parecer investida de autoridad materna desde que yo tenía ocho años. Reconocí el razonable pero firme tono de voz de las conversaciones que había tenido con ella sobre los hombres.

—Lo sé, mamá. No te preocupes. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente —la tranquilicé.

—Está bien —admitió. Era fácil de contentar.

Entonces, suspiró y giró la cabeza para contemplar el gran reloj redondo de la pared.

— ¿Tienes que marcharte?

Se mordió el labio.

—Se supone que Leroy llamará dentro de poco... No sabía que ibas a despertar...

—No pasa nada, mamá —intenté disimular el alivio que sentía para no herir sus sentimientos—. No me quedo sola.

—Pronto estaré de vuelta. He estado durmiendo aquí, ya lo sabes —anunció, orgullosa de sí misma.

—Mamá, ¡no tenías por qué hacerlo! Podías dormir en casa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

El efecto de los calmantes en mi mente dificultaba mi concentración incluso en ese momento, aunque al parecer había estado durmiendo durante varios días.

—Estaba demasiado nerviosa —admitió con vergüenza—. Se ha cometido un delito en el vecindario y no me gustaba quedarme ahí sola.

— ¿Un delito? —pregunté alarmada.

—Alguien irrumpió en esa academia de Teatro y baile que había a la vuelta de la esquina y la quemó hasta los cimientos... ¡No ha quedado nada! Dejaron un coche robado justo en frente. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando ibas a tomar clases ahi, cariño?

—Me acuerdo —me estremecí y acto seguido hice una mueca de dolor.

—Me puedo quedar, niña, si me necesitas.

—No, mamá, voy a estar bien. Quinn estará conmigo.

Shelby me miró como si ése fuera el motivo por el que quería quedarse.

—Estaré de vuelta a la noche.

Parecía mucho más una advertencia que una promesa, y miraba a Quinn mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Te quiero, mamá.

—Y yo también, Rachel. Procura tener más cuidado al caminar, cielo. No quiero perderte.

Quinn continuó con los ojos cerrados, pero una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

En ese momento entró animadamente una enfermera para revisar todos los tubos y goteros. Mi madre me besó en la frente, me palmeó la mano envuelta en gasas y se marchó.

La enfermera estaba revisando la lectura del gráfico impreso por mi holter.

— ¿Te has sentido alterada, corazón? Hay un momento en que tu ritmo cardiaco ha estado un poco alto.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré.

—Le diré a la enfermera titulada que se encarga de ti que te has despertado. Vendrá a verte enseguida.

Quinn estuvo a mi lado en cuanto ella cerró la puerta.

— ¿Robasteis un coche?

Arqueé las cejas y ella sonrió sin el menor indicio de arrepentimiento.

—Era un coche estupendo, muy rápido.

— ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

—Interesante —contestó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy sorprendida —bajó la mirada mientras respondía—. Creí que Florida y tu madre... Creí que era eso lo que querías.

La miré con estupor.

—Pero en Florida tendrías que permanecer dentro de una habitación todo el día. Sólo podrías salir de noche, como una auténtica vampiro.

Casi sonrió, sólo casi. Entonces, su rostro se tornó grave.

—Me quedaría en Forks, Rachel, allí o en otro lugar similar —explicó—. En un sitio donde no te pueda causar más daño.

Al principio, no entendí lo que pretendía decirme. Continué observándole con la mirada perdida mientras las palabras iban encajando una a una en mi mente como en un horrendo puzzle. Apenas era consciente del sonido de mi corazón al acelerarse, aunque sí lo fui del dolor agudo que me producían mis maltrechas costillas cuando comencé a hiperventilar.

Quinn no dijo nada. Contempló mi rostro con recelo cuando un dolor que no tenía nada que ver con mis huesos rotos, uno infinitamente peor, amenazaba con aplastarme.

Otra enfermera entró muy decidida en ese momento. Quinn se sentó, inmóvil como una estatua, mientras ella evaluaba mi expresión con ojo clínico antes de volverse hacia las pantallas de los indicadores.

— ¿No necesitas más calmantes, cariño? —preguntó con amabilidad mientras daba pequeños golpecitos para comprobar el gotero del suero.

—No, no —mascullé, intentando ahogar la agonía de mi voz—. No necesito nada.

No me podía permitir cerrar los ojos en ese momento.

—No hace falta que te hagas la valiente, cielo. Es mejor que no te estreses. Necesitas descansar —ella esperó, pero me limité a negar con la cabeza—. De acuerdo. Pulsa el botón de llamada cuando estés lista.

Dirigió a Quinn una severa mirada y echó otra ojeada ansiosa a los aparatos médicos antes de salir.

Quinn puso sus frías manos sobre mi rostro. Le miré con ojos encendidos.

—Shhh... Rachel, cálmate.

—No me dejes —imploré con la voz quebrada.

—No lo haré —me prometió—. Ahora, relájate antes de que llame a la enfermera para que te sede.

Pero mi corazón no se serenó.

—Princesa—me acarició el rostro con ansiedad—. No pienso irme a ningún sitio. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.

— ¿Juras que no me vas a dejar? —susurré.

Intenté controlar al menos el jadeo. Tenía un dolor punzante en las costillas.

Quinn puso sus manos sobre el lado opuesto de mi cara y acercó su rostro al mío.

Me contempló con ojos serios.

—Lo juro.

El olor de su aliento me alivió. Parecía atenuar el dolor de mi respiración.

Continuó sosteniendo mi mirada mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba lentamente y el pitido recuperó su cadencia normal. Hoy, sus ojos eran claros, más cercanos al Verde que al dorado.

— ¿Mejor? —me preguntó.

—Sí —dije cautelosa.

Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible. Creí entender las palabras «reacción exagerada».

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso? —Susurré mientras intentaba evitar que me temblara la voz—. ¿Te has cansado de tener que salvarme todo el tiempo? ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?

—No, no quiero estar sin ti, Rachel, por supuesto que no. Sé racional. Y tampoco tengo problema alguno en salvarte de no ser por el hecho de que soy yo quien te pone en peligro..., soy yo la razón por la que estás aquí.

—Sí, tú eres la razón —torcí el gesto—. La razón por la que estoy aquí... viva.

—Apenas —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Cubierta de vendas y escayola, y casi incapaz de moverte.

—No me refería a la última vez en que he estado a punto de morir —repuse con creciente irritación—. Estaba pensando en las otras, puedes elegir cuál. Estaría criando malvas en el cementerio de Forks de no ser por ti.

Su rostro se crispó de dolor al oír mis palabras y la angustia no abandonó su mirada.

—Sin embargo, ésa no es la peor parte —continuó susurrando. Se comportó como si yo no hubiera hablado—. Ni verte ahí, en el suelo, desmadejada y rota—dijo con voz ahogada—, ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni oírte gritar de dolor... Podría haber llevado el peso de todos esos insufribles recuerdos durante el resto de la eternidad. No, lo peor de todo era sentir, saber que no podría detenerme, creer que iba a ser yo misma quien acabara contigo.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad.

Sabía que necesitaba calmarme, pero estaba hablando para sí misma de dejarme, y el pánico revoloteó en mis pulmones, pugnando por salir.

—Promételo —susurré.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes el qué.

Había decidido mantener obstinada una negativa y yo me estaba empezando a enfadar. Apreció el cambio operado en mi tono de voz y su mirada se hizo más severa.

—Al parecer, no tengo la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti, por lo que supongo que tendrás que seguir tu camino... Con independencia de que eso te mate o no —añadió con rudeza.

No me lo había prometido. Un hecho que yo no había pasado por alto. Contuve el pánico a duras penas. No me quedaban fuerzas para controlar el enojo.

—Me has contado cómo lo evitaste... Ahora quiero saber por qué —exigí.

— ¿Por qué? —repitió a la defensiva.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a dejar que se extendiera la ponzoña? A estas alturas, sería como tú.

Los ojos de Quinn parecieron volverse de un verde apagado. Entonces comprendí que jamás había tenido intención de permitir que me enterase de aquello.

Brittany debía de haber estado demasiado preocupada por las cosas que acababa de saber sobre su pasado o se había mostrado muy precavida con sus pensamientos mientras estuvo cerca de Quinn, ya que estaba muy claro que ésta no sabía que ella me había iniciado en el conocimiento del proceso de la conversión en vampiro.

Estaba sorprendida y furiosa. Bufó, y sus labios parecían cincelados en piedra.

No me iba a responder, eso estaba más que claro.

—Soy la primera en admitir que carezco de experiencia en las relaciones — dije—, pero parece lógico que entre un hombre y una mujer ha de haber una cierta igualdad, uno de ellos no puede estar siempre lanzándose en picado para salvar al otro. Tienen que poder salvarse el uno al otro por igual. Aunque seamos dos mujeres. No crees?

Se cruzó de brazos junto a mi cama y apoyó en los míos su mentón con el rostro sosegado y la ira contenida. Evidentemente, había decidido no enfadarse conmigo.

Esperaba tener la oportunidad de avisar a Brittany antes de que las dos se pusieran al día en ese tema.

—Tú me has salvado —dijo con voz suave.

—No puedo ser siempre Lois Lane —insistí—. Yo también quiero ser Superman.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

Su voz era dulce, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente la funda de la almohada.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Rachel, no lo sabes. Llevo cien años dándole vueltas al asunto, y sigo sin estar segura.

— ¿Desearías que Carlisle no te hubiera salvado?

—No, eso no —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Pero mi vida terminó y no he empezado nada.

—Tú eres mi vida. Eres lo único que me dolería perder.

Así, iba a tener más éxito. Resultaba fácil admitir lo mucho que le necesitaba.

Pero se mostraba muy calmada.

—No puedo, Rachel. No voy a hacerte eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —tenía la voz ronca y las palabras no salían con el volumen que yo pretendía—. ¡No me digas que es demasiado duro! Después de hoy, supongo que en unos días... Da igual, después, eso no sería nada.

Me miró fijamente y preguntó con sarcasmo:

— ¿Y el dolor?

Palidecí. No lo pude evitar. Pero procuré evitar que la expresión de mi rostro mostrara con qué nitidez recordaba la sensación el fuego en mis venas.

—Ése es mi problema —dije—, podré soportarlo.

—Es posible llevar la valentía hasta el punto de que se convierta en locura.

—Eso no es ningún problema. Tres días. ¡Qué horror!

Quinn hizo una mueca cuando mis palabras le recordaron que estaba más informada de lo que era su deseo. La miré conteniendo el enfado, contemplando cómo sus ojos adquirían un brillo más calculador.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Hiram y Shelby? Recuerdas eso de querer ir a Broadway? Cantar, actuar, que hay de eso?—inquirió lacónicamente.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras me devanaba los sesos para responder a su pregunta. Abrí la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno. La cerré de nuevo. Esperó con expresión triunfante, ya que sabía que yo no tenía ninguna respuesta sincera.

—Mira, eso tampoco importa —musité al fin; siempre que mentía mi voz era tan poco convincente como en este momento—. Shelby ha efectuado las elecciones que le convenían... Querría que yo hiciera lo mismo. Hiram es de goma, se recuperará, está acostumbrado a ir a su aire. No puedo cuidar de ellos para siempre, tengo que vivir mi propia vida. Lo demas no importa mucho realmente si estoy contigo.

—Exactamente —me atajó con brusquedad—, tu vida, y no seré yo quien le ponga fin.

—Si esperas a que esté en mi lecho de muerte, ¡tengo noticias para ti! ¡Ya estoy en él!

—Te vas a recuperar —me recordó.

Respiré hondo para calmarme, ignorando el espasmo de dolor que se desató. Nos miramos de hito en hito. En su rostro no había el menor atisbo de compromiso.

—No —dije lentamente—. No es así.

Su frente se pobló de arrugas.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tal vez te queden un par de cicatrices, pero...

—Te equivocas —insistí—. Voy a morir.

—De verdad, Rachel. Vas a salir de aquí en cuestión de días —ahora estaba preocupada—. Dos semanas a lo sumo.

Le miré.

—Puede que no muera ahora, pero algún día moriré. Estoy más cerca de ello a cada minuto que pasa. Y voy a envejecer.

Frunció el ceño cuando comprendió mis palabras al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y presionaba sus sienes con los dedos.

—Se supone que la vida es así, que así es como debería ser, como hubiera sido de no existir yo, y yo no debería existir.

Resoplé y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Eso es una estupidez. Es como si alguien a quien le ha tocado la lotería dice antes de recoger el dinero: «Mira, dejemos las cosas como están. Es mejor así», y no lo cobra.

—Difícilmente se me puede considerar un premio de lotería.

—Cierto. Eres mucho mejor.

Puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Rach, no vamos a discutir más este tema. Me niego a condenarte a una noche eterna. Fin del asunto.

—Me conoces muy poco si te crees que esto se ha acabado —le avise—. No eres la única vampiro que conozco.

El color de sus ojos se oscureció de nuevo.

—Brittany no se atrevería.

Parecía tan aterrador que durante un momento no pude evitar creerlo. No concebía que alguien fuera tan valiente como para cruzarse en su camino.

—Brittany ya lo ha visto, ¿verdad? —aventuré—. Por eso te perturban las cosas que te dice. Sabe que algún día voy a ser como tú...

—Ella también se equivoca. Te vio muerta, pero eso tampoco ha sucedido.

—Jamás me verás apostar contra Brittany.

Estuvimos mirándonos largo tiempo, sin más ruido que el zumbido de las máquinas, el pitido, el goteo, el tictac del gran reloj de la pared... Al final, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó.

—Bueno —le pregunté—, ¿dónde nos deja eso?

Quinn se rió forzadamente entre dientes.

—Creo que se llama punto muerto.

Suspiré.

— ¡Ay! —musité.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con un ojo puesto en el botón de llamada.

—Estoy bien —mentí.

—No te creo —repuso amablemente.

—No me voy a dormir de nuevo.

—Necesitas descansar. Tanto debate no es bueno para ti.

—Así que te rindes —insinué.

—Buen intento.

Alargó la mano hacia el botón.

— ¡No!

Me ignoró.

— ¿Sí? —graznó el altavoz de la pared.

—Creo que es el momento adecuado para más sedantes —dijo con calma, haciendo caso omiso de mi expresión furibunda.

—Enviaré a la enfermera —fue la inexpresiva contestación.

—No me los voy a tomar —prometí.

Buscó con la mirada las bolsas de los goteros que colgaban junto a mi cama.

—No creo que te vayan a pedir que te tragues nada.

Comenzó a subir mi ritmo cardiaco. Quinn leyó el pánico en mis ojos y suspiró frustrada.

—Rachel, tienes dolores y necesitas relajarte para curarte. ¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil? Ya no te van a poner más agujas.

Entonces, ella esbozó esa sonrisa picara suya y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Amor, te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte. No temas, estaré aquí mientras eso te haga feliz.

Le devolví la sonrisa e ignoré el dolor de mis mejillas.

—Entonces, es para siempre, ya lo sabes.

—Vamos, déjalo ya. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y me mareé al hacerlo.

—Me sorprendió que Shelby se lo tragara. Sé que tú me conoces mejor.

—Eso es lo hermoso de ser humano —me dijo—. Las cosas cambian.

Se me cerraron los ojos.

—No te olvides de respirar —le recordé.

Seguía riéndose cuando la enfermera entró blandiendo una jeringuilla.

—Perdón —dijo bruscamente a Quinn, que se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al extremo opuesto, donde se apoyó contra la pared.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Mantuve los ojos fijos en ella, aún con aprensión. Sostuvo mi mirada con calma.

—Ya está, cielo —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras inyectaba las medicinas en la bolsa del gotero—. Ahora te vas a sentir mejor.

—Gracias —murmuré sin entusiasmo.

Las medicinas actuaron enseguida. Noté cómo la somnolencia corría por mis venas casi de inmediato.

—Esto debería conseguirlo —contestó ella mientras se me cerraban los párpados.

Luego, debió de marcharse de la habitación, ya que algo frío y liso me acarició

el rostro.

—Quédate —dije con dificultad.

—Lo haré —prometió. Su voz sonaba tan hermosa como una canción de cuna— Como te dije, me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea lo mejor para ti.

Intenté negar con la cabeza, pero me pesaba demasiado.

—No es lo mismo —mascullé.

Se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes de eso ahora, Rach. Podremos discutir cuando despiertes.

Creo que sonreí.

—Vale.

Sentí sus labios en mi oído cuando susurró:

—Te amo.

—Yo, también.

—Lo sé —se rió en voz baja.

Ladeé levemente la cabeza en busca de... adivinó lo que perseguía y sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad.

—Gracias —suspiré.

—Siempre que quieras.

En realidad, estaba perdiendo la consciencia por mucho que luchara, cada vez más débilmente, contra el sopor. Sólo había una cosa que deseaba decirle.

— ¿Quinn? —tuve que esforzarme para pronunciar su nombre con claridad.

— ¿Sí?

—Voy a apostar a favor de Alice.

Y entonces, la noche se me echó encima.

* * *

**_Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic. Quiero decirles que a pesar de no dejar tantas notas, leia cada uno de sus reviews. Esta historia ha llegado a su final, solo nos queda un Epilogo. Por otro lado, quiero informar que si continuare con los siguientes libros. En el siguiente tendremos MAS St. Berry lamentablemente, alguien me pregunto si lo podria omitir, pero no lo hare, por que eso es fundamental en toda la historia. Pero todo a su tiempo. Y por ultimo preguntar, si alguien aqui podria apoyarme con las caratulas de las historias? Bueno, gracias, de nuevo. Y nos leemos muy pronto._**


	36. Epílogo

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O Twilight ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

**___Epílogo_**

Quinn me ayudó a entrar en su coche. Prestó especial atención a las tiras de seda que adornaban mí vestido de gasa, las flores que ella me acababa de poner en los rizos, cuidadosamente peinados, y la escayola, de tan difícil manejo. Ignoró la mueca de enfado de mis labios.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor después de que me hubo instalado y recorrió el largo y estrecho camino de salida.

— ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirme de qué va todo esto? —Le reproche.

—Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas adivinado —me lanzó una sonrisa burlona, y el aliento se me atascó en la garganta. ¿Es que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a un ser tan perfecto como ella?

—Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que estás, ¿no? —me aseguré.

—Sí.

Volvió a sonreír. Hasta ese instante, jamás la había visto en un vestido y ese vestido azul, y el contraste con la piel pálida convertía su belleza en algo totalmente irreal.

—No voy a volver más a tu casa si Brittany y Judy siguen tratándome como a una Barbie, como a una cobaya cada vez que venga —rezongué.

Estaba segura de que no podía salir nada bueno de nuestras indumentarias formales. A menos que..., pero me asustaba expresar en palabras mis suposiciones, incluso pensarlas.

Me distrajo entonces el timbre de un teléfono. Quinn sacó el móvil del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y rápidamente miró el número de la llamada entrante antes de contestar.

—Hola, Hiram—contestó con prevención.

— ¿Hiram? —pregunté con pánico.

Quinn se ladeó para mirarme al notar la preocupación en mi voz. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, lo cual suavizó mi súbita e irracional ansiedad. A pesar de eso, sus ojos parecían tocados por alguna pena especial. Entendió el motivo de mi reacción, y siguió sintiéndose responsable de cuanto me sucedía.

Algo que le estaba diciendo Hiram le distrajo de sus taciturnos pensamientos.

Sus ojos dilatados por la incredulidad me hicieron estremecer de miedo hasta que una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —rió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, ahora curiosa.

Me ignoró.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas que hable con él? —sugirió con evidente placer. Esperó durante unos segundos.

—Hola, Joe; soy Quinn Fabray—saludó muy educada, al menos en apariencia, pero yo ya le conocía lo bastante para detectar el leve rastro de amenaza en su tono.

¿Qué hacía Joe en mi casa? Caí en la cuenta de la terrible verdad poco a poco. Bajé la vista para contemplar el elegante traje rosa palido en el que Brittany me había metido.

—Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Rachel no está disponible esta noche —el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando—. Para serte totalmente sincera, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada —dijo, pero lo cierto es que no sonaba como si no lo sintiera en absoluto.

Cerró el teléfono con un golpe mientras se extendía por su rostro una ancha y estúpida sonrisa.

Mi rostro y mi cuello enrojecieron de ira. Notaba cómo las lágrimas producidas por la rabia empezaban a llenarme los ojos.

Me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Me he extralimitado algo al final? No quería ofenderte.

Pasé eso por alto.

— ¡Me llevas al baile de fin de curso! —grité furiosa.

Para vergüenza mía, era bastante obvio. Estaba segura de que me hubiera dado cuenta de la fecha de los carteles que decoraban los edificios del instituto de haber prestado un poco de atención, pero ni en sueños se me pasó por la imaginación que Quinn pensara hacerme pasar por esto, ¿es que no me conocía de nada?

No esperaba una reacción tan fuerte, eso estaba claro. Apretó los labios y estrechó los ojos.

—No te pongas difícil, Rachel.

Eché un vistazo por la ventanilla. Estábamos ya a mitad de camino del instituto.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —pregunté horrorizada.

—Francamente, Rachel, ¿qué otra cosa creías que íbamos a hacer? señaló su vestido y el mio con un gesto de la mano.

Estaba avergonzada. Primero, por no darme cuenta de lo evidente, y luego por haberme pasado de la raya con las vagas sospechas —expectativas, más bien— que habían ido tomando forma en mi mente a lo largo del día conforme Brittany y Judy intentaban transformarme en una reina de la belleza. Mis esperanzas, a medias temidas, parecían ahora estupideces.

Había adivinado que se estaba cociendo algún acontecimiento, pero ¡el baile de fin de curso! Era lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido.

Recordé consternada que, contra mi costumbre, hoy llevaba puesto rimel, por lo que me restregué rápidamente debajo de los ojos para evitar los manchurrones. Sin embargo, tenía los dedos limpios cuando retiré la mano; Britt debía haber usado una máscara resistente al agua al maquillarme, seguramente porque intuía que algo así iba a suceder.

—Esto es completamente ridículo. ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó frustrada.

— ¡Porque estoy loca!

—Rachel...

Dirigió contra mí toda la fuerza de sus ojos dorados, llenos de reproche.

— ¿Qué? —murmuré, súbitamente distraída.

—Hazlo por mí —insistió.

Sus ojos derritieron toda mi furia. Era imposible luchar con ella cuando hacía ese tipo de trampas. Me rendí a regañadientes.

—Bien —contesté con un mohín, incapaz de echar fuego por los ojos con la eficacia deseada—. Me lo tomaré con calma. Pero ya verás —advertí—. En mi caso, la mala suerte se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Seguramente me romperé la otra pierna. ¡Mira este zapato! ¡Es una trampa mortal! —levanté la pierna para reforzar la idea.

—Humm —miró atentamente mi pierna más tiempo del necesario—. Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Britt esta noche.

— ¿Brittany va a estar allí? —eso me consoló un poco.

—Con Santana, Emmett... y Rosalie —admitió ella.

Desapareció la sensación de alivio, ya que mi relación con Rosalie no avanzaba.

Me llevaba bastante bien con su marido de quita y pon. Emmett me tenía por una persona divertidísima, pero ella actuaba como si yo no existiera.

* * *

Para entonces ya habíamos llegado al instituto. Un coche destacaba entre todos los demás del aparcamiento, el descapotable rojo de Rosalie. Se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Luego, me tendió la mano.

—Hay que ver, eres valiente como un león cuando alguien quiere matarte, pero cuando te menciona el baile... —sacudió la cabeza.

Tragué saliva. Recorde la historia de Carrie. Si, mi ser dramatico salia a la luz.

—Rachel, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño, ni siquiera tú misma. Te prometo que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo. Yo se que nunca haz estado en uno, pero te prometo que no te pasara nada.

Lo pensé un poco, y de repente me sentí mucho mejor. Quinn lo notó en mi semblante.

—Así que ahora... —dijo con dulzura—. No puede ser tan malo.

Se inclinó y me pasó un brazo por la cintura, me apoyé en su otra mano y dejé que me sacara del coche.

Contemplé la pista de baile; se había abierto un espacio vacío en el centro, donde dos parejas daban vueltas con gracia. Los otros bailarines se habían apartado hacia los lados de la habitación para concederles espacio, ya que nadie se sentía capaz de competir ante tal exhibición. Nadie podía igualar la elegancia de Emmett, que vestía trajes de etiqueta clásicos. Brittany lucía un llamativo vestido de satén verde con cortes geométricos que dejaba al aire grandes triángulos de nívea piel pálida. Mientras Santana llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo sangre, que sin duda era perfecto para su rostro, piel y figura. Y Rosalie era... bueno, era Rosalie. Estaba increíble. Su ceñido vestido de vivido color púrpura mostraba un gran escote que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la espalda totalmente al descubierto, y a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba en una amplia cola rizada. Me dieron pena todas las chicas de la habitación, incluyéndome.

— ¿Quieres que eche el cerrojo a las puertas mientras masacras a todos estos incautos pueblerinos? —susurré como si urdiéramos alguna conspiración.

Quinn me miró.

— ¿Y de parte de quién te pondrías tú?

—Oh, me pondría de parte de los vampiros, por supuesto.

Sonrió con renuencia.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de no moverte.

—Lo que sea.

—Como es que puedes estar actuando o cantando frente al publico pero un baile te molesta tanto?

—No he tenido ninguna experiencia en ellos, y la verdad es miedo... Miedo a no estar a la altura.

—Princesa, ellos son los que no estan a tu altura.

Esa es una de las razones por las cual amo a Quinn, siempre sabe que decir.

Compró las entradas y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. Me apreté asustada contra su brazo y empecé a arrastrar los pies.

—Tengo toda la noche —me advirtió.

Al final, me llevó hasta el lugar donde su familia bailaba con elegancia, por cierto, en un estilo totalmente inapropiado para esta música y esta época. Los miré espantada. Emmett con Rosalie y Santana con Brittany, que si ya todo mundo tenia sospechas de que relacion tenian, ahora lo confirmaban al verlas bailando tan adorablemente juntas. Era un cuadro perfecto. Recuerdo las palabras de Mercedes "La realeza de la escuela"

—Quinn —tenía la garganta tan seca que sólo conseguía hablar en susurros—.

De verdad, no puedo bailar.

—No te preocupes, tonta —me contestó con un hilo de voz—. Yo sí puedo — colocó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me levantó en vilo y con la tremenda fuerza que tiene, me levanto, practicamente estaba flotando. Gracias a dios por la iluminacion nadie se daria cuenta. Y de repente, nosotras también estuvimos dando vueltas en la pista de baile.

—Me siento como si tuviera cinco años, cuando pones los pies encima de los de otra persona mayor. —me reí después de bailar el vals sin esfuerzo alguno durante varios minutos.

—No los aparentas —murmuró Quinn al tiempo que me acercaba a ella hasta tener la sensación de que mis pies habían despegado del suelo y flotaban a más de medio metro.

Brittany atrajo mi atención en una de las vueltas y me sonrió para infundirme valor. Me di cuenta que tanto ella como Rosalie, bailaban de la misma forma con Santana y Emmett. Le devolví la sonrisa. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que realmente estaba disfrutando, aqui va mi verdad.

Siempre quise ir a un baile, pero nunca nadie me habia invitado, si me nege ante Sam, Mike y Joe, fue por que me daba miedo pasar por algo al mismisimo estilo Carrie. Pero con Quinn me sentia segura. Debia admitirlo, los 6 eramos el cuadro preferido de todos en ese baile. Todos nos miraban, los que yo reconocia y los que no. Y si, ahora yo formaba parte de esa _Realeza._

—De acuerdo, esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensaba —admití.

Pero Quinn miraba hacia las puertas con rostro enojado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté en voz alta.

Aunque estaba desorientada después de dar tantas vueltas, seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta ver lo que le perturbaba. Jesse St. James, sin traje de etiqueta, pero con una camisa blanca de manga larga y corbata, cruzaba la pista de baile hacia nosotras.

Después de que pasara la primera sorpresa al reconocerlo, no pude evitar sentirme mal por el pobre Jesse. Parecía realmente incómodo, casi de una forma insoportable. Tenía una expresión de culpabilidad cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas.

Quinn gruñó muy bajito.

— ¡Compórtate! —susurré.

La voz de Quinn sonó cáustica.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

En ese momento, Jesse llegó a nuestra posición. La vergüenza y la disculpa se evidenciaron más en su rostro.

—Hola, Rachel, esperaba encontrarte aquí —parecía como si realmente hubiera esperado justo lo contrario, aunque su sonrisa era tan cálida como siempre.

—Hola, Jesse—sonreí a mi vez—. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó indeciso mientras observaba a Quinn por primera vez.

Me sorprendió descubrir que Jesse no necesitaba alzar los ojos para mirar a Quinn. Debía de haber crecido más de diez centímetros desde que le vi por vez primera. El rostro de Quinn, de expresión ausente, aparentaba serenidad. En respuesta se limitó a depositarme con cuidado en el suelo y retroceder un paso.

—Gracias —dijo Jesse amablemente.

Quinn se limitó a asentir mientras me miraba atentamente antes de darme la espalda y marcharse.

Jesse me rodeó la cintura con las manos y yo apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros.

— Jesse! ¿Cuánto mides ahora?

—Metro ochenta y ocho —contestó pagado de sí mismo.

No bailábamos de verdad, ya que mi pierna lo impedía. Nos balanceamos desmañadamente de un lado a otro sin mover los pies. Menos mal, porque el reciente estirón le había dejado un aspecto desgarbado y probablemente era un bailarín un tanto tosco.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo es que has terminado viniendo por aquí esta noche? — pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad.

Me hacía una idea aproximada si tenía en cuenta cuál había sido la reacción de Quinn.

— ¿Puedes creerte que mi padre me ha pagado veinte pavos por venir a tu baile de fin de curso? —admitió un poco avergonzado.

—Claro que sí —musité—. Bueno, espero que al menos lo estés pasando bien.

¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado? —bromeé mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de intención a un grupo de chicas alineadas contra la pared como tartas en una pastelería.

—Sí —admitió—, pero está comprometida.

Miró hacia bajo para encontrarse con mis ojos llenos de curiosidad durante un segundo. Luego, avergonzados, los dos miramos hacia otro lado.

—A propósito, estás realmente guapa —añadió con timidez.

—Vaya, gracias. ¿Y por qué te pagó Arthur para que vinieras? —pregunté rápidamente, aunque conocía la respuesta.

A Jesse no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el cambio de tema. Siguió mirando a otro lado, incómodo otra vez.

—Dijo que era un lugar «seguro» para hablar contigo. Te prometo que al viejo se le está yendo la cabeza.

Me uní a su risa con desgana.

—De todos modos, me prometió conseguirme el cilindro maestro que necesito si te daba un mensaje —confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—En ese caso, dámelo. Me gustaría que lograras terminar tu coche —le devolví la sonrisa.

Al menos, Jesse no creía ni una palabra de las viejas leyendas, lo que facilitaba la situación. Apoyada contra la pared, Quinn vigilaba mi rostro, pero mantenía el suyo inexpresivo. Vi cómo una chica de segundo con un traje rosa le miraba con interés y timidez, pero ella no pareció percatarse.

—No te enfades, ¿vale? —Jesse miró a otro lado, con aspecto culpable.

—No es posible que me enfade contigo, Jesse—le aseguré—. Ni siquiera voy a enfadarme con Arthur. Di lo que tengas que decir.

—Bueno, es un tanto estúpido... Lo siento, Rachel, pero quiere que dejes a tu novia. Me dijo que te lo pidiera «por favor».

Sacudió la cabeza con ademán disgustado.

—Sigue con sus supersticiones, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Se vio abrumado cuando te hiciste daño en Phoenix. No se creyó que... — Jesse no terminó la frase, sin ser consciente de ello.

—Me caí —le atajé mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Lo sé —contestó Jesse con rapidez.

—Arthur cree que Quinn tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que me hiriera —no era una pregunta, y me enfadé a pesar de mi promesa.

Jesse rehuyó mi mirada. Ni siquiera nos molestábamos ya en seguir el compás de la música, aunque sus manos seguían en mi cintura y yo tenía las mías en sus hombros.

—Mira, Jesse, sé que probablemente Arthurno se lo va a creer, pero quiero que al menos tú lo sepas —me miró ahora, notando la nueva seriedad que destilaba mi voz —. En realidad, Quinn me salvó la vida. Hubiera muerto de no ser por ella y por su padre.

—Lo sé —aseguró.

Parecía que la sinceridad de mis palabras le había convencido en parte y, después de todo, tal vez Jesse consiguiera convencer a su padre, al menos en ese punto.

—Jess, escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto —me disculpé—. En cualquier caso, ya has cumplido con tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —musitó. Seguía teniendo un aspecto incómodo y enfadado.

— ¿Hay más? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Olvídalo —masculló—. Conseguiré un trabajo y ahorraré el dinero por mis propios medios.

Clavé los ojos en él hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. —Suéltalo y ya está, Jesse.

—Es bastante desagradable.

—No te preocupes. Dímelo —insistí.

—Vale... Pero, carajo, es que suena tan mal... —movió la cabeza—. Me pidió que te dijera, pero no que te advirtiera... —levantó una mano de mi cintura y dibujó en el aire unas comillas—: «Estaremos vigilando». El plural es suyo, no mío.

Aguardó mi reacción con aspecto circunspecto.

Se parecía tanto a la frase de una película de mafiosos que me eché a reír.

—Siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Jess.

Me reí con disimulo.

—No me ha importado demasiado —sonrió aliviado mientras evaluaba con la mirada mi vestido—. Entonces, ¿le puedo decir que me has contestado que deje de meterse en tus asuntos de una vez? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No —suspiré—. Agradéceselo de mi parte. Sé que lo hace por mi bien.

La canción terminó y bajé los brazos.

Sus manos dudaron un momento en mi cintura y luego miró a mi pierna inútil.

— ¿Quieres bailar otra vez, o te llevo a algún lado?

—No es necesario, Jesse—respondió Quinn por mí—. Yo me hago cargo.

Jesse se sobresaltó y miró con los ojos como platos a Quinn, que estaba justo a nuestro lado.

—Eh, no te he oído llegar —masculló—. Espero verte por ahí, Rachel—dio un paso atrás y saludó con la mano de mala gana.

Sonreí.

—Claro, nos vemos luego.

—Lo siento —añadió antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Los brazos de Quinn me tomaron por la cintura en cuanto empezó la siguiente canción. Parecía de un ritmo algo rápido para bailar lento, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Descansé la cabeza sobre su pecho, satisfecha.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le tomé el pelo.

—No del todo —comentó con parquedad.

—No te enfades con Arthur—suspiré—. Se preocupa por mí sólo por el bien de Hiram. No es nada personal.

—No estoy enfadada con Hiram—me corrigió con voz cortante—, pero su hijo me irrita.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. Estaba muy seria.

— ¿Por qué?

—En primer lugar, me ha hecho romper mi promesa.

La miré confundida, y ella esbozó una media sonrisa cuando me explicó:

—Princesa, te prometí que esta noche estaría contigo en todo momento.

—Ah. Bueno, quedas perdonada.

—Gracias —Quinn frunció el ceño—. Pero hay algo más.

Esperé pacientemente.

—Te llamó guapa —prosiguió al fin, acentuando más el ceño fruncido—. Y eso es prácticamente un insulto con el aspecto que tienes hoy. Eres mucho más que hermosa.

Me reí.

—Tu punto de vista es un poco parcial.

—No lo creo. Además, tengo una vista excelente.

Continuamos dando vueltas en la pista. Llevaba mis pies sobre los suyos, aunque en realidad ni siquiera los tocaba y me estrechaba cerca de ella.

— ¿Vas a explicarme ya el motivo de todo esto? —le pregunté.

Me buscó con la mirada y me contempló confundida. Yo lancé una significativa mirada hacia las guirnaldas de papel.

Se detuvo a considerarlo durante un instante y luego cambió de dirección. Me condujo a través del gentío hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio. De soslayo, vi bailar a Sam y Mercedes, que me miraban con curiosidad. Mercedes me saludó con la mano y de inmediato le respondí con una sonrisa. Kitty también se encontraba allí, en los brazos de David; parecía dichosa y feliz sin levantar la vista de los ojos de él. Mike y Tina, se veian felices.

Me tomó en brazos en cuanto estuvimos a solas. Atravesamos el umbrío jardín sin detenernos hasta llegar a un banco debajo de los madroños. Se sentó allí, acunándome contra su pecho. Visible a través de las vaporosas nubes, la luna lucía ya en lo alto e iluminaba con su nívea luz el rostro de Quinn. Sus facciones eran severas y tenía los ojos turbados.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —le interrumpí con suavidad.

Me ignoró sin apartar los ojos de la luna.

—El crepúsculo, otra vez —murmuró—. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar.

—Algunas cosas no tienen por qué terminar —musité entre dientes, de repente tensa.

Suspiró.

—Te he traído al baile —dijo arrastrando las palabras y contestando finalmente a mi pregunta—, porque no deseo que te pierdas nada, ni que mi presencia te prive de nada si está en mi mano. Quiero que seas humana, que tu vida continúe como lo habría hecho si yo hubiera muerto en 1918, tal y como debería haber sucedido.

Me estremecí al oír sus palabras y luego sacudí la cabeza con enojo.

— ¿Y en qué extraña dimensión paralela habría asistido al baile alguna vez por mi propia voluntad? Si no fueras cien veces más fuerte que yo, nunca habrías conseguido traerme.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero la alegría de esa sonrisa no llegó a los ojos.

—Tú misma has reconocido que no ha sido tan malo.

—Porque estaba contigo.

Permanecimos inmóviles durante un minuto. Quinn contemplaba la luna, y yo a ella. Deseaba encontrar la forma de explicarle qué poco interés tenía yo en llevar un vida humana normal.

— ¿Me contestarás si te pregunto algo? —inquirió, mirándome con una sonrisa suave.

— ¿No lo hago siempre?

—Prométeme que lo harás —insistió, sonriente.

—De acuerdo —supe que iba a arrepentirme muy pronto.

—Parecías realmente sorprendida cuando te diste cuenta de que te traía aquí — comenzó.

—Lo estaba —le interrumpí.

—Exacto —admitió—, pero algo tendrías que suponer. Siento curiosidad... ¿Para qué pensaste que nos vestíamos de esta forma?

Sí, me arrepentí de inmediato. Fruncí los labios, dubitativa.

—No quiero decírtelo.

—Lo has prometido —objetó.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

Me di cuenta de que ella creía que lo que me impedía hablar era simplemente la vergüenza.

—Creo que te vas a enfadar o entristecer.

Enarcó las cejas mientras lo consideraba.

—De todos modos, quiero saberlo. Por favor.

Suspiré. Ella aguardaba mi contestación.

—Bueno, supuse que iba a ser una especie de... ocasión especial. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera algo tan humano y común como... ¡un baile de fin de curso! —me burlé.

— ¿Humano? —preguntó cansinamente.

Había captado la palabra clave a la primera. Observé mi vestido mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con un hilo suelto de gasa. Quinn esperó en silencio mi respuesta.

—De acuerdo —confesé atropelladamente—, albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez hubieras cambiado de idea y que, después de todo, me transformaras.

Una decena de sentimientos encontrados recorrieron su rostro. Reconocí algunos, como la ira y el dolor, y, después de que se hubo serenado, la expresión de sus facciones pareció divertida.

—Pensaste que sería una ocasión para vestirse de tiros largos, ¿a que sí? —se burló.

Torcí el gesto para ocultar mi vergüenza.

—No sé cómo van esas cosas; al menos, a mí me parecía más racional que un baile de fin de curso —Quinn seguía sonriendo—. No es divertido —le aseguré.

—No, tienes razón, no lo es —admitió mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa—. De todos modos, prefiero tomármelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en serio.

—Lo digo en serio.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Lo sé. ¿Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?

La pena había vuelto a sus ojos. Me mordí el labio y asentí.

—De modo que estás preparada para que esto sea el final, el crepúsculo de tu existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir —musitó, hablando casi para sí misma—. Estás dispuesta a abandonarlo todo.

—No es el final, sino el comienzo —le contradije casi sin aliento.

—No lo merezco —dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percibía a mí misma de forma realista? —le pregunté, arqueando las cejas—. Obviamente, tú padeces de la misma ceguera.

—Lo sé.

Suspiré.

De repente, su voluble estado de ánimo cambió. Frunció los labios y me estudió con la mirada. Examinó mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás preparada, entonces? —me preguntó.

—Esto... —tragué saliva—. ¿Ya?

Sonrió e inclinó despacio la cabeza hasta rozar mi piel debajo de la mandíbula con sus fríos labios.

— ¿Ahora, ya? —susurró al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento frío sobre mi cuello.

Me estremecí de forma involuntaria.

—Sí —contesté en un susurro para que no se me quebrara la voz.

Quinn se iba a llevar un chasco si pensaba que me estaba tirando un farol. Ya había tomado mi decisión, estaba segura. No me importaba que mi cuerpo fuera tan rígido como una tabla, que mis manos se transformaran en puños y mi respiración se volviera irregular... Se rió de forma enigmática y se irguió con gesto de verdadera desaprobación.

—No te puedes haber creído de verdad que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente — dijo con un punto de amargura en su tono burlón.

—Una chica tiene derecho a soñar.

Enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?

—No exactamente —repliqué. Fruncí el ceño ante la palabra que había escogido. En verdad, era eso, un monstruo—. Más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre.

Su expresión se alteró, más suave y triste a causa del sutil dolor que impregnaba mi voz.

—Princesa—sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios—. Yo voy a estar contigo..., ¿no basta con eso?

Quinn puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Basta por ahora.

Torció el gesto ante mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguna de las dos parecía darse por vencida. Espiró con tal fuerza que casi pareció un gruñido.

Le acaricié el rostro y le dije:

—Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso?

—Sí, es suficiente —contestó, sonriendo—. Suficiente para siempre.

—Te amo princesa.

—Y yo a ti Quinnie.

Me dio una sonrisa totalmente tierna y se inclinó para presionar una vez más sus labios contra los mios. Nada podia estar mal ese dia. Amo a Quinn y ella me ama a mi. Sabia que era el principio de una vida junto a ella.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_GRACIAS. Nos leemos pronto._**


End file.
